


【授權翻譯】Compromises by Ellie_Rosie

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Communication Failure, Established Relationship, M/M, Translation, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 他們之間的關係始自一場妥協、也由妥協延續，勇利想，幾乎總是他順著維克多的意思。倒不是說勇利會介意——如果維克多喊冷，他都會願意在自己身上點火為他取暖。但有一件事情勇利不能退讓：他不會接近冰場方圓百米以內。AU，勇利少年時就不再滑冰了，維克多一點都不懂得怎麼溝通，還有尤里奧覺得他倆都是笨蛋。





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Compromises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084793) by [Ellie_Rosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Rosie/pseuds/Ellie_Rosie). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 這篇長篇故事挺美、挺深情，也挺狗血。這裡的虐法，唉，只能說是一邊剝皮一邊給傷口抹糖的虐。  
> 請注意開篇的警告：之後的章節裡面，會在回憶鏡頭中出現暴力描寫。另外，在這個故事的設定中，勇利的焦慮狀況嚴重很多。
> 
> 依然沒有Beta，只有Google，一切翻譯錯誤、不夠精準流暢，都是我的能力不足（土下座）。

 

勇利的個性很內向。維克多再了解不過了。老天，他甚至都有點享受這點。可能他真的很自私，畢竟勇利每天都過得那麼艱難，但他還是喜歡這樣，知道自己是唯一一個可以讓他在人潮擁擠的地方冷靜下來的人；知道他可以撫著勇利柔軟的鎖骨線條、用指尖來回輕觸他伴侶的背脊，直到他重新振作起來；知道是他、也只有他，可以讓勇利覺得自己真的值得些什麼。反正維克多也從來不曾自認完美（嗯，可能他曾經這麼想過，不過嘛…）。  
只有極少數的人可以讓勇利離開自己的保護殼，身為其中的一員，很難不讓維克多感到沾沾自喜。勇利是那種會特意繞到街對面，就為了不要在路上碰到其他行人的人。而那也完全沒有關係。維克多都能夠接受。這些問題都只是極微小的沙粒，它們匯聚成群，熔塑成了一隻名為勝生勇利的玻璃天鵝。維克多覺得自己一直都相當耐心又溫和地關心著勇利的焦慮。有時勇利的雙眼會化為兩汪盈著淚滴的深潭，著急地絮叨著他很抱歉、抱歉自己不夠好，而維克多會往他咬得皴裂的唇上擱一隻指頭，告訴他，沒關係，他明白的。而他也確實明白。

 

但是，他不明白為什麼勇利從來不看他滑冰。當然他會在電視或Youtube上看他的比賽，但他從來沒有 **去過現場** 。他不曾旁觀他練習，不去看他參加的那種小型區域比賽，或是那些盛大的國際賽事。他會陪著維克多到那些國家參加比賽，但他就是不會在觀眾席上出現。 _好的_ ，維克多起先這樣告訴自己， _冰場還蠻擠的_ ， _他只是不喜歡人多的地方_ 。所以他安排勇利幾個小時之後，再來看他正式排練一遍節目，然後突然勇利就說他跟披集有約，重要到沒法推遲、簡直攸關生死。那個披集目前也住在同一棟公寓裡、他家就在他們樓下幾層，除此之外，他也是跟維克多同冰場的夥伴之一。那成了一連串沒能成功的「帶勇利去冰場」計畫的第一次嘗試。

 

維克多覺得自己在對待勇利時已經相當善解人意，甚至都可說是體貼的了。他從來不曾在別人身上投注那麼多時間、精力和關心——除非用那種詩意的觀點，將冰場當作一個人來看待。冰場讓他成為今天的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，他沒法理解勇利為什麼那麼排斥它，而那種不理解中還摻著痛楚。是真的生理上的疼痛，疼得就像維克多第一次在比賽中摔倒。這疼痛讓他覺得自己好渺小、微不足道，像是他胸腔裡的心臟膨脹得讓肋骨無法支撐，又縮得只剩下一顆乾癟的櫻桃核，因為 **他不夠好不夠好不夠好** 。這疼痛讓他感到地動山搖。因為他就是沒法 **明白** 。他應該要能了解勇利的，他是他的未婚夫啊，沒有人能比他更了解勇利。勇利是 **他的** ，但一遇到這個狀況，他又不再是了。

 

\---

 

他們的關係始自一次妥協，勇利想，他經常發現自己會這麼想。

他們在芝加哥的一間酒吧認識。勇利那時該說是被他姊姊拖著，跟她一起享受他們人生難得一次的假期。而維克多在那裡參加大獎賽美國分賽。

 

那晚勇利睡不著，下樓去飯店的酒吧晃晃，但他看起來還不滿二十一歲，又把身分證忘在房間裡，酒保不肯賣酒給他。所以他當時正悶悶不樂地縮在門邊的座位，呼吸著隔夜的冰霜和菸味，在心底衡量著要不要來一根菸（好處：緩解焦慮；壞處：高中健教課的老師說每一口菸都會縮剪五分鐘的壽命），而維克多就這樣在他對面落座，兩隻手各握著一杯雞尾酒，臉上帶著足以讓世界毀滅的燦爛笑容。只拋了一個媚眼，就讓勇利完全陷入他的魔咒不可自拔。那感覺像是被困在壓克力箱子裡、沉入水底，簡直 **棒透了** 。

 

不過，隔天早上就沒那麼美好了，他那時的感覺，大概就是一個連灌了八杯長島冰茶的人會有的感覺。他睜開眼睛做的第一件事情就是衝去馬桶狂吐，還無暇注意他身處的飯店房間，不是他跟姊姊合住的那間，而是更大的房間，配著雙人床而不是兩張單人床，還可以俯瞰一片美得能讓創作靈感源源不絕的城市景致。

 

之後維克多會說，正是他從馬桶抬起頭的時候，那種像是被踹了一腳的狗狗的眼神，正中了他的心。勇利不確定該對此做何感想，只能專注在維克多對他一見鍾情這件事上。勇利為此相當感激。畢竟，他是 **那個** 維克多‧尼基弗洛夫嘛。

 

他想，他們的第一次見面，也是他們第一次為對方妥協。勇利沒法給自己買酒，所以維克多妥協了，幫他付酒錢。後來他們上了床，勇利想，那也是一種妥協，來回報那幾杯價格高得嚇人的雞尾酒。是好的那種妥協。

 

事情應該就到此告終。

 

勇利和維克多的關係就應該只是一次無人知曉、只能以四堵房間牆壁為證的一夜貪歡，這只是一場美麗的錯誤，他們倆人都沒有為此受累，還可能都得到了些美好回憶。但是勇利告訴了維克多，他和姊姊下一站要去哪：他們從紐約下機，接著要去拉斯維加斯，中途會經過洛杉磯，然後就回家。不知怎地，維克多在洛杉磯又找到了他們。當維克多在他們的飯店現身時，勇利不確定他是應該要覺得驚喜、害怕還是感動（維克多後來跟他說，那是他找的第十九間飯店，每到一間他就衝去櫃台問勝生勇利的飯店房間號碼），然後妥協了，讓他們三人同行。他們在洛杉磯共度的四天是勇利此生最美好的回憶。他每晚都熬夜把一天的事情全部寫下，害怕他可能會忘記自己一生中最美好的時刻。畢竟，這是他們難得一次的假期。

 

那是旋風般的戀情，但一點都稱不上轟轟烈烈。一對同居五十年的伴侶，眼裡對彼此的愛意，也可能藏在這兩人一瞬之間拋給對方的眼神裡。在他們偶遇的三個星期後，維克多付了機票錢，讓勇利飛去聖彼得堡與他共度一個周末。這一個周末成了一個星期、兩個星期又成了一個月，直到最後，維克多問勇利能不能留下來。說沒人跟他一起睡，床太冷了，還有如果勇利離開，馬卡欽會難過的。這成了他們關係中第一次重大的妥協。因為，事實上勇利並不真的想要搬去俄羅斯。他喜歡住在日本， **他的家** 在日本；他知道那裡的一切，愛他的人都在那裡。走在長谷津友善的街道上，他不會那麼緊張，不像他在聖彼得堡，得擠在滿街川流不息的遊客之間。他也不想逼自己再經歷與生人接觸的恐懼、去交新朋友。這讓他在迎擊與逃避之間掙扎：留在俄羅斯、留在維克多身邊，不然就回家，失去他。所以他妥協了。他給自己買了本基礎俄語教學書，把他的行李用快遞寄到維克多的公寓。他為了這個確定是他畢生摯愛的人妥協，選擇搬來俄羅斯住。一切安置妥當之後，他也得到了對方的妥協。

 

英語是他們唯一能流利共通的語言，所以這就成了維克多主要用的語言，現在也成為勇利的了。在公寓裡，勇利會說一些俄語（表示他關心維克多），維克多也會說一些日語（表示他關心勇利）。馬卡欽成了住在多種語言環境下的狗，而且不管她的主人現在說的是哪種，顯然她都能聽得懂。

 

剩下的妥協顯得比較不那麼重要，不過每一次對勇利而言都像是要翻越一座大山，而那些山在維克多面前就像是蟻丘，可以不費吹灰之力的走過。比如說派對。維克多很喜歡參加派對，像隻翩然穿梭在人群中的花蝴蝶——勇利會覺得他像隻寬尾鳳蝶——而勇利不喜歡。但他無論如何還是會打扮妥當，然後讓維克多帶他出門，向大家炫耀他。那時他會給自己猛灌香檳，平息像把尖刀似的、在每一節脊椎之間戳刺的焦慮，只有維克多結實穩定、環在他腰間的手臂，才能讓他不至垮倒在地。

 

但是他很高興能為維克多妥協。老天，如果維克多問的話，他就會在月亮上架起梯子，一路爬上天堂，為維克多摘下他要的那顆星星。如果，為了某種不知名的原因，維克多決定他需要第二顆心臟，勇利就會高興地把自己的那顆扯出來，像什麼異端邪教的獻祭一般交給他。

 

他什麼都能為維克多妥協，他願意為他 **做任何事** 。但他絕對不會靠近冰場。永遠不會。再也不會。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的章末後記：
> 
> 1\. 勇利的焦慮狀況比原劇中更糟糕，沒有到很誇張的程度，不過還是比較嚴重。為什麼呢？我的理由是，滑冰對勇利來說是一種紓解壓力的方式，沒有它（加上他不繼續滑冰的原因，會在接下來的章節出現，如果你想知道的話，一點暗示是［譯者：這個暗示簡直太明顯了，一查就知道啦，為了不爆雷此處自動打碼］），他的焦慮只能一直累積到爆發。
> 
> 2\. 在這個世界裡，披集在聖彼得堡訓練而不是底特律，為什麼呢？因為這個故事發生在聖彼得堡，而我希望披集也能摻一腳。
> 
> 3\. 如果你看到什麼明顯的問題，請自由地指出它們，對我會很有幫助的！［譯者：翻譯的部分也是，多謝多謝］
> 
> 4\. 我不確定這個故事的時間點設在哪，如果我們要從勇利認識維克多，參加美國賽的時候開始算起，那要嘛是2016要嘛是2014年（最近的這兩年大獎賽美國分賽辦在芝加哥）但我要說這是2014年但尤里奧仍是15，或2016年但勇利和維克多比他們在原作裡面的年紀更年輕一些。為什麼？因為這是AU，所以我可以自己胡搞他們的年紀，而且這樣設定感覺很對。
> 
> 譯者後記：
> 
> 有沒有嗅到風雨欲來的虐呢！  
> 這篇之後的章節我會翻得很痛扣，所以我又申請了幾篇授權，之後會穿插幾篇甜甜的小短篇作為調劑。  
> 所以我們下一章見啦！


	2. 一份滑冰大禮引發的意外事件

公寓裡溫暖得不得了。電暖溫度調得很高，聖誕樹上的小燈閃爍著五彩光芒，空氣中混著甜酒的香味，馬卡欽昂首闊步地巡視四周，身上穿著勇利給她套上的紅毛衣。每一道門框和座位上都懸著榭寄生小葉（「這樣我就有藉口可以隨時親親你了，」維克多如此說道，勇利只是翻了個白眼，告訴他根本不需要什麼藉口）。隱約可聽見外頭車流的吵雜。勇利起初很受不了聖彼得堡永無止盡的噪音，他睡不好，根本無法專心，但在這裡住了差不多一年之後，那些聲響逐漸成為一種安慰。因為勇利喜歡穩定不變的事物，像是心跳，還有每晚都在天空中閃爍的星星。 

他現在正趴在沙發上，身上厚厚的藍色毛衣蹭起一角，剛好露出柔軟飽滿的臀部曲線；像是喝到迷迷糊糊，眼鏡歪歪地掛在鼻梁上。任誰見到都看得出他現在有多滿足。胸膛起伏如平緩的浪潮，不急不徐。 

他幾乎都要睡著了，眼皮越發沉重，眼睫上下黏著再難睜開，就在這時，維克多像一陣旋風似地衝進客廳。勇利馬上坐直身子，徒勞地整理了下亂糟糟的頭髮，想要看起來得體一點，又想到在維克多面前還在乎這些挺傻的。但他實在忍不住，因為維克多總是那麼…… **完美** ，而勇利嘛，跟這個詞一點都沾不上邊。維克多可是個金牌得主，相較之下勇利連織成銅牌綬帶的一根絲線都不是。他甚至連參加的資格都沒有。但維克多是金子鑄成的，永遠閃亮、受人追捧，珍貴無比。 

維克多手臂下夾著一個鞋盒大小的盒子，看起來坑坑窪漥像是被好多隻老鼠啃過，臉上的笑容足以讓勇利再一次愛上他；那愛心型的笑容，會讓勇利覺得好像就只是為他展現的、只有 **他** 能讓維克多露出那種表情，會讓勇利覺得這世界上只剩他們彼此，其餘的一切都無關緊要。勇利從來不是那種能做什麼大事的人，但當他讓維克多露出那種笑容，感覺就像是他真的有所成就。 

「你是去新年大特賣了嗎？」勇利問，他的聲音摻雜著睡意、朦朧不清。「你還帶著信用卡呢，簡直太危險了。」 

維克多翻了翻眼睛，不過笑意還留在頰上，像是實在忍抑不住興奮之情。他披著一身雪花擠在勇利身邊坐下，遞出那個盒子。一雙藍眼裡旋繞著小小的星系。 

「送你的。」他把那個盒子推到勇利腿上。他體內像是有著什麼正開始舞動，一如往常，勇利可以那股震顫判斷是跳著狐步、快步或捷舞。此刻那是一種淘氣、明亮又驚人的舞步。維克多摘下了手套，揉起了雙手，不知是因為寒意還是期待，勇利分辨不出來。

「打開吧。」

「給我的？ **維克多** ，」勇利試著讓自己看起來嚴肅一點，不過從維克多一副準備要開心尖叫邊捏起他臉蛋的表情，可能一點效果也沒有。

「聖誕節都過 **兩天了** 。你不能這樣一直買東西送我。」 

「不可以嗎？為什麼？」他把頭歪向一邊。房間另一側的馬卡欽也模仿起了他的動作。 

「 **因為** ，這樣對我不好，我會變得很討人厭噢。」 

「我不給你買好東西，你才會變成討厭鬼，所以我們絕對不會讓那種事情發生的。」 

「 **維克多** 。」勇利搖搖頭，留長了一些的頭髮跟著甩動，讓維克多想像他的頭髮是金色的，化成了一圈光環。「拜託。你沒有那麼有錢啦。」 

維克多又翻了個白眼，把手臂環在勇利窄窄的肩上。像隻被困在網裡的魚，勇利知道他沒話可說了。他下意識地將頭靠在維克多的頸側，再挪得更近些。勇利無庸置疑更喜歡狗狗，但他表現起親暱時就像隻貓咪，臉頰蹭著維克多的皮膚（外面下著雪，但他還是暖得像火爐，為什麼他總是這麼溫暖呢？）他可以感覺到維克多的脈搏貼著他的額頭跳動，打著 **安全** 、 **家** 和 **愛** 的摩斯密碼。維克多順著他的頭髮撫著，而勇利只能舒服地打起呼嚕。 **打呼嚕哎** 。他感覺臉頰浮起一片紅暈。 

在短暫又長如永恆的片刻之間，維克多只是摟著他。然後在勇利額上落了個吻，抽開身。只要他想要的話就可以這麼狡猾，決定了什麼就不會動搖。 

「打開吧。」他的雙眼閃亮。 

勇利挫敗地嘆了口氣。儘管他不太情願，一陣溫暖的興奮感還是湧上心頭。維克多很會買禮物。起先勇利的媽媽對維克多這個「把她寶貝孩子偷走的傢伙」相當不滿，直到維克多送了她一瓶香水。是柔和的花香，混著香草的基調，還有著怎麼會有香水能開得出的高昂價格。 

他的手指握住盒蓋邊緣，摸起來一片冰涼，他看到白色的箱面上有幾塊暈開的灰色雪水。把蓋子揭開，下面是一團團面紙。他臉上露出了困惑的微笑，將它們剝開來。 

第一個映入眼簾的物件是刀刃。明亮乾淨一如鏡面。鋒利得足以劃出血痕。鋸齒狀的前端（勇利知道那叫刀齒）是設計來旋轉的，與那種長刀狀的、給那些大塊頭的曲棍球員使用的跑刀相反。他得克制自己不要用手滑過冰刃（一道劃過他左手拇指的淺白色傷痕已經告訴過他，如果這樣做了會發生什麼事情），或者他就應該這麼做，他得做些什麼讓自己結束這段震驚中的沉默。他繼續撥開紙團，動作僵硬得像個機器人，揭開了底下優雅堅硬的皮革鞋面，看到另一隻冰鞋。兩隻鞋都只繫上一半的鞋帶，等著讓穿著它們的人調整到適合的鬆緊程度。它們的顏色是剛硬的、決絕的純黑。 

勇利的肋骨縮成了一個牢籠，又縮成了一個拳頭，不斷地 **縮小縮小縮小** 。他的指尖不自主的抽動，碰碰刀刃、拉拉鞋帶，順著鞋尖輕輕撫摸。喉嚨底部嘶嘶作響的潮濕聲音，就像還沒有機會開始閃爍火花就被泡到一桶冷水裡的仙女棒。 

「噢，沒關係的，」維克多哄道，而勇利看向他。他笑得那麼開心，笑得像是勇利同意搬進來跟他一起住的時候，像是勇利答應他的求婚的時候。他意識到，維克多以為他是太感動了。勇利逼自己用力眨眨眼，他不會哭的，看在維克多的份上，他絕對不會毀了這一刻。 

「我從 **好久好久** 以前就想著要給你買一雙了。你看起來那麼適合滑冰，你有那種天生的韻律感和優雅。我想要教你怎麼滑，這樣我們就可以來演《冰刀雙人組》啦。」 

「你——你不該買的。」勇利搖搖頭，但沒法擺脫這一切。他把視線專注在窗玻璃上的一小片汙跡上。「這看起來很貴，而且你根本不知道我行不行。」 

「當然你會表現很好啦，你那麼傑出，所有事情都做得那麼好。」維克多捏捏勇利的手臂。「我在想，我們明天一早就可以去冰場，那時候人不會很多，事實上那時可能就只有我們兩個人。」 

勇利覺得喉嚨乾涸得發緊，眼裡卻洪水滔天。他全憑意志逼自己別再像個鐘擺一樣左右搖晃腦袋。他在腦海裡漫長蜿蜒的走廊上竭力追逐尋覓，想要找到一個理由，什麼都好，可以拒絕維克多又不會傷到他的心。他永遠不希望維克多受傷。他會在自己身上點火就為了讓他保持溫暖。 

「我，我明天要去開門。」他指的是他工作的那間花店。對勇利來說那工作再好不過了，每次店裡最多不會出現超過兩個客人，他也喜歡被鮮花所圍繞，因為它們各有不同的性格。他可以一個人待著，又不像是真的 **孤獨一人** 。他經常會想維克多會是哪一種花，難以決定他究竟像蔓陀蘿、黃風信子還是勿忘我。

「抱歉，維恰。」 

「那下午呢？」 

「下午我有排班。」 

維克多伸手蓋上了盒子，把它拉回自己的腿上，吃力緩慢得像是具蒸汽引擎拖著太過沉重的行李。他發出一聲嘆息，如一塊破碎的玻璃，而勇利感覺到其中一片碎片插在自己心上。但他不會在這事上妥協的，他不會，就算是為了維克多也不會。 

「勇利。」他很難不察覺維克多聽起來有多疲憊，他聽起來累極了。這是他造成的嗎？他真的不是故意的。維克多終於受夠他了嗎？他絞起手指上式樣簡單而含意真誠的戒指。 

「維克多。」 

「你。我，」維克多又嘆了口氣。勇利開始在心裡記下所有即將心碎的徵兆。勇利決定，他不會跟維克多吵架，他會直接離開。當維克多終於清醒過來，不再想要他的時候，勇利會放手讓他走。  
「滑冰這事，這跟你無關。」 

勇利把視線從窗上的污跡收回，看向他未婚夫的臉龐。愧疚感從內裡燒灼著他，逼得他得再轉而看向別的地方，這次他選擇開始剝起指甲旁的脫皮。維克多看起來受傷了，疼得沉重而深刻。他的前額蹙起，皺成了一段勇利只能讀作「你讓我失望了」的文字。他眼裡的光彩已經不再，玻璃般的色澤凝成了一片寒冰，如果勇利再不小心的話，就會在他的重量下崩潰碎裂。 

「這事是關於我的，我，」維克多用拳角揉起了眼，他的聲音輕柔得像初生嬰兒的呼息。  
「我感覺像是處在兩個分裂的世界之間，這一邊，在這裡，在這個公寓裡，跟你在一起。我愛這裡，我愛你，你那麼溫柔風趣又甜美，又那麼漂亮，你知道的。然後另一邊，另一個世界，那個冰場，還有滑冰。那是我身體的一部分，就像我的眼睛我的雙手我的嘴。如果，如果你不愛我的那一部份，滑冰的那部分，那我就不再覺得你能 **真的** 愛我了。」勇利的心懸上了喉間。  
「我不是在問你來看比賽，你不喜歡人群，你知道我明白的。但是，我只是想要你 **試試看** ，試著跟我一起去那另一邊的世界看看。我想要跟你分享我的一切。我覺得如果我給你買了雙冰鞋，那，那就可以告訴你我有多麼多麼，多麼想要 **你** 。」 

外頭天空上的雲朵變成了灰粉的色調，這代表之後肯定會下更多的雪。勇利縮起身體，假裝成只是打了個寒顫。 

他依然沒法讓自己抬起眼、看向維克多，但他仍試著掙開自己交纏的雙手，伸手捏了捏維克多的膝頭。維克多握住他的手，讓勇利鬆了一口他自己都沒意識到自己屏著的呼氣。 

「我愛你，維克多，真的， **我愛你** 。」勇利咬起下唇，逼自己停下這些帶著糟糕隱喻的話語。他用了一會重新組織起腦子裡面瘋狂嗡鳴的想法。  
「別懷疑這點， **求求你** ，答應我你不會懷疑我有多愛你。」 

沉寂延伸成數公里的距離，幾乎像要踏上一段旅程才能得到答案。勇利的手握得更緊了，在差一點就要弄疼對方前停了下來。他的肺裡有一塊冰冷的灼傷，像是他吞進了一罐防凍劑。他可以感覺到維克多的眼睛看著他，切開皮肉骨頭直探到最深的深處，那已經完全腐爛的地方。 

「我知道，我知道你愛我。」又一聲嘆息記在勇利的心裡。  
「我只是希望你能 **表現出來** 。讓我相信你愛我。」維克多放開勇利的手時，感覺就像是從高處墜落。那個俄羅斯人又讓沉默的時間無限延展，若現在在場的人不是勇利，怕會懷疑起他是故意表現得這麼殘忍。  
「我也愛你。」 

勇利還有那麼多能說、可說的，而後來，他也確實希望過去的自己能全都說出口。但此刻的他，只是站起身，親暱地戳了下維克多的頭頂，喃喃起要開始做晚餐了（這不是真的，因為他們還有滿冰箱聖誕節大餐的剩菜，可能都夠吃兩個星期了。披集今年跟他們一起過聖誕，所以餐桌上同時出現了泰國、俄羅斯和日本的佳餚，雖然看起來這混搭有點怪，不過事實上合在一起還蠻不錯的）。 

馬卡欽過來陪著他的時候，他又感到一陣愧疚感襲上心頭。他不希望維克多現在一個人待著。 

半個小時後他還是覺得難受，他直瞪著空蕩蕩的瓦斯爐，好像在希望晚餐會神奇地自動出現。但他就是沒法讓自己開始動作，只聽得到胸中重重踱步般的心跳聲。「維克多要對他感到厭煩了」在他腦海中不斷循環播放，成了一塊閃爍的霓虹燈看板，寫在天空中的飛機雲上。他難過得反胃。直到維克多帶著那種能在花滑冠軍身上見著的優雅，安靜地走進廚房，也不打一聲招呼，就從後面牢牢摟住勇利的腰。勇利放任自己向後融進這個懷抱裡，維克多緊緊地將下巴靠在勇利頭頂，沒錯，勇利想，這就是 **家** 的意義。 

或許，勇利想，他還是無法不先爭執一番就讓維克多離開。如果關係到真正重要的事情，有些時候自私一點也沒關係。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者章末後記：
> 
> 1\. 因為維克多純從自己的角度出發，所以他誤解了勇利看到冰鞋的反應。他很希望勇利能快樂，同時他也非常習慣排在首位，沒有真正考慮過別人想要的事情可能跟他的不一樣。
> 
> 2\. 如果沒看懂的話，《冰刀雙人組》是一部喜劇電影，講的是兩個漢子一塊雙人滑，2007年上映的。
> 
> 3\. 在這個AU裡，勇利自少年時期就不再滑冰了。他沒有跟任何人說過他以前會滑冰，就連維克多也沒有，所以維克多不知道給勇利買冰鞋會勾起他不好的回憶。
> 
> 4\. 勇利在想維克多會是哪種花的時候，我挑了蔓陀蘿，因為這花有些比外表更重要的東西（雖然漂亮，也有致命的毒素），黃風信子因為美麗和優雅（我覺得啦）但同時也（根據Google）代表著「活潑和運動精神」，勿忘我是因為它們有維克多眼睛的顏色，而且對勇利來說，維克多絕對是無法忘懷的。
> 
> 5\. 我安排維克多對勇利說那些好話那段，以「你知道的」作結，表示維克多並不真的知道勇利腦袋裡面想著什麼。只因為維克多覺得那些是勇利的優點，他就認為其他人（包括勇利自己）也會這麼覺得。他愛極了勇利，所以他從來沒想過勇利會覺得自己不好。他沒對勇利說那些他需要聽到的話，因為他純粹覺得勇利自己已經知道了。這就成了我整個故事主軸的溝通問題。他沒有停下來問問看勇利怎麼想的，而就算他這麼做了，他可能也不會認真考慮勇利的想法，因為他一個人活在自己的小泡泡裡面太久了，他沒有真的想過自己的觀點可能是錯的。不過他的出發點是好的就是了。
> 
> 6\. 勇利覺得他對維克多而言還不夠好，而且一部分的他覺得自己只是個中途站，維克多找到比他更好的人之後就會離開。這就是為什麼他覺得如果維克多不想要他的話，他就會放手的原因－－他太愛維克多了，愛到不願意阻止他，把這當成自私的行為來看待，但同時他也很怕會失去維克多。基本上這兩男孩兒對彼此愛到卡慘死，但因為他們之間的溝通爛得要命，所以兩人都沒辦法真的相信彼此的愛，或覺得有安全感。
> 
> 譯者後記：
> 
> 我胃痛，我胃痛了。


	3. 智慧箴言

「我真的沒法再拖延了，對吧？」 

「我想是的。」 

勇利嚥下一口辛辣的空氣。他摘下眼鏡。有些時候什麼都看不清楚感覺反而好些。

塑膠刮在金屬上的噪音，以及尖細的吱吱叫聲連綿不絕。如果勇利討厭一成不變的話，他可能會覺得這挺吵的，而什麼東西都比不上這個不太正確的「披集＝倉鼠」等式來得更加穩定長久。他看向他朋友房間角落，那應該是白色籠子的一片模糊，好奇那三隻倉鼠現在在用跑輪做甚麼。 

「你會沒事的，勇利。」披集拍拍他朋友的背。他的關心很真誠，或許還帶著一點不解。不過披集在意的只有勇利感到受傷，覺得害怕，而他想讓他好過一點。

「不會有人笑你或怎麼樣啦。我的意思是，我確定維克多第一次踏上冰場的時候也摔了很多次。」他皺眉，想了下。  
「事實上，不，我沒辦法想像維克多摔過。不過，我一開始練的時候摔了很多次噢！我現在有時候還會摔，尤里奧也是，不過他根本不會讓你知道的。」 

「我不是怕 **摔** 。」勇利揉揉眼睛。聽起來幾乎像個陰晴不定的青少年，他又說：「你不會 **明白的** 。」 

好極了。現在披集看他的樣子好像他在吵說男人當然也能畫眼線（的確如此）。披集雙手抱胸，對勇利挑起一邊眉毛。他們倆現在正面對面，盤著腿坐在披集床上。沒錯，勇利知道自己聽起來真的不可理喻，他大概也是 **真的** 很不可理喻，但他就是沒辦法。 

「或許如果你跟我說哪裡不對，我就會明白了。」而當勇利無言以對只能垂下頭時，披集嘆了口氣。 _好極了，現在披集也開始覺得我很煩了。_ 「嗯，如果你不想的話又幹嘛答應呢？」 

「他給我買了雙冰鞋，小披，」勇利搖搖頭，把眼鏡戴上。「他真的很興奮。你應該要看看我拒絕他的時候他的表情——那比上個月他送我去機場讓我回家過周末的時候還糟糕。」不過那是一次快樂的回憶，維克多把他抱得緊緊的，吻遍了他的臉龐，好像試圖在記憶中描摹出他的模樣，還把他的頭髮揉得亂糟糟的。勇利從來不曾覺得自己有那麼珍貴，那麼地被愛惜著。但維克多臉上的表情顯得很悲傷，像是深處在迷宮之中，同時聽見通往出口的繩索被割斷了。就連那時候，他的表情都比在上周的禮物事件時來得更有顏色。 

「比那時候更糟糕？」披集不敢置信地瞪圓了眼睛。「不可能。我那個周末待在你們公寓，就怕他會傷心到把烤麵包機泡到浴缸裡想電死自己。沒了你他簡直 **慘得要命** 。」他頓了一下，仔細觀察勇利。他注意到一些只有最好的朋友才能注意到的事情：一直剝著指甲邊倒刺的動作，一直咬著下唇留下的小小牙印，胸膛一點也不規律的起伏。他對自己點了點頭。  
「他真的很怕你不打算回來了，你知道嗎？」 

「什麼？」勇利把視線從腿上收回。披集不必為了讓他好過點就說謊—— **維克多** ？會怕 **勇利** 不想回來？不可能的。他搖搖頭。維克多現在就在家裡，而他會走到世界盡頭，直到回到家所在的地方。維克多知道的。 

「是真的！真的。他整個人都 **枯萎** 了。什麼？是 **真的** 。」披集把手貼在胸前以表真誠。  
「無論如何，我想我的重點是，維克多，非常，關心你。不管你在冰上發生了什麼都不會改變的。」 

倉鼠輪子的刮擦尖響停了下來，房裡唯一的聲音只剩下披集筆電運作的嗡鳴聲，好像就沒聽他關過機。窗外的雪，自八天前的禮物事件之後便一直下著，現在像是打了個昏沉欲睡的呵欠似的停了下來。昨天，維克多在出門前忘了戴上手套，回來之後，趁他可憐的、一無所知的未婚夫沒注意，猛地把手伸進勇利衣服底下，冰得他放聲尖叫，維克多跟著發出深情中帶有一點邪惡的呵呵笑聲。當勇利回以冷酷無情的搔癢攻擊之後，也跟著他開心地笑了起來。 

勇利閉起眼睛，對著記憶微笑，而披集朝他朋友咧嘴一笑——他總是知道勇利什麼時候想起了維克多，他覺得那模樣實在彌足珍貴。冬日的陽光穿透厚重的雲層，讓勇利指上那枚已經與他相伴而生的戒指閃閃發光。在聖彼得堡的某處、大概正在訓練冰場，一枚與它相配的戒指正在維克多指間閃耀。勇利經常發現自己會這麼想，而他也相當樂意迷失在這一段思緒中。他會閉上眼睛，想像一條無形的絲線綁在他們倆的戒指之間。他們是相連的，總是相連的。 

「他到底怎麼讓你同意的呢？」 

「他就是，一直問。他已經預訂了明天早上的冰場，他還打給我老闆要她給我放一天假。」勇利光是想到就臉色發白。維克多就是不了解，雖然他真的很重要，但在勞雇關係上他並不比勇利的老闆更有資格說話。不過，當然，維克多一如往常，使出他親切隨和的個人魅力就把這件事給搞定了。

「而我不能就這樣拒絕，這對他來說意義太重大了。所以，除非你想把我推去讓公車撞，不然我真的不覺得我還有甚麼機會可以說不。」 

披集對他朋友誇張的腦內小劇場輕哼了聲。不過當他看到勇利濕漉漉的雙眼時，臉上偷著樂的表情就像海潮沖毀沙堡一般消失無蹤。他伸手捏捏勇利的手臂，讓對方看到他溫暖的微笑。勇利發現自己也得要回以一個淺笑。 

倉鼠跑輪尖細的噪音又再次響起。 

「你要跟維克多談談，勇利。告訴他你在想些什麼。」 

「我知道。」勇利說，因為他真的知道該這麼做。

 

\---

 

維克多看著尤里——或要把這青少年跟他未婚夫的名字區分開來的時候，叫做尤里奧——跳成了一個三周半跳，像是信步街頭似地輕鬆自若。他輕輕拍了拍手，邊想著能給什麼評語。他可不能讓這孩子太自負了。 

「你要用全身的律動去帶出那個動作，尤里。」他喊道，話語裹上糖粉混在呼氣中。「要從你的右手指尖開始。我想要看到一百萬個動作步驟全都融合為一。你有著芭蕾女伶的體態，我應該要能夠光從一個指頭，就馬上看出你想要詮釋甚麼樣的情感。」 

尤里奧吐了吐舌頭，轉了個弧角滑向維克多站著的地方，煞住腳時濺起了一小片冰屑，雙手撐在臀上。兩綹常垂在臉旁的髮絲綁在後腦勺，讓他看起來像個女孩子，正與他總是那麼深刻尖銳的怒目瞪視形成強烈反差。 

「我剛剛跳得超完美，而你也清楚這點。」 

「是嘛？」維克多朝他露出耀眼又嘲諷的笑容。「評審可不會這麼覺得噢。」 

尤里奧皺起眉又滑走了。 _他不是滑過冰面_ ，維克多想， _他是切到冰中_ 。維克多相信每一個選手對待冰的態度都不一樣。好比說，他將自己視為一個可以在冰上繪畫的人，還有披集，他是一個可以在冰上歌唱的人。而他好想好想、想得痛及臟腑，真的好想知道勇利在冰上會是什麼樣子的。你可以從一個人滑冰的模樣知道很多事情，光是繞行冰場一圈，就可以知道得比數小時的談話還多出更多。任何人看到走在街上的尤里奧，如果在恰到好處的燈光下，可能會覺得他是個溫柔甜美的年輕男孩，有著藝術家的氣質，可能是個詩人，而且絕對有著一顆寬容的心。然而維克多知道他很凶猛，他從這個十五歲男孩滑冰的樣子看得出來，他是一隻由火與冰組成的老虎。 

維克多猜想，勇利會用冰刀在冰面上寫詩，或者可以用冰刀來施展法術。但他必須 **知道** 。他得先了解他的勇利，這樣勇利才能真的成為 **他的** 。他的腦海深處總是有個喋喋不休的聲音，酸蝕著他的喉嚨底部，像癌細胞一樣擴散到他的胸膛和腹部，盤繞著讓他感到窒息。他從來不曾真正 **擁有** 任何人，不曾真正經歷過有意義的感情關係。而勇利對維克多一生中最穩定恆久的存在表現得這麼不感興趣（不，這還是美化了的說法，他表現得就是 **厭惡** ），讓他從根本上失去了安全感。這感覺就像是他有了一個不能忍受直視他眼睛、無法聆聽他聲音的未婚夫。維克多意識到，終有一天，他可能會必須要在勇利和冰場之間做出抉擇，而他痛恨自己，會覺得勇利可能沒法在這場抉擇中勝出。 

他繞著冰場滑行，試著甩開思緒。如果他真的在冰上作畫，那會是一幅傑克森‧波洛克的抽象畫。 

「你知道，維恰。」冰場圍牆後面傳來了粗啞但溫暖的聲音。「這冰雖好，但它不是真人。」 

維克多踉蹌了下停住腳步。 **踉蹌** ？他可是維克多。尼基弗洛夫。他才不會踉蹌，從來不會。他嗯了聲，回頭望去，臉上的表情像是一片剛被擦淨的白板。雅克夫正站在那，穿得像個層層疊疊的大禮包。他往圍牆上拍了拍，維克多滑向他。眼角餘光撇到尤里奧正在看他，又假裝自己沒在看。 

「滑冰可能會讓你感覺好些，維克多。」雅克夫低聲說，朝尤里奧擺擺手示意這跟他無關，讓他繼續練習。「但還是比不上把話說開。發生什麼事情了？」 

「事情？誰說的？」維克多左右張望好像要找出是誰做出如此斷言。 

「嘛，你臉上的表情告訴我的，這是其一。看起來好像有人逼你去踢一隻狗。不，你看起來就像那隻被踢的狗。」雅克夫看著維克多不滿地噘嘴，他翹起唇角。「其二，我從沒看你在沒事的時候滑成那樣。其三，你做接續步的時候腳滑了。那動作連小孩子都做得好。你分心了。而讓你分心的，無論是什麼，都不會是好事。」 

維克多伸手耙過頭髮，他還不至於生氣，但正壓抑著，像留在爐上太久的鍋子正咕嘟咕嘟冒泡，像起火的房間門上燒燙的門把。他把手拍到圍牆邊上，這動作讓他刺痛得像把冰塊壓到燙傷上。或許跟雅克夫談談會有幫助。畢竟這就是教練的工作。而且就算沒幫助，也絕對不會有甚麼損傷。 

「是勇利。」他嘆了口氣，聲音如沙粒沾在磨紅的皮膚上。 

「尤里？」雅克夫瞇起眼看向他年輕的學生，尤里奧正忙著把新的接續步練起來。他的表現總是又 **新** 又 **快** 又是 **最棒的** 。

「那個小混蛋幹了啥？」 

「吭？」維克多順著雅克夫的視線看去。

「噢，不是，不是尤里奧。是 **勇利** ，我的勇利。」當他說出「我的」時，感覺到一股電流竄過身體。有些人會把這叫做佔有慾，有些人會說這是愛，而維克多更喜歡不為它命名，而逕直將它印在臟腑上的燒傷展露出來。勇利是 **他的** 。

「那沒什麼。」 

「小情侶吵架了是嘛？」維克多感到一片紅暈爬上臉頰，雅克夫只翻了個白眼，搖了搖頭。這對雅克夫而言當然容易了，他講起浪漫關係時總是帶著點譏誚和厭倦。就雅克夫所知，愛不過只是一種微不足道的娛樂，某個片刻之間可能感覺還不賴，但之後永遠都要因此而疼痛不堪的事物；從來不曾感受過愛，也比餘生都活在心碎的空虛中來得好。

「給他買幾束花。小伙子們會給彼此送花嗎？我不知道。或許送巧克力。我原本想建議你給他烤個蛋糕，不過我假設你是真的想把他哄回來，所以還是別這麼做吧。」 

「我們沒有分手。」這些字句含混倉促又絕望地從他口中吐出。「所以沒有什麼，什麼要哄回來的。就只是。」 

「只是？」 

「他不肯來冰場，從來不肯。我的意思是，他明天早上的時候會來，這是頭一次。」維克多發出一陣氣惱的嘶聲，剛好與尤里奧的貝爾曼旋轉同步。那個少年的動作成了一片水彩氤氳的模糊。

「他非常緊張，我想他戰戰兢兢的。我覺得他昨天晚上甚至都沒睡著。」 

「雖然輪不到我來提供感情建議，不過你有真的 **問過** 他怎麼了嗎？」雅克夫看到尤里奧下巴著地摔在冰上時抖了下。  
「站起來，尤里，」他喊道，「你沒做到完美之前不准離開，如果有必要的話，你就一整晚留在這裡，我晚上也沒有其他事要做。」  
他轉回維克多。「嘛，你問過他嗎？」

維克多把身體的重心從一隻腳換到另一隻腳，讓自己在這溫和的壓力下稍稍左右滑動一下。溝通從來不是他的強項。遇到勇利時，他摸摸蹭蹭不斷、褒美之詞不絕，但說的做的，從來不是真正重要的。當維克多‧尼基弗洛夫是很容易的，這讓維克多可以認為自己是一切的中心。當然他不會真的表現得那麼明顯，他不像那種垃圾名人，會覺得月亮繞著地球轉是因為所有事情都跟他們有關。但那種感覺，隱隱地、下意識地，還是存在著的。維克多想不起什麼時候自己家門前沒有記者來拜訪，或者數不清的人們前仆後繼地為他獻上讚美。他是自己的世界、與外頭許多世界的中心，而他的溝通能力因此從沒長進。他就只是認為，如果勇利有哪裡不對勁了，他就會 **知道** 的。那會是一種直覺。而事實上那直覺成了一種不快的驚駭，感覺像是突然從天上墜下，知道自己沒辦法穩當落地，卻也無能為力。那撞擊就要來臨了，更可怕的是，維克多可以看到它就要發生。他很確定鐵達尼號上的乘客，如果不知道會撞上冰山的話，一定會更享受他們那趟短暫的旅程。 

眼光垂著看向冰面，維克多搖了下頭。他覺得自己像個小孩，因為太晚睡覺被罵了。 

「那就問啊，傻孩子。」雅克夫的聲音裡含著他所有的怒意。不過，在那之下，維克多確定他也聽到了無庸置疑的，忍受他多年卻依然帶著親暱之情的溫暖。

「問他。問題就解決了。」 

「但那會有 **什麼問題** 啊，雅克夫？那就只是冰而已。」 

「 **維恰** 。」他的教練責備道，搖搖頭。他闔上眼，好像光是看著這樣一個笨蛋就會讓他感到生理上的疼痛。「在所有人之中，就屬你最應該了解，問題從來就 **不只是** 冰。」雅克夫抬起手，似乎想拍拍維克多的手臂，但接著他又作罷，手垂回原處，先前的打算只是動作中的一個頓點。 

「現在我們把問題說清楚了，回去練習吧。你今天要比預定時間晚一個小時離開。」 

「什麼？為什麼？」 

「你浪費時間聊天。」 

當維克多滑開邊誇張地喃喃抱怨著教練的嚴重不公，還有發洩他對冬天的強烈不滿時，他確定雅克夫向他笑了，他瞥見了他眼裡的一抹冰刀刀鋒似的光芒。雅克夫的訓練很嚴格，但這全是因為他關心他們，而維克多也不會想要其他的訓練方式。

 

\---

 

傍晚時分，維克多坐在沙發上看電視，勇利從廚房走出來（一場意外讓他們所有的餐具都毀了，只有一個馬克杯倖存下來，之後勇利就決定由他負責擔起洗碗大任），整個人癱坐在維克多腿上。 _他一定很累了_ 。維克多想著，邊自然而然地蜷起身體、摟住他的未婚夫。 

勇利的鼻尖碰了碰維克多的下巴，維克多將他緊緊抱在懷裡，在勇利的下巴、臉頰、鼻子上各印了個吻，最後終於落在他唇上。溫暖的，玫瑰金色澤的， **家** 。

 _沒錯_ ，維克多想， _一切都很好_ 。而所有的談話、所有的詢問，所有他打算做的事情，事實上都沒有發生。因為一切都沒事，一切都很好，而問那些問題只會讓事情變得沒那麼好了。不應該去挖人瘡疤。

而早上跟披集談過之後，一直在唇上銜著話語，想告訴維克多的勇利，就在維克多的臂彎築成的堡壘中沉沉入睡，他的話語也隨之褪去。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者章末後記：
> 
> 1\. 披集說維克多一人在家過周末的那個故事，會這樣安排有兩個原因，第一個是披集想要安慰他朋友，而我覺得這種方法很好，可以顯示披集強烈支持他們的關係。第二是我想要表現出維克多也跟勇利一樣對這段關係很沒安全感。當然勇利不會把披集的說法放在心上，因為他心裡把維克多看得很高很高，所以維克多擔心他會離開的這個想法，在他腦袋裡面是不會成立的。就跟上一章的狀況一樣，勇利就只是假設維克多會知道那些事情，而事實上他也真的需要聽到勇利說出來。
> 
> 2\. 如果勇利因為要去冰場而驚慌不安（沒法用更準確的詞了），他幹嘛同意？因為，對勇利來說，沒有什麼比維克多的快樂更重要了，這說起來雖然挺甜的，但也蠻不健康的，因為這種想法一部份是由他無法逃避、一直掛在心上的恐懼產生的，因為他怕維克多會跟他分手。
> 
> 3\. 維克多將冰場視為自己的一部份，所以這就是為什麼勇利的厭惡會讓他這麼震驚。討厭冰對維克多而言，就像是勇利討厭維克多的一大部分，而維克多一直都覺得勇利是完美的，所以他真的覺得很害怕。
> 
> 4\. 維克多覺得自己是"那個"維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，不單單只是自尊心的事情（雖然有一小部分也是）。是因為這是他從很年輕的時候就一直被這樣告知。他一直把自己放在一個極高極嚴格的標準下審視，所以這也就造成了溝通問題，因為承認問題的存在感覺就像是失敗了，而那個維克多‧尼基弗洛夫是不會失敗的。這同時也代表他給自己很多壓力。
> 
> 5\. 在這個故事裡，我寫的維克多對勇利是相當具有佔有慾的，之後你還會看到更多這樣的表現。雖然他是好意，不過這對他們兩個來說都不是太健康。在前面也提到了，這個AU裡面維克多不曾有過真的感情關係，或許他也從來沒覺得自己被愛過，而現在他有勇利了，所以他決定要抓緊所有能抓住的一切，這同時也會讓他覺得勇利是有點被動的，雖然他自己並沒有意識到。回顧一下序章，維克多在一夜情之後就追蹤勇利橫跨半個美洲，這行為其實不是很正常。
> 
> 譯者後記：
> 
> 下一章就要上冰場了噢！有沒有很期待！  
> 做好防護措施噢！第一次小爆炸就要來了！


	4. 薄冰之上

維克多都不知道真的有人能夠臉色發灰，而勇利就是辦到了。不只是粉筆般的蒼白（他曾經看過尤里奧露出那種臉色，在他不聽勸，吃過午餐馬上跑去做五次旋轉之後），或者是毫無血色（他看過雅克夫露出那種臉色，在維克多還是少年時，摔在冰上，發現自己爬不起來的時候），而是 **灰色** 。不是維克多頭髮的銀灰色，或是陰天海面褪淡的顏色，而是真正的墓碑般的灰色。 _沒錯_ ，維克多想， _就是那樣，墓碑般的灰色_ 。 

勇利看起來隨時都可能爆炸，或可能開始劇烈嘔吐，或是直接昏過去。但是不，維克多就算毫無辦法、只能憑意志力，也要阻止那些事情的發生。今天就是那個日子了。他 **終於** 要讓他的勇利踏上冰面了。 **他的** 。

他一隻手環在他伴侶腰間，這舉動半是表現親暱，半是表現強迫。勇利蹣跚地跟著，為他的左臉可以蹭著維克多的毛衣、得到些安慰而感到高興。維克多可能正陪他走向死刑台，而他還是會找到時間感激，為他能在維克多毛衣的柔軟、底下結實肌肉的存在，或者是呼息裡代表著 **家** 的味道（凝著模糊的薄荷，還有遙遠的、像是順著微風吹來的松木香味）中，感受到純粹的喜悅。

勇利逼自己一直走， _一隻腳放在另一隻腳前，再做一次，一隻腳放在另一隻腳前_ 。他得趕著，得小跑兩步才能趕上維克多又大又優雅的跨步。每次小跑他的心臟就猛跳四拍，同時他的肺臟像慢動作一樣伸展又收縮。 _只要專心走路就好，一隻腳放在另一隻腳前_ ，他告訴自己。他試著找到維克多心跳的聲音，但每當他一有把握，那聲音就被繁忙街道上無休止的喧嘩給沖走。如果他們在長谷津平靜的街道上，維克多的心跳就會像地震時大地的搖晃一樣清晰。他想要問維克多可不可以慢下腳步，但是，如果那成了什麼隱喻怎麼辦？ 

冰場近在眼前，看起來鮮明、帶著金屬質感，又很怪異。像一架幽浮在聖彼得堡市中心迫降。勇利閉緊眼睛，緊到足以讓眼前的一片黑暗跳起舞來，他在心裡想像所有自己現在更願意去的地方：在那家他工作的、迪士尼風格的花店，他的手指靈巧而篤定地穿梭在花莖與枝葉之間，清楚知道哪一種花該與哪一種相配，因為那裡是他的領地，又安全又穩定；或者是與維克多一起蜷在床上，讓他的手臂環住他，像繫上安全帶，聽著俄羅斯人用日語喃喃著聽起來不太流利、文法也不太正確，但能感覺到熱切心意的情話；或者跟馬卡欽在公園裡玩，看她追在維克多身後，像個憂心忡忡的媽媽追著她不聽話的小孩；或者回到他 **真正** 的家，狼吞虎嚥媽媽做的豬排丼，如果擁抱可以吃下肚的話，那一定就會是豬排丼的滋味；以及一座更小的、不太像他眼前這棟的建築物，有點像是間漆上銀色油漆的倉庫。每一步都讓他更接近 **那裡** ，而他不確定自己還能不能回得來。他不想要拋下維克多，他不想要失去 **家** 和 **安全感** 還有 **這就是我應該待的地方** 。再也不要了。 

維克多起先並沒有發現勇利停下腳步了，直到他發現自己被往回扯，好像他拴著甚麼死沉死沉的東西。他轉過頭，皺起眉。墓碑般的灰色不知怎地變得更灰了。他突然煞住腳步時，裝著滑冰用具的背包（是俄羅斯國旗的顏色）狠狠地撞上他的背。他可以感覺到一只刀齒隔著布料柔軟又銳利地戳著他，與他看向勇利時心臟的抽痛一模一樣。 

「勇利？」他伸出覆著手套的指尖輕觸勇利的下巴，在遲鈍的惶恐中看著那個日本男孩——因為，現在他看起來更像個男孩子而不是個男人，像個在商場裡迷路著急著找到媽媽的孩子——躲了開來。

「Luchik。」 _我小小的光芒_ 。維克多的聲音裡淌著一滴血。「怎麼了？」 

他將雙手覆在勇利肩上，輕輕捏了捏，拇指彎成一個逗點。他稍稍彎下膝蓋，平視他未婚夫的眼睛，尋找著任何可以讓他有所依憑、結實明確的事物，讓他能夠 **明白** 。但勇利只是茫然地看著前方。他看著維克多，但維克多不確定勇利真的在看他。

「 **Luchik** ？」 

這似乎成了打破魔咒的解藥，因為突然間勇利眨起了眼、狠狠吞嚥，像他的嘴裡突然積滿了水同時又感覺太渴。在那一刻，那正是勇利感覺到的——太過了、又根本不夠。從來不夠。他不夠做他自己，對任何人來說都不夠，對維克多而言也 **絕對** 不夠。

「我做不到，維克多。」他的聲音成了尖銳的嗚咽，如一把刀正快速地削開一條細細的電線，剝到最底，就什麼也沒了。

「拜託，拜託別逼我這麼做。別逼我，維克多，拜託，拜託。」他一字一字吐出這些字句，每個字都是一團呼息的星球，爆炸後剎那間成了超新星。

「 **維恰** 。告訴我不用這麼做。不要逼我。維恰，維克多，拜託， **拜託你** 。」 

維克多搖搖晃晃地後退，而那並不是因為腳下結冰的地面。他不知道是什麼傷他更深，是勇利明知滑冰對維克多來說有多重要，還想著逃避；或者是他那樣看著維克多，好像他覺得這個俄羅斯人，是故意要 **傷害** 他的未婚夫。難道維克多沒有讓勇利知道他有多珍貴嗎？難道他沒有照顧他嗎？他還記得幾個星期前的一個晚上，他們去了一間酒吧，維克多離席兩分鐘去洗手間，回來的時候發現有一個年長的、壯得跟牛一樣的男人正在向勇利搭話。維克多沒有停下來聽他在說些什麼，只看到他未婚夫臉上噁心不適快要窒息的表情，還看到那人的鹹豬手正扒在 **他的** 勇利身上（一隻在他肩上，一隻在他臀上），而他的眼前被一片血紅的暴風雨給淹沒。那個男人回家的時候少了一顆牙，多了一個黑眼圈。維克多怎麼想都不是個暴力的人，而他會盡一切來保護勇利，讓他安然無恙。而 **這** ，這就是勇利給他的回報？就這樣看著維克多好像懷疑他會讓他受苦？他感覺像是肚子被踢了一腳，漣漪向外震盪出白熱疼痛的浪潮。他腦中轉過一百萬件不同的事情，不同的回應，他知道他應該做出的回應。他應該將手臂繞過勇利的背將他緊緊抱住，好像勇利是個寶物而他是他的寶箱。他應該要在勇利的眼皮上落下雪花般的親吻。他應該要說 _當然你不用這麼做，勇利，我永遠不會逼你做任何你不願意做的事情_ 。但是不。他受傷了。他覺得自己被背叛了，他不知所措，而 **該死的** ，從來沒人對維克多說過 **不** 。 

「我們要去滑冰，勇利。」他輕快地說，用那種他對馬卡欽說他們要去散步、而不容許拒絕的方式說道。「在我為你做了那麼多之後，我覺得你可以做到這件小小的事情來回報我。」 

所以維克多繼續大步向前，走向冰場，他的心靜滯著，直到他聽到勇利趕忙跟上他，像在雨季裡快跑的腳步聲時，才又重新開始跳動。 

 _沒錯_ ，維克多想， _問題解決了_ 。

 

\---

 

冰鞋太緊了。皮革堅硬、無法彎折，咬住勇利的腳踝，用它不肯鬆懈的拳頭捏緊他的腳趾。不過它終究會放鬆的。勇利知道。他現在所能想的只有現在有多冷。他可以在空氣中嘗到冰面邊緣的金屬味道。勇利從沒嘗過砒霜，不過他想那味道應該不會有太大的差別。

更衣室的長椅太硬，又扁平得像是坐在磨鈍的剃刀上。他彎下身綁鞋帶，但每一次他抓起了鞋帶，就又從他顫抖的指尖如沙粒般滑落。他希望維克多會覺得這顫抖是因為寒冷，而不是因為他內心的動搖。

在鞋帶第五次從他手中鬆脫之後，已經著裝完畢的維克多跪在他面前的粗糙地板上，快速地、又小心得像在為他繫上一條鑽石項鍊似地，幫勇利打好了鞋帶。 

「這樣可以嗎？會不會太緊？」維克多的聲音很溫柔，他一隻手捧著勇利左腳的鞋尖。感覺像是在握著手，至少對維克多來說是這樣。勇利點頭，而維克多就算很想忍著也無法克制住笑意。就是今天了，而這一定會很 **完美** 的。

「太好了。我們走吧。走在冰刀上沒有看起來那麼難。嘛，比穿著高跟鞋走還簡單一點。就是不要想太多——」 

不過勇利已經站起身了，在他的冰刀上站得很穩。他臉上的皮膚一直在抽動，尤其是雙頰，像是他的腦袋裡正在發生小型的地震。或者再更準確一點，像是他再過兩秒就要吐了。

維克多微微噘起嘴，不太高興講話一半被打斷——他喜歡扮演教練——然後伸手摟住勇利的腰。他不會讓他摔倒的。永遠不會。在任何意義上都不會。

 

冰場裡面一片空蕩，但感覺像是充滿了鬼魂。周圍圍繞著一圈圈塑膠椅子，只有在維克多滑冰的時候才會坐滿觀眾。冰面光滑無瑕，還沒有人踩上去過，而在勇利的眼裡這看起來太過了。它看起來像一片凍土，等著被人佔領或征服，不然就會被它擊潰。在勇利看來，它就像張得大大的嘴，等著把所有顏色都吞噬殆盡。他兩手揪緊了維克多樸素的黑色T恤，緊緊靠著他。 

他想要說出來，叫出來。那聲尖叫在他的胃裡燒灼，掐抓著他的喉嚨。他已經這麼做過了，在他們來的路上，而那只讓維克多用那種眼光看著他，好像勇利往他脖子上抹了一刀。如果他真的得這麼做的話，他會逼自己撐過去，再加上看起來好像如果他不這麼做的話，維克多會對他生氣，而且不只是因為他沒有滿足他的標準。勇利短暫地想 _嘿這樣不對吧_ ，但他馬上將那個念頭甩出腦海。維克多是 **一切的一切** 。而勇利呢？勇利是刻在冰上的那些線條，無足輕重，很容易抹去。

維克多帶他走到圍牆的入口處。他低頭對著勇利微笑，感覺就像寒冰融化。他眼睛的閃亮，臉上淺淺的愛心形的笑，他的溫度。 _噢_ ，勇利想， _該死_ 。 _這就是愛_ 。 

「我會先站上去，然後幫你跨過來。」維克多在勇利額上落了個吻，讓他濕亮的唇印留在他未婚夫冰冷的皮膚上。他在心裡記住他真的得幫勇利買頂帽子。或許買頂藍色的。他蠻確定可以找到一頂上面寫著「維克多‧尼基弗洛夫」的，可能從哪個粉絲網站上可以找到。然後他還可以用油性筆加上「的財產」。

「好的。這會沒事的。我保證。」 

他踏上冰面，感覺又重新變成自己該有的樣子了。他做了個小小的旋轉，只為了炫耀他做得到，然後對勇利擺上了他得獎時的笑容（根據一本雜誌上的介紹，他是蟬聯四屆的 **花滑界最性感的** 男子冠軍）。當他看到對方臉上真切驚恐的表情時，他的笑容軟了下來，成了更親密的、只為勇利展現的模樣。他這次並沒有因此而感到沮喪，不，事實上，他現在發現這其實蠻可愛的。 _沒錯_ ，維克多想， _他這麼緊張，是因為他想給我留下好印象_ 。他的心在幸福的疼痛中膨脹起來。 

在短暫而漫長的片刻中，維克多沒辦法將視線從勇利臉上移開，看著他粉色的臉頰，他稍稍凌亂的頭髮，美麗的顫抖著的雙唇，色澤複雜深邃的棕色眼睛（在正確的燈光下，他的眼裡會閃著金色和紫色的斑點）。不過接著維克多的笑容就換成了一個表演者的笑容，一個維克多‧尼基弗洛夫的笑容，而他向他的未婚夫伸出手。這是一座橋梁。一株橄欖枝。一句承諾。 

什麼也做不了的勇利，只能向他妥協。技術上來說，他想，他現在就在冰上，因為他看到他的手正徘徊在冰面上的半空中。他覺得這感覺應該不會太糟糕，不會在維克多抓住他的手、抓得那麼用力，好像他要試著將他們兩人融合為一的時候。他甚至敢抬頭，給維克多露出一個微笑。這就是了。他在 **所有事情** 上都向維克多讓步了，給了他連自己也從來不知道可以給出的東西。

維克多牽起勇利的另一隻手，然後輕鬆地帶他到冰上。他已經全都計畫好了，該怎麼進行下去：讓勇利踏到冰上，告訴他該怎麼滑得安全，教他怎麼在冰上行走，最後維克多會在後頭抱住勇利，繞著冰場滑行，讓他知道飛行是什麼樣的感覺。但是這一刻，所有的安排全都不復存在了，維克多發現自己把勇利拉進他緊得可以壓碎骨頭的懷抱中，把他抱離冰面快樂地轉了一圈。不過，當他把勇利放下來時，他發現沒法讓勇利的手放開他的衣服。勇利的雙手死死揪著維克多的衣服，用力到指節發白，雙膝環著維克多的腿側，他的臉緊緊貼在維克多胸口的避難所中不肯移開。他把眼睛閉得緊緊的，喘著吸進維克多的味道，逼自己想著 _家、家、家_ 。他沒法呼吸，而他現在把臉埋在布料裡的動作對這個情況一點幫助也沒有，但他管不著了。 **家、家、家** 。 

「 **Luchik** ？」維克多溫暖地咕噥道，一隻手撫著勇利的頭髮。另一隻手溫柔而堅定地落在勇利的臀上，手臂繞過勇利的背後。

「我不會讓你摔倒的。永遠不會，無論怎樣都不會。就算我們腳下的世界開始分崩離析，我也不會放手。」

這有點嚇到維克多了，發現自己有多認真地講出這些話。直到確實地說出口，他才確定自己真的是這樣想的。

「我保證。」 

勇利看向維克多，沒有把他的臉從這俄羅斯人的胸前移開，看起來就像隻鼴鼠在漫長的冬天後第一次把頭探出洞穴。維克多對上他的目光，感覺如同一只魚鉤嵌入了他的內臟，突然將他往前拉扯。現在他有了他宇宙中最重要的兩樣事物，勇利在他的懷裡，而冰在他的腳下。他還能再企求什麼呢？ 

他開始在冰上滑行。他的兩腿鬆鬆地繞在勇利的小腿旁，所以勇利可以跟他一起滑。維克多已經用盡了所有的溫柔，想像著天使扇動翅膀的節奏來一步步滑行，但他們一離開冰場邊緣，勇利又把頭埋了下去。 

或許這不太對勁，但是維克多喜歡這樣。他喜歡勇利緊緊地依附著他。好像他是唯一可以保障勇利安全的人。他這樣絕對是錯的，但是維克多 **好喜歡** 勇利這麼依賴他。 **我的** 。

 

然後在一聲單純的抽噎中，一切都崩毀了。

 

他們滑到冰場中央，或者該說是維克多滑到了冰場中央，而勇利只是抓著他不放，而那時勇利再也受不了了。開始是一聲抽噎，接著成了嗚咽。那是凋萎的花兒垂落花瓣的聲音，落在地上，在他聽來成了洪水轟鳴的巨響。如此微小卻又無比巨大，這聲音讓維克多停了下來。他停了下來，注意到了——確實有一片潮濕暈透了他的衣服。 

 _該死_ ，維克多想， _勇利在哭_ 。

如果要列出在這世上維克多最討厭的三件事情，那八成會是（或至少現在就是）：有人在他面前哭，勇利覺得難過，還有勇利因為他而難過。然後，在這一刻，這三件事情同時發生了。

他把勇利從他身前剝開，退後一步檢視他的狀況。他起先以為勇利臉上的紅暈是害羞，或可能是受凍泛紅，但那是因為皮膚被淚水鹽分刺激而起的紅斑。他的嘴唇已經在緊張中咬得血跡斑斑，不停顫抖著，讓更多細微卻宏亮的聲響像絕望的動物一般逃竄而出。勇利沒法停止發抖。他的胸膛不停起伏但是，維克多發現，不是因為想要嘔吐，而是因為掙扎著吸進氧氣而感到疼痛。

勇利， **他的** 勇利，恐慌症要發作了。而這都是他的，維克多的錯。 

「勇利，勇利，」他將手撫在勇利柔軟的臉頰弧線上。「沒事的，只要呼吸就好了，來跟我一起。」

即便這一點道理也沒有，勇利還是用力搖頭，這只讓他更暈了。一切都不要。 **不要，不要，不不不不。為什麼維克多就不能放過我** ，勇利想。為什麼維克多堅持要這麼做？為什麼他看不到勇利這一路上都在哭然後發現這不是什麼好主意？勇利用最原始的本能信任著維克多，而維克多只把這份信任扔回他臉上，好像它不值一文，這讓勇利覺得好難受，這讓他的世界往錯的方向傾斜了好幾度。如果他不能相信維克多會關心他的話，他還能相信誰呢？所有事物都在狂亂的浪潮下原地崩毀。

然後，一件勇利以前遇過的事情發生了，他遇過好幾次，但對象從來不會是維克多。

維克多發飆了。

該死的，他這麼努力的嘗試了，試著要包容勇利。但是不行，勇利還是帶著那麼誇張的演戲似的態度，還有那副自怨自艾的心態。像維克多這麼自信的人幾乎不可能理解何謂焦慮，而這一刻他發現自己也不想要理解它。他只想要滑冰，還有讓勇利快樂。這股挫折實在沉重過頭了，在他心裡，勇利討厭冰場等於討厭維克多自己的恐懼，將他啃食殆盡。他從來沒有過這種感覺，好像他或許不夠好，而他並不明白該怎麼做。他所知道的，只有他想要這種感覺停下來。 

「你該長大了，勇利，」他發現自己在咆哮。 _或許_ ，他想， _我可以嚇唬他開始滑冰_ 。可能會有震懾的效果。「別再只顧自己了。我看過小孩子來學滑冰，還都是小寶寶。但是你卻不肯。我現在知道為什麼了，你就是喜歡覺得自己很特別，你就喜歡大家都注意你。這次不行了。我不會再忍受你了。你要不振作起來開始滑，就收拾你的行李給我滾。」 

嘛，他肯定得到勇利的注意了。這個日本男人僵硬地站著，他的兩腳之間與肩等寬。他看起來敞開得像一本被扔到海面上漂浮的書，頁面上的墨跡暈散開來，一片模糊。勇利退了開來。除了他的指尖和泛紅的臉頰，他的身體感受到的一切都好冰冷，這種冰冷從未如此強烈。 

 **收拾你的行李給我滾** 。這些字句耳鳴一般迴盪在他耳邊。 

「我以為你會不一樣，」勇利伸手緊緊按住胸口，按在他心上，好像試著要保護它。他發現自己聽起來是生氣、激烈、尖苦的，而他不太確定為什麼，只是那感覺很好。感覺像是某種屏障，一面盾牌。 **離我遠點** 。  
「我就知道。我知道花滑選手都是什麼樣子。」 

「噢，你知道，是嗎？」維克多嘶聲說，雙手支在臀上。「那是什麼樣的呀？ **我們** 是什麼樣的啊？你要告訴我啊， **親愛的** 勇利，我真的 **好想** 知道哦。」他臉上的冷笑幾乎可以切穿鋼鐵。他覺得受傷了，而他也想要勇利有這種感覺，即便他從來不想讓他受苦。不真的想。

「繼續啊。」 

緊接著的一片沉默讓勇利明白了所有他需要知道的事情，維克多已經扔下了戰帖。他知道他應該就任它留在那兒，任它在他倆之間的冰面上蔓延開來。他知道他應該要說對不起，但那字眼卡在喉嚨裡。他 **並不想要** 道歉。為什麼維克多可以對他發飆，可以表現得這麼徹頭徹尾的 **討厭** ，卻還要指望勇利被動地接受這些？勇利為了跟維克多在一起放棄了所有一切。他的家人，他的工作，他的朋友，他的家。 **為什麼** 他不能生氣？他找不到答案。

如果這是在其他日子、其他地方發生的事情，勇利就會把它留在那了。然而，他已經是一捲繃得死緊的彈簧，而維克多只是再多推了他一把。 

「傲慢自大，」他回罵道。「自私，只在乎自己，刻薄， **一群惡霸** 。這就是你，維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。一個又壞又自我中心的 **惡霸** 。我以為你會 **不一樣** 。」勇利可以聽到自己尖銳的破音，裂開撕碎外層憤怒的表皮，揭開下方灼燒沸騰了血肉的焦慮。他發出一聲啜泣。這聲音足以讓維克多瑟縮著後退，他的臉現在是一副疼痛驚恐的面具，上面流淌過的罪惡感深到可以留下疤痕。勇利覺得自己像個蓄積了太多蒸氣的壓力鍋。  
「但你就是那樣， **你就是** 。你不在乎別人，你只在乎你自己。你就像 **他們** 一樣。你就只會 **奪取** ，維克多。我為了你離開家，我把所有東西都留下了，只因為我以為，或許，你 **曾經是** 我的一切。」 

維克多覺得好像所有的光都從從他身體裡抽走了。他只剩一具空殼。勇利討厭他。 **勇利討厭他了** 。在那一刻，或許，他或許可以明白勇利的焦慮是什麼感受。像是所有肢體都殘廢了。窒息。他所有的血球像恆星爆炸，像要死了，在他體內流動的太陽系坍塌崩潰落入黑暗之中。 

「Luchik。」他的聲音聽起來像一道傷口，血肉綻開。他伸出手想要碰碰勇利的肩膀，但他的未婚夫掙開了他。他以前懷疑過，但現在維克多確定了：他不能失去勇利。永遠不能，尤其不能在這樣的事情之後。不能在冰上。

如果他失去了他的勇利，滑冰還有什麼意義？ 

「 **求求你** 。我不是真心的。」 

「你還是說了。你就是說了。我知道你怎麼想我的。你說出口了。」維克多注意到了勇利聲音中的喘息，還有他棕色眼睛中狂亂的光澤。 **他的恐慌症要發作了** 。維克多挪近了些，但勇利比他更快速地退後，像隻狐狸一樣。 

「不要碰我。不要靠近我。 **拜託** 。現在不行。離我遠點，維克多。」 

但是維克多遵從了自己的直覺而不是他伴侶的請求，又再一次滑近他，伸出雙手像要接近一隻危險的動物。勇利那樣看著他，看起來那麼害怕、那麼失落而渺小，讓他胸口發疼，維克多只想讓那樣的神情消失。他從來不想要他的勇利露出那種模樣。 

他的手指一握住勇利的手腕，一件不可思議的事就發生了。那個通常連踩到螞蟻都會覺得良心不安的勇利，收回自己的手臂，然後雙手猛然拍向維克多結實城牆似的的胸口，非常非常用力。用力得讓維克多失去平衡，然後嚇呆的維克多，砰一聲重重地摔到冰上。維克多就那樣，雙腿在身前伸直，在一片震驚的沉默中仰坐著。 

勇利直直地盯著自己的雙手，然後盯著維克多，然後又看向他的手。他真的那麼做了嗎？他的呼吸變得粗重、沉著水氣。他傷了 **維克多** 。 

「勇利，沒事的！」維克多哄道，跪起身子。他可以讀出勇利眼裡的神色，他並沒有感到他起先以為會有的委屈，而是發現他現在更愧疚了。但現在需要的不是道歉。他得要讓勇利明白這沒問題，他們馬上就可以離開冰場，直接回家抱抱。他現在只想給勇利做 **豬排丼** 。想在他未婚夫吃飯的時候梳梳他的頭髮。他想要給他唱俄羅斯的歌，給他唱那些以前他媽媽在他睡不著的時候為他唱的歌。

「沒事的， **我** 沒事的。」 

勇利一直不斷地搖頭，他的手抖得像剛從颶風中逃脫。在維克多還能說得更多之前，他直直衝過冰場，跳過圍牆，踉蹌著跑向更衣室的方向。看著勇利滑開的時候，維克多發現勇利滑得並不像一個新手，他並沒有像大部分第一次滑冰的人那樣跌跌撞撞、或笨拙得無法前進，他是在 **滑行** 。他動作裡的優雅讓維克多的胸口、幾分鐘前勇利的臉才依偎過的地方，振盪著疼痛。他從未感到如此寒冷，如此空虛，如此 **孤獨** 。 

他放任自己倒回冰上坐著，不在乎寒意啃蝕著他穿著運動褲的屁股。他不在乎了。他什麼都不在乎了。他願意馬上把他所有的金牌熔掉，給勇利鑄一個新的戒指；如果這可以讓勇利回來的話，他會把他所有冰鞋的冰刀都扯下來、扔進莫伊卡河裡。但他沒有去追勇利。在所有他願意付出換得勇利再愛他一次的事情中，他偏偏沒去做那件真的可能造成改變的事情。為什麼呢？因為他怕得深入骨髓，怕會讓情況變得更糟。 

一陣銳利響亮的聲音響起。他轉頭看向聲音的來源，那是一陣掌聲，有人在拍手，他瞇眼看向冰場後方。在那兒，坐在觀眾席上、漫不經心地把腳跨在前座上的人，是尤里奧。那是一陣莊嚴肅穆的掌聲，像是揮劍築起拱門讓貴族經過，那個少年一邊拍手，一邊踩著冰鞋走向冰場圍牆。他馬上就滑向維克多，而一瞬之間維克多以為他會伸手幫他站起來。但是沒有。當然他沒這麼做了。 

「做的好啊，笨蛋。」尤里奧在維克多站起身的時候拉長聲音說道。「那可 **真是** 太圓滿了。」 

「噢，那我以為你就對愛 **無所不知** 了，是嗎？」維克多挑起一邊眉毛。

 「我知道的明顯比你更多。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者章末後記：
> 
> 1\. 在做了一些搜尋，還有讀過一篇叫做〈10個稱呼你俄羅斯男朋友的暱稱〉的文章之後，我選「Luchik」作為維克多對勇利的暱稱。它的意思是「陽光」或「小小的光芒」，我覺得這名字a)超可愛 b)蠻能代表維克多對勇利的感覺，還有c)也是索契冬奧其中一隻吉祥物的名字，所以這當然可以代表花滑了。
> 
> 2\. 如果勇利這麼怕去冰場，他為什麼不直接走掉就好？原因是他真的非常害怕會失去維克多（再加上他人那麼接近冰場，焦慮加劇，對當時的情況一點幫助也沒有），所以他真的會字面意義地逼自己下過一遍地獄只為了取悅他。他真的有發出抗議說不想去冰場，這其實還蠻重要的，因為他通常就只是忍著，然後順著維克多的心意來。他覺得自己要徵得維克多的同意才能離開，而這真的不對，他們倆之間的權力關係並不平衡。
> 
> 3\. 維克多對勇利哀求的反應。維克多覺得他已經做得挺好了，他讓勇利開心，愛他，珍惜他，而且勇利也沒跟他說過不一樣的話，所以他哪裡知道有什麼不同了？維克多掙扎著要維持這段關係（這是他第一段認真的感情關係）而他真的做得很努力了，所以當勇利在冰場的路上說那些話的時候，他很震驚，而且覺得很疼。他的反應也跟他的佔有欲有關，他不自知地把勇利看得很被動，而且不能真的接受勇利想要的東西跟他不同，這對一直活在做維克多‧尼基弗洛夫的小泡泡裡的維克多來說一點道理也沒有。他的佔有欲也體現在之前提到他們出去酒吧的那晚上。只因為有人跟勇利講話就揍人？就算對方真的有對他未婚夫動手動腳，維克多也不應該變得這麼暴力，也不應該把這當作是愛的表現。
> 
> 4\. 維克多沒有發現逼勇利踏到冰場上是很自私又刻薄的事情，他的意圖真的是好的。就算勇利在來冰場的路上小小的崩潰了一次，他也不覺得有什麼大不了的，因為他看不到這件事的重要性。他不習慣考慮到別人的想法和感受。他也沒有認真想過為什麼勇利不想去冰場，他只因為勇利不想去而感到受傷。他覺得滑冰會讓勇利快樂，純粹是因為這是能讓他快樂的事物。
> 
> 5\. 我覺得有必要在這邊說一下，在這個故事裡，他們倆人在一起的時間還不到一年。他們偶遇對方，然後像一陣旋風，馬上就把他們彼此放在一個幾乎沒地方可以喘息的狀況中。他們還沒有完全了解彼此和彼此的心意。因為維克多有那些「我不會放手的」和「勇利比冰場更重要」的說法和想法，可以知道他們倆人都真的很愛對方，當然啦，但是他們沒有好好地了解對方。
> 
> 6\. 他們在冰上對彼此說的話各自都有一小部分是認真的。因為他們都很不善於溝通，他們的想法都潰爛生瘡了，在很有壓力的情況下，說出來的時候就像用倒的。
> 
> 7\. 維克多對勇利失去耐心有點像是在回應原作第七集，維克多要打碎勇利的心想讓他擺脫恐慌。他不知道怎麼處理勇利的焦慮，而且因為勇利沒跟他說過，或告訴他自己需要什麼，維克多在那時候真的沒有什麼能做的。
> 
> 譯者後記：
> 
> 在第十二章以前我會保留Luchik這個暱稱不翻譯它，主要的原因....說出來就劇透了。


	5. 聽我說

維克多繞著尤里奧滑圈，帶著一種高高在上的態度來審視這個少年。他伸手調整了一下尤里奧手腕的角度，把他的下巴挑得稍微更高一些。他往後滑了幾步，對自己點點頭。 

「像戴著頂皇冠一樣看我。像我根本無足輕重，只是一粒塵埃。你被逼著要忍受我的存在。」

「你對我要求也太低了吧，維恰。」不過尤里奧還是依言照做。他彎起左邊嘴角翹成一個嘲笑，挑起一邊眉毛，眼神更加銳利。維克多大概是這星球上唯一一個給尤里奧提出建議，他還真的會接受的人。

「就像這樣， **是吧** ？」 

維克多在尤里奧身邊繞了一圈，沒什麼原因地倒退著往後滑開，然後點點頭。他並不想要點頭。他想要批評，想要叫罵。他真的想要的，是找個方法發洩挫折，因為他把自己跟勇利的關係全都搞砸了。但是不行。當然尤里奧非得要表現到 **最完美** 不可。這以另一種不同的方式傷了他的心──他還記得曾幾何時，尤里奧還幾乎沒法做好一個後外二周跳。他還記得尤里奧大概八歲的時候有過一段時間，那時他在摔著或傷到自己時，只肯讓 **維克多** 來為他包紮。現在尤里奧看上去已經不再需要他了，而這嚇到了維克多，即便他也不太明白原因，但這感覺像是被拽往各種不同的方向、同時又哪兒也沒去。 

「我希望你一整場節目都維持那樣的表情，小貓。」他看到尤里奧因著這個舊時的暱稱而發怒。就像那些存在古老回憶的發霉櫥櫃裡、令人尷尬的孩提照片，每當覺得需要提醒一下尤里奧他還不算是個大人的時候，要提醒一下他還需要維克多的時候，就拿出來瞧瞧。

「你不想要他們討厭你。你想要他們 **希望** 自己能討厭你。」 

「這根本說不通。」尤里奧翻了個白眼，不再繼續維持他的開場姿勢。這就讓他從一個嚴肅的運動選手變回一個駝背又暴躁，態度還明顯有問題的青少年。

「無論如何啦。我們不來談談你今天早上是怎麼一屁股摔在冰上的嗎？」

「不。」維克多給了他一個標準的燦爛微笑──看起來像一堵銅牆鐵壁的那款。一種挑釁。「我們不談。」 

「那好。 **我來** 講，然後你就聽著。或許雅克夫和米菈也可以一起來。」尤里奧嘲笑道，而如果不是維克多的話，其他人應該會發現自己很難不想揍他。  
「你應該要讓我給你建議。」 

維克多哼了一口氣。聽到那聲音，尤里奧的眼睛瞇細成兩道箭頭，臉頰氣得發紅。 _他真的好容易被激怒_ ，維克多想。就（算是）兩個同名的人來說，勇利和尤里簡直就是兩個極端：勇利溫柔又綿軟，是芳香的仲夏天空正為夕陽嘆息；尤里奧尖銳又兇猛，是閃電擊中了漆黑的夜。勇利即便性格易感，也很難有事能令他生氣。他的怒意是緩慢攀升的，像秋日落葉的樹。尤里奧在一瞬間就能發火，快得就像微風中吹散了蒲公英羽毛般的種子。不過，他也很快就能原諒別人。他會對著你大吼大叫，一整天都抱怨連連，或許持續到第二天，不過接著，就像 **那樣** ，事情又恢復正常了，通常甚至都不需要一句道歉。勇利也會像那樣嗎？維克多不知道。他從來沒讓他的勇利生氣過。這感覺不對勁。 

「不，謝了，尤里奧。」維克多喃喃道，他的心思飄向別處。「我是說，沒有冒犯的意思，不過你是個小孩。你對愛有什麼了解？」 

「我知道我今天早上看到的，你跟豬排飯之間的，就不是愛，」尤里奧咬牙切齒地說道，他的雙手擺在身側緊握成拳。

「他 **哭** 得像個小寶寶。」他停下來發出一聲大笑，嘲弄的笑意刻進他的臉龐。  
「叫得像隻 **豬** 。」尤里奧頓了一下給維克多機會為他的未婚夫辯駁。不過當維克多什麼也沒說，只是盯著冰面瞧時，尤里奧就知道這比他想像得還要嚴重得多了。

「他都在哭了，你還拖著他那倒楣屁股到冰上去。我光是坐在冰場後面就看得出他很不舒服了。」 

「做得好啊。」維克多咕噥道。他對自己承認，他是知道這點，但他那時只是覺得勇利就是需要他不那麼溫柔地、往正確的方向推一把。然後他就會表現得更好了。 

「當你愛著一個人的時候，你就得要聽他說話。」這少年停了一下來加強戲劇效果，從他眼前簾幕似的瀏海後頭凝住維克多的視線。

「倒也不是說我覺得你愛豬排飯。」 

維克多的反應就像尤里奧向他坦白自己是兇殺案的首要嫌疑人。他的眼睛睜成了兩顆藍色的彈孔，發出像在扣下板機射出子彈之前槍膛的嘶聲。在心裡為這個指控嚇得跳起，摔進一攤疼痛的沼泥裡。沙金色眼珠的蛇群在他胃裡盤繞成團。 

 _很好_ ，尤里奧想。 _或許你現在就會聽我說話了_ 。 

「我不覺得你有能力去愛冰以外的任何事物，維恰。」蹬了一腳向前，尤里奧現在近得可以想像自己能聽到維克多的心跳。他想像那聲音會是巨大而空洞的爆炸聲。

「我也一樣。我們成為滑冰選手時就做出了選擇。為冰投入一切，讓它影響我們、變成我們今天的樣子。沒有空間留給任何人任何事。」 

如果維克多將目光從冰面上移的話，他就會看到尤里奧的雙眼睜得幾近超乎常人的大，拳頭緊得發顫。

「你和我，我們是冰的造物。我們太冷，會凍傷所有靠得太近的人。」 

一團紅色糊影似的年輕女孩快速地滑過他們，傳來了鞋刃劃過冰面的輕柔聲響。她的左腿曲著，看起來好像坐在空氣上，而右腳直直地伸向前方。平衡得完美。她的眸光在跳舞。是米菈。 

她停在尤里奧身後，將雙臂垂在他肩上。維克多想，如果他是隻貓的話，尤里奧就會嘶聲咆哮，把她的眼睛給刨出來。從他現在的樣子看來，他也正極其努力地克制這樣的衝動。 

「噢，尤里！」她從後面往尤里奧的臉頰上戳了幾根指頭，往上拉出一個笑。「為什麼要這麼誇張呀？」 

他掙開她的懷抱，轉身對她皺眉。維克多的臉繃緊了，他現在最不需要的，就是尤里奧跟米菈說起他觸礁的感情生活。 _這就是尤里奧會做的事_ ，他想道， _好像讓別人痛苦可以成為他力量的泉源_ 。 

不過，尤里奧只對米菈吐吐舌頭，還吼了一些換成在別的日子，維克多要是聽到就會罵他一頓的話──看在尤里奧沒把那些事情說出口的份上，似乎應該放過他比較好。嘴巴噘得像個首席女高音，米菈衝到冰場另一端繼續把她的二周三周跳躍組合練習到完美無瑕。 

維克多伸出手想捏捏尤里奧的手臂做為無聲的感謝。不過在碰到他之前，尤里奧再次轉過身面對他，臉上帶著鋒利的銳角。 

「你知道你的問題在哪嗎，維恰？」維克多沒有回應，感覺不管他想不想都得知道（現在的情況是很不想）。尤里奧把雙手支在髖上，這動作若不是讓尤里‧普利謝茨基做的話就會顯得很可笑。

「你是隻喜鵲。你看到什麼漂亮東西就要搞到手，你他媽對人也是一樣。」

尤里奧低頭對著他的冰鞋皺眉，把刀齒鑿進冰裡。「不准跟豬排飯說我說他 **漂亮** 。」最後一個字像是吐出來的。「因為他才不漂亮。不過他對你來說就是。他對你來說就是個要帶回巢裡的漂亮玩意，但現在你發現他不只是一個好玩好看的東西，你就不知道該怎麼辦了。」 

好像被尤里奧聲音裡的怒意砸中似的，維克多往後退了一兩步。他以為今天早上摔（不，是被 **推** ）到冰上去就夠疼了，不過這與現在被這把利刃挖開的創口比起來，不過就是針刺。這種痛不是因為他讓尤里奧這孩子把他當作哥哥般的存在，而他竟然對自己評價如此之低，覺得他這麼空洞、這麼沒能力真正好好地去愛，而是因為，就算他很想這麼做，維克多也沒辦法否認這少年的話語中至少有一絲真實。不，不只是一絲，是他媽的一陣滂沱大雨。 

他鐘愛勇利， **他的** 勇利。每當他見著那個日本男人，他的心臟就會蹦成一場玫瑰花瓣的暴風，他的血流至少會紊亂個四十分鐘，變得無與倫比地焦躁熾熱。勇利碰到的每一塊皮膚都會化成星塵，震動著、閃爍著。在他遇到勇利之前，他以為自己是個快樂的人，而直到他跟勇利偎在一張床上，看著那雙純潔又恣意的棕色眼睛，感覺到一陣陣心搏只為他而脈動，他才發現自己從未明瞭快樂 **為何物** 。但那是愛嗎？維克多原以為是，但現在他開始懷疑。親密關係應該要是微笑、鮮花、休息日的午餐時間在廚房流理台上親熱、給彼此編頭髮，看電視的時候一邊在對方身上玩雀斑連連看。一切都應該要很完美。但這個？這離完美差了十萬八千里。這感覺噁心、難以捉摸，令人惶惶不安。像是不斷地跑著、跑著，永遠沒法喘過氣來。 

維克多低頭看向他戴著手套的手。在布料下是一枚金戒，而這枚戒指代表著愛。勇利這時候還戴著他的戒指嗎？維克多以為他會知道答案，但他不能。 

 _不_ ，維克多想， _我愛勇利。我的勇利。我愛他。但這夠好嗎？為什麼我不能讓他開心？為什麼我會讓他哭呢？_ 一股自我厭惡切穿了他的喉間。他從來沒發現自己有做不到的事情。他不能讓勇利開心。勇利值得一個能讓他總是露出那種連神明看了都要心碎的笑容的人。而不是一個像維克多這樣的人，不斷的催促逼迫，看不到懸崖近在眼前直到他們雙雙墜落。 

他逼自己迎向尤里奧那雙堅硬如祖母綠寶石的眼睛。維克多可以從這少年下巴繃緊的線條知道他現在正磨著牙。 

「你說的對，小貓。」 

是維克多語調裡的乾燥裂痕，他藍眼裡死屍般的灰色調，讓尤里奧確信他說的並不對。他知道該怎麼做了。

 

\---

 

尤里奧從來沒去過花店。他十二歲的時候，在情人節送了維克多一束花，上面只留了「匿名」，放在維克多的置物櫃裡。那束花是從他爺爺花園摘的野花，連根都還留著（維克多顯得一點都不介意）。只有在其它屈指可數的場合下他會給別人買花，就挑最近的市場裡最便宜的那一束。他不是那種會在乎像花朵這樣纖細精緻事物的男孩子。這整個送花的概念對他來說都很怪，一個人死了病了，或者你愛上了誰，就給對方買一束死掉的植物，至多活個幾天，又枯萎成一團垃圾了。 

現在，他也不是為了買花而來。不是。現在是他的午休時間，而雅克夫一吩咐他下場休息，他就衝出冰場，也不回應維克多困惑難過地喊道「等等，我以為我們要一起吃午餐哎」。首先他打電話給披集，這個人總是帶著像陽光一樣的笑容，處在尤里奧評價的中立地帶，不好也不壞。他打給他，問他知不知道勇利會在哪裡。而他知道。當然他知道了，他是勇利最好的朋友。尤里奧才沒時間交朋友（除了，那個叫做奧塔別克‧阿爾金的哈薩克選手，或許可以算是）。 

店面座落在河畔，距離市中心相當遙遠，絕對稱不上繁忙的地段。如果尤里奧是個生意人，他就不會挑這個地方來開店。這裡太偏僻，太安靜了。這裡完全沒有那種讓聖彼得堡成為這樣一座城市的鍍金色澤；這座城市具有的迷人歷史風情，在這一帶完全褪成了影影綽綽的荒涼。 

尤里甚至都叫不出這間店的名稱，因為顯然有人就喜歡把大塊塑膠字體釘在店門口，而現在只剩下兩個字了。櫥窗裡澎湃地展示著各種紅橘黃色調的花兒，一些尤里奧都不知道這世上會有的花。這些花不知哪裡讓這個少年覺得還蠻好看的。他用手機拍了張照片傳到Instagram上。他的女粉絲們會喜歡的。 

他昂首闊步地踏進這間空蕩蕩的店裡，像是他光是站在這裡就給了店主天大恩情了。一個麵糰似的、長了一對金魚眼的女人正站在櫃檯後方，用剪刀的邊緣給一條細細的粉紅緞帶纏出捲度。店裡很凌亂，一桶桶鮮花堆放在這幢郊區的公寓中。聞起來甜美而潮濕。鮮活的氣息。 

尤里知道那女人注意到他了，但她一直到捲完最後一束緞帶才抬頭看他。 

「有什麼能為你效勞的嗎？」她的音色奇異地處在鳥囀與菸槍的咳嗽聲之間。「給心上人買花嗎？」 

「不！不是。」如果尤里奧是容易臉紅的那種人，他現在或許就臉紅了。「我來找勝生勇利。」 

「噢。」她拿起另一束緞帶，這次是粉藍色的，開始捲起它們。刮擦剪刀的聲音讓尤里奧有點火，他繃緊下巴。

「你不是維克多，對吧？他告訴我，如果有一個叫這名字的人來找他的話，別告訴他他在這裡。但我有種感覺，」她把聲音放低，吐露陰謀似地，「那 **正是** 他想要的。」 

「不，我不是維克多。我是尤里。唯一的也是最好的一個。」他的頭稍稍前傾，讓帽兜落下，接著把下巴尖向上抬。「那他在這裡嘍？」 

「儲藏室。他今天休假，但今天早上他跑來了。情緒也不太對。」她搖搖頭。「所以我就讓他待著了。這孩子很可愛。心地蠻好的。」 

「還用你說嗎，」尤里咕噥著走向室內唯一的一扇門，這一定就通往剛剛提到的儲藏室了。他想著要對櫃台後的女士道聲謝，但想想還是算了，今天光是走進一間 **花店** 就把他的名聲毀得差不多了。他可不想讓任何人覺得 **他** 的心變軟了。 

如果花店本身要用凌亂來形容的話，儲藏室裡根本就是颱風過境後的亂七八糟。粗厚的綠色花莖扔得到處都是，地上積了好幾灘葉子。一桶桶的花堆得像座圓形劇場，擺放在一張巨大結實的木桌周圍，而尤里奧此行的目標就站在那兒，正傾身對著一只綻放著滿滿繽紛色彩的玻璃花瓶。 

勇利一聽到尤里奧猛地摔上門的聲音就馬上抬起頭。尤里奧莫名有些竊喜地看到那個跟他同名的人眼底的亮光變得黯淡，像煙火在空中消散。

「沒錯，我不是維恰。」 

「我－我沒有說－」 

「你也用不著說。」尤里奧翻了個大大的白眼，用力到可能都要拉傷肌肉，而後整個人坐到木頭桌上去。

他的腳還有點搆不到地。「你哭起來超難看的，你知道吧。 **醜死了** 。」 

勇利飛快地碰了碰那兩塊嵌進他眼睛下邊、暗沉厚重的眼袋。證實了尤里奧猜測這人臉上泛起紅斑的原因果真無誤。勇利這個可悲的笨蛋把自己關進一座鮮花的象牙塔裡哭掉一整個上午。而尤里奧還覺得維克多的情況已經夠糟了。他一整個早上的練習時間，就在看著那個男人摔掉每一個跳躍的煎熬中度過，直到雅克夫要他坐到場邊以免造成什麼嚴重傷害。 

「我今天早上看到你了，看到你把維克多推到摔屁股。遲早有人會這麼做的，但我從來沒想過那人會是 **你** 。」

這少年拔起一朵花，端詳了一陣子然後開始把花瓣一片一片剝去。剝到一半的時候他補充道，「順帶一提，這是稱讚的意思。」 

「噢，嗯。」勇利絞著他指頭上的金戒。搜索枯腸試圖找到適合的回覆。「謝謝你？」 

「不客氣。」他把那株花扔到一旁。「你還挺有骨氣的。誰曉得呢？反正不是我。從維克多的表情看來也不是他。那簡直太滑稽了。忍著不笑差點把我 **憋死** 。」 

勇利的手指攢緊了玫瑰莖，就那樣掐斷了它。他喉間發出一聲尖響，棕色眼睛大睜著看向那曾經華美的花朵，現在只剩下垂頭喪氣的花莖。尤里奧暗自偷笑。 

依舊維持坐在桌上的姿勢，尤里奧把腿伸到跟前，把身體擺成一個比較合適的角度。他垂眼看著他修整得漂漂亮亮的指甲，不想讓勇利知道自己在注意他的舉動。 

「我很高興能娛樂到你，」那個較年長的男人咬著牙說道，尤里奧不太確定他有沒有聽過這個總是挺害羞有禮的人用這種語調說話。而當勇利對上他的視線時，這少年湧上了一陣陌生的罪惡感，發現勇利的臉頰濕了。勇利的一切都化成了水似的。 _但老天爺啊_ ，尤里奧想著， _他哭起來超難看的_ 。而那──或者是尤里奧告訴自己的──就是為什麼他別開了目光。

「他－他。他是我的一切。」勇利不想說出口，特別不想對著 **天殺的尤里‧普利謝茨基** 說，但他一開口就停不下來了。「我不知道如果維克多不想要我了該怎麼辦。他是我每天早上能起床的理由。我、我從來沒有這種感覺，好像我就在應該待的地方。好像我就在 **家裡** 。我、我愛他。我只是、我只是希望他有些時候也能對我妥協。我只是希望他也能愛我。」

真的，尤里奧真的要摔下桌子了。

「你不可能真的 **那麼** 笨吧。當然他愛你啊你個 **智障** ！」他惡狠狠地吼道。勇利畏縮著退後像被風颳下的樹葉，而尤里奧對自己的愧疚感到滿意。

「所以，所以你最好振作起來，聽到了嗎？不管你他媽怎樣，維克多都值得一個比你更好的人。他值得一個起碼知道他有多愛他的人。」尤里奧克制不住拉起了頭髮，不過忍下了一把扯下來的衝動。

「你剛剛發表的那場演講？你該給維恰說說。天知道他有多需要。」

勇利顯得有些退縮。他摘下眼鏡，佯裝著用他──維克多的──毛衣過長的袖子擦擦乾淨。沒有眼鏡，一切看起來都模糊又柔和。就連尤里奧也是。

他的頭很疼。他只想把自己埋在花裡面，埋在他所熟知的、恆常的事物中，直到這個世界停止運轉。但這個世界永遠不會停止轉動。不是因為什麼像是地心引力之類的科學原因，而是因為他的焦慮。勇利一直飽受焦慮之苦。他還得吃藥。而那種病症永遠都會存在。他永遠也沒法正常。他永遠也不夠好。對維克多而言不夠好。做他自己也不夠好。一團嗡鳴的思緒像雨雲一樣，跟著他走哪到哪，有些時候還會落下閃電，讓他喘不過氣來。那道陰影永遠都在，勇利能夠非常明確地意識到它，讓他幾乎要覺得別人也能看到它的存在。它不會消失。就連維克多的手臂環抱著他的時候也不會。因為生活不是一個有著快樂結局的故事，不是一切都能因為被對的人親吻而得到解決。不過，跟維克多在一起，的確讓它感覺變成一塊更能掌控的汙漬。讓生活中好的部分感覺更好。維克多讓銅成了金、成了鉑金。

「豬排飯？」

勇利戴上眼鏡。如果他還不夠了解的話，他會以為尤里奧在擔心他。

「你為什麼要來這裡，尤里奧？」他聽起來就跟他現在感覺到的一樣疲憊。對尤里奧而言，他聽起來是 **蒼老** 的。「我知道你不喜歡我。」

在那一刻，尤里奧覺得他可以就這點辯駁一下。但他沒有。他不能在勝生勇利長出骨氣的同一天變得心軟。這個世界會永遠不能恢復平衡的。

「我是不喜歡你。但我已經蠻習慣維恰這人了。而且如果就因為你沒法傳達你暖呼呼毛茸茸的感情，讓他跳橋自殺的話，會蠻可惜的。」

勇利忍不住地，微微笑了。 _說到底，或許這個俄羅斯不良少年並不真的那麼兇惡吧_ 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者章末後記：
> 
> 1\. 我覺得尤里奧有點像貓。他有喜愛的人，但他不知道怎麼表達。他喜歡表現得非常獨立，把情感視為軟弱的表現。有點像是貓咪，每次都在表現喜愛的時候，或者是靠近你的時候，假裝成意外。  
> 2\. 維克多在這個故事的世界裡面，已經跟尤里奧一起受訓很久很久了。他把自己當成某種類似大哥的形象（不是家長──或許有點像個很酷的叔叔那樣），而當尤里奧長大，或許不會那麼需要他的這個事實傷他蠻深的。維克多掙扎著要維持跟勇利的關係，而現在他覺得尤里奧也要離開他了。  
> 3\. 尤里奧對維克多說的那些話是認真的嗎？喜鵲那段是真的。冰的那段，就當作自我防衛機制吧。無論如何，他試著要刺激維克多讓他振作起來。無論尤里奧對他跟勇利的關係是怎麼想的，他知道勇利讓維克多很開心，所以內心深處，他是希望他們倆能在一起的。  
> 4\. 維克多把浪漫關係的概念極度理想化（虛假化）了。他並不覺得會這麼困難，而現在就是，他覺得這種狀況代表這關係不對。他想要得到浪漫關係裡面的所有好處，而不想要費心神投入進去，因為他並沒有發現還需要多付出什麼。光是愛就應該足夠了。他現在擔心這場關係會失敗，讓他很害怕。  
> 5\. 關於語言的小註腳。當兩個或更多個同國家的人在講話的時候，就認定他們在說母語（例如尤里奧跟維克多的談話，就假設他們在說俄語，雖然這是用英文寫的［譯者：現在翻成中文了］），不過如果有兩個或更多個來自不同國家的人在講話，就認定他們在說英文，除非有特別提出不同語言（例如勇利跟披集聊天的時候說的是英文）。
> 
> 譯者後記：(´_ゝ`)


	6. 就在我歸屬之處

回家的路程，對勇利而言，感覺像是走不到盡頭，一如醫院的走廊給人的感受，或是接到噩耗之前的一段空寂沉默。剛入夜，冷得夠嗆，而他沒有穿外套。他任自己縮進他偷穿的、維克多的毛衣裡，而如果他闔上眼的話，就可以想像他正被那個人親身抱著。這一天既漫長又痛苦，而他想要的只有這樣，想要被緊緊地抱進懷裡，告訴他屬於何處、屬於誰。

 

**你要不振作起來開始滑，就收拾你的行李給我滾。振作起來。收拾行李。滾。**

 

那到底怎麼發生的？ **勇利** 怎麼會讓那種事情發生？他不是故意要這樣的。他不是故意要對維克多生氣，用那些糟糕的、虛偽的事情來描述他。虛偽。它們不是實話嗎？當然不是。但是，或許，它們就是真的。當時他是真心那麼說的，而他為此恨透了自己。他們的爭執一整天都在他的腦海裡清晰重播，每一句都寫在耀眼的霓虹燈管上，而他想得最多的，不是維克多對他說的（雖然那些話讓他衝進花店狹小的廁所裡面，因為濃郁純粹的焦慮而乾嘔不止，如此真切扎實拖著他不停下沉）而是 **他自己** 對維克多說的。他怎麼可以說那種話？維克多是 **完美的** 。他不應該聽到那種批評。一點也不。

走過他們公寓街區前的最後一座橋──他可以遠遠看到公寓，但沒法看清他們的窗戶、他們的 **家** ，是不是亮著燈──勇利停下腳步。他把維克多的毛衣寬鬆的袖子拉下包成手套，把臉藏在裡邊。他將這氣味、這柔軟、這整件衣服的存在，牢牢記住。一如勇利自己確定即將要發生的、維克多不再想要他的時候，會讓他帶走這件衣服嗎？他希望會。這就足夠讓他繼續活下去了。有實質的證據可以證明，在某個時刻、對某個人來說，他曾經是重要的。在某個時刻，他曾經有所歸屬。

 

眼裡盈起了淚，像是好多根帶著鹽分的針尖，勇利逼自己走完通往家的剩下這段路。 _那還是家嗎？_ 他決定是的，它曾經是。至少在過去的一點點時間裡是的。或許，就算他不再住這裡了，在某種程度上它依然會讓他痛苦地想起家。 

他想了個計畫。他一踏進門，就要馬上向維克多一股腦說出那些，他下午對尤里奧脫口而出的話。這是他最有可能存活下來的機會了。他覺得沒人真的比尤里奧更了解維克多，所以他的意見應該是可靠的。不過再想想，尤里奧討厭他並不是什麼秘密。事實上，勇利想，這樣措詞還是太輕微了點。如果他的來訪完全就是為了耍出這把能永遠擺脫勇利的伎倆呢？尤里奧 **恨** 他，他很確定這點。而現在維克多也是。他還記得他第一次見到尤里奧的時候。他 **那麼努力地** 嘗試了。他讓維克多幫他挑衣服，把他打扮到完美。但是，當尤里奧見到他的時候，他只嗤笑了聲，然後啐了什麼勇利像隻豬之類的話。勇利那時很確定，如果不是維克多緊緊環在他腰間的手臂，他就會往下縮小直到不見、從地面上直接消失。他總是得很努力地嘗試跟人相處，但從來不見起色。就連披集，勇利都設法讓自己相信，披集也開始厭煩他了。或許他離開俄羅斯會比較好。至少他在日本的家人有義務要喜歡他。

 

在公寓門廳裡，已經有人在等電梯了。所以勇利改走樓梯。

 

\--- 

 

維克多在廚房裡，身上掛著一條圍裙，上面寫著「親親廚師」（是他們在美國相處的頭四天之後買的。這是個承諾，維克多曾經說，這是為他們將要組建起的家所購置的，一堆生活雜貨中的第一樣）。一隻手裡拿著一支破了好大塊缺口的木湯匙，另一隻手裡是他好久以前印出來的，勇利媽媽寄來的電子郵件。裡面寫著一份食譜。這張紙皺巴巴的，沾了好幾塊棕色斑點（有些沁出油漬，有些還黏黏的）。維克多把它當作聖經來參考，也像個基進的基督徒，將上面的內容變成一場犯行。 

 _豬排飯_ ，維克多帶著堅定的微笑想道， _可以彌補一切_ 。 

他要證明尤里奧是錯的。他真的愛勇利。他 **真的愛** 。他只需要證明出來。勇利是 **他的** ，而他希望勇利永遠是他的。他只需要再更體貼地照顧他。如果他可以照顧好被勇利當成自己的小孩來疼愛的馬卡欽，那他也可以照顧好勇利。 

好的，所以或許現在他沒辦法真的看到食譜上寫些什麼，因為廚房裡面煙霧滔天，但感覺上他是在朝正確的方向進行。這多少比什麼都不做更好一些。他把火關小，對自己點點頭。這看起來 **不完全** 像是他跟勇利一起去日本的時候看到的，不過他總是做成這樣子，而勇利也總是喜歡它。這總是會讓勇利笑起來，而這就是維克多想要的。他永遠都想要的。 

馬卡欽焦慮地在他的腿邊繞著圈，每次勇利晚回家她都會這樣。他伸手往下搔搔她的耳後，手指陷進她豐厚的絨毛中。在勇利之前，馬卡欽是他唯一的家人。

 

在鑰匙插進門鎖的聲音響起時（不真的算是一種聲音，更像一種暗示），主人跟狗都衝往客廳。勇利就站在那裡，看起來氣喘吁吁、臉色緋紅，他的頭髮亂成一團柔軟的雲朵。他的眼鏡結滿了霧。維克多將眼鏡從勇利的鼻尖上摘下，用他的圍裙擦擦乾淨。勇利對他突然的動作顯得有些畏縮，而維克多內心的某種東西破滅了。 _這一切並不好_ 。

「維克多。維恰。」他的聲音是濕潤的呼氣。馬卡欽的腦袋貼向勇利的膝蓋，維克多在心裡感謝她這麼作。  
「我愛你。我非常、非常愛你。 **Ves’ moy shirokiy mir。** 」俄語。 **你是我的整個世界** 。維克多失手落下了他未婚夫的眼鏡。掉到地毯上，輕柔如雪花。  
「我需要你，維恰，我──」在維克多能意識到發生甚麼之前，勇利輕觸他的臉，指尖溫柔緊繃，劃著他臉頰上一塊特別敏感的位置——維克多下午練習的時候分心了，跳得太猛，臉直接砸到冰場圍牆上。

「你受傷了。」 

維克多彎下身撿起勇利的眼鏡，把它推回他的鼻樑上，像補上了最後一片拼圖。然後，他笑了。勇利關心的溫度、他一迭聲的我愛你，他急切的渴求，都讓維克多胃裡冒著柔軟的泡泡，蒸氣升騰到臉上。勇利又一次伸出手檢查那塊瘀傷，不過維克多抓住了他的手，往每一個指節落下雪花般的輕吻。勇利覺得熱度刺穿他的臉頰。這代表一切都沒事了嗎？維克多原諒他了嗎？ 

一段靜默的片刻後，維克多把他拉進一個擁抱。勇利甚至可以感覺到他的肋骨在維克多的手臂擠壓下，發出了再好不過的輾軋聲。他將臉挨進他未婚夫的頸窩。一個人的頸窩可以有家的感覺嗎？對勇利而言，此時此刻，就是如此。他可以感覺到那穩定而扎實的、維克多脈搏的跳動，而那就足夠了。太足夠了。 

「我很抱歉，維洽，我真的很抱歉，我──」 

他發現自己的話語被一吻封緘，而他很樂意能夠融化在其中，任擔憂順著呼息沖出身體。他可以感覺到維克多的手擱在他臀上，手指滑進毛衣衣襬，壓進勇利的皮膚。勇利希望他可以留下瘀痕。每當維克多碰觸他，感覺就像他的皮膚化成了黃金。勇利環抱住維克多的脖頸，讓他可以平衡得更穩，以腳尖點地加深這個吻。一會之後他們分了開來，距離剛好夠讓維克多用鼻尖蹭蹭勇利的。 _一切都沒事了。我抱住你了。_

隔了一次呼息、一次心跳，而後維克多又潛進另一個吻中。如果第一次的吻是一句道歉，那麼這次的吻就是一場重逢。張開了嘴。齒與舌相觸。勇利環在維克多頸邊的手臂收得更緊。他只想要好好抱住。這就是勇利一直真正需要的──能夠緊緊抱住的事物，像一只船錨。即便伴隨著他所有的緊張和焦慮，勇利也並不會被動地承受著吻。不會在這樣的時刻，當維克多讓他感到自己是被需要、被渴求、 **被欲望的** 。他伸出一隻手指順著維克多下顎的線條勾畫著，另一隻手繼續勾在較年長的男人的頸背之間。勇利讓自己先從吻中退去，而維克多的唇依附著他的，不願分離、緊緊纏綿。他們的嘴唇分開的時候，還發出一陣輕輕的啵聲。維克多臉上恍惚的神情讓勇利覺得自己有些強大。他想像這就是維克多在冰上時的感受。 

房裡的光源跟維克多的雙眼相較之下簡直黯淡無比，勇利已經不止一次地懷疑維克多根本就是完美的化身。如果有人告訴勇利他未婚夫是神的兒子，他八成也會相信。維克多就像是鑽石切鑿而成的。 

「我們沒事了， **對吧** ？」維克多的聲音是一陣低沉的呼嚕。勇利點點頭。若維克多下一刻要勇利跳下懸崖，勇利也會同意。

「太好了。Luchik。」他把一縷髮絲撥到勇利耳後。「 **Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu** 。」日語。 **我愛你** 。或至少，維克多希望這句話是這個意思。

在勇利聽來這句話挺傻氣的，重音都發錯了位置。事實上，如果是某個不熟悉維克多笨拙的日語用法的人，大概根本就不懂他在說什麼。但是維克多帶著那麼有自信的態度呢喃起這句話，就讓勇利認為這是最好的譯法。他傾身向前，把鼻尖埋進維克多的胸膛。 _沒錯。我屬於這裡。就在這裡。家。_

「 **Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu.** 」俄語。 **我也愛你** 。他呼出這些詞句。維克多把他抱得更緊了一些。勇利皺皺鼻子，感覺某種刺激的氣味硬是闖進了他的鼻孔。 

「維恰？」 

「嗯？」 

「我好像聞到有東西燒焦了？」 

「Der’mo.」俄語。媽的。

 

\---

 

在晚餐吃完整碗焦黑的豬排飯（勇利分次餵給餐桌下的馬卡欽，不知怎地，覺得把這東西拿去毒害無辜的動物，比沒吃維克多這麼認真做的食物還更有罪惡感），以及兩人一起洗過澡之後，勇利讓維克多把自己拉進他懷裡，坐在床單上。維克多從床頭櫃拿起一把梳子，開始溫柔地順起他未婚夫豐盈溼潤的頭髮。馬卡欽懶洋洋地趴在床尾。維克多想要把這一刻捕捉下來，放進音樂盒裡，這樣每當他想到並想要 **愛** 的時候，就能打開它。

他們兩人之間的寧靜像是一顆枕頭，柔軟又舒適。房間很溫暖，就跟某個人在你耳邊低語時的呼息一樣溫暖，是一種親密又私人的溫暖。裹在睡衣裡的勇利，覺得熱烘烘的。他的背抵著維克多肌肉分明的赤裸胸膛（ _他怎麼能總是這麼溫暖_ ？），感受到它的起伏， **就在那兒** ， **堅定結實** 。這就是勇利所需要的一種恆定不變。他可以感覺到眼皮逐漸沉重，像是有人把微小的砝碼綁在每根睫毛上。他不想睡。他迫切地一點也不想睡。他想要醒著，繼續體會他愛的人為他梳髮的純粹喜悅。他需要記下它──梳齒撫著他頭皮的力度，剛好足夠讓他知道這一切都是真的，以及維克多的吐息織在他頸間的絲綢圍巾──為了當這一切終將不再發生的時候。因為會的，總有一天。他很確定。王子的結局不會跟青蛙在一起。也不會跟豬。

不過接著他的腦袋向前垂，像一朵讓花莖承托不住的玫瑰，他陷入沉睡。他的身體往後滑落，維克多忍不住呵呵輕笑。勇利是他的。他珍貴的小東西。他的寶物。他的 **家** 。

 

在幾條街以外，尤里奧正坐在床上，焦躁地滑著Instagram。他看到維克多的帳號發了一張新照片，手指停了下來。柔和的燈光下的勇利，穿的是一套坦白說真是荒謬得可愛的睡衣（尤里奧瞇起眼，發現他原本以為是雲的圖案其實是很多小小的貴賓狗），他閉著眼，唇上是一抹安靜的微笑。他的頭正依偎在一片寬闊的胸膛上，而維克多的吻落在他髮上為他加冕。勇利的雙手軟綿綿地擱在腿上，柔若無骨地熟睡著。心滿意足。維克多的臉龐藏在他的銀髮後，不過他的表情也不難猜測。至少對於像尤里奧這麼認識維克多的人來說並不難。馬卡欽的鼻吻戳進畫面一角。下面的標註寫的是：我的全世界 <3

尤里奧輸入了回覆：老天爺啊你們倆讓我反胃。

 

他把手機關上，躺下，滑進夢鄉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者章末後記：
> 
> 1\. 所以這章的主要目的是要表現出他們的關係也並不全然是糟糕的，因為它不是。我明確意識到目前有著蠻明顯的末日逼近的陰霾感。他們絕對是愛著對方的，他們之間有著化學效應，而且他們兩人絕對都有著某些值得爭取的事物──他們只是還不知道如何武裝自己。
> 
> 2\. 勇利，老天保佑他，真的是有打算要跟維克多談談，不過他們後來就親成一團了。這挺好的，當然，不過這沒法真的解決問題。他們唯一感興趣的（兩人都是）就是讓關係恢復「正常」，而不是真的去面對他們的問題，因為他們都害怕會造成更多問題。他們都很慶幸對方不再對自己生氣／難過，所以他們也都採取了類似一種「如果沒壞就別修了」的態度。他們只想要愛與被愛，但是一段關係並不只是那樣。
> 
> 譯者章末後記：  
> 下一章有大爆炸！抱緊我！別鬆手！  
> （又，作者在原文章末列出了她為每個角色想的歌曲清單，這一章是維克多的）


	7. 我們一同墜落

勇利飛過空中。因為這種感覺，就是 **飛翔** 。他落地時扎實的刮擦聲在金屬穹頂的建築中陣陣迴盪。一次後內四周跳。他成功了， **不費吹灰之力** 。現在，他只要能在比賽中也如此完成就可以了。但他可以的。他當然做得到。而即便他沒能成功著地，他也會設法起碼把圈數轉足。他的落地姿勢完美接上燕式步，往身側炫耀地展開雙臂。 _瞧，看我能做到什麼_ 。他的教練一直告訴他，即便他並不真的相信，也要帶著那樣的想法來滑冰。 _一直假裝到成真為止_ 。雙腳在冰上點劃，雙臂揮舞一如畫家的筆刷，他覺得臉上浮現了一抹驕傲的笑。他的表現並不完美，勇利不覺得他的滑冰真能達到毫無瑕疵，但如果他閉上眼的話，就能想像自己是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。如果他用維克多的姿態來滑冰，他的表現至少就會是賞心悅目的。 

十七歲的勇利是個很害羞的男孩子。他那小小的、封閉的交友圈裡，幾乎清一色都是女生。當他跟別人說話時，他發現詞語總會在喉嚨裡化成一股輕煙，讓他嗆咳，而他設法說出口的話語，之後一連幾天都在他四周徘徊，騷擾他，逐漸腐壞發臭，提醒他又說錯話了，他既煩人又愚蠢，為什麼還要費事開口？如果說，一個十七歲的勝生勇利討厭自己，這話並不為過。因為，他仔細想過以後，知道他的確如此。 

但在冰上不是這樣。冰上的勇利知道他是誰，以及，或許，他可以做到一些了不起的事情。如果他照著編好的舞步和訓練日程來做——而他虔誠地遵守著，他喜歡恆定的事物——就不會有錯。冰不只是一種物質，它是空間，是一種昇華。勇利踏上冰的那一刻，就不再是勝生勇利，那個緊張得一團糟，不敢跟陌生人說話的少年。不，他成了另一個勝生勇利，那個勝生勇利，他是一個可以（在練習時）跳出四周跳的花滑選手。或許，有一天，他可以成為舉世聞名的勝生勇利。或許，有一天，維克多‧尼基弗洛夫會注意到他。 

今年他會是日本的代表選手。當他滑過冰面、優雅地停下，做出完美的蹲踞旋轉時，他更加確定這一點。國家錦標賽就在三天後，而他是最被看好的選手。今年他會突破國內賽事的障壁，躋升為國際選手。他可以做到的。就算他心底的焦慮也無法反駁他。他知道他做得到。不只這樣，他 **相信** 他做得到。他將會進入大獎賽。或許，如果他非常非常努力的話，他就可以跟那個維克多‧尼基弗洛夫一起登上頒獎台。但那樣有點太不自量力。他太囂張了。 _但如果這能成真，可就不能形容成傲慢了。_  

他擺出結束姿勢——腳腕交叉，雙手高舉向天，像希望繁星會落入他的掌心，抬起頭，讓他能鎖住那些假想中評審委員的目光。知道他現在只有一個人，其他選手幾個小時前就離開了，勇利深深鞠躬，繞場一圈，假裝撿起花束和絨毛玩具。他還停下來假裝為觀眾簽名。 

一陣啪搭輕響。之後，他不確定自己是真的聽到那聲音，還是因為他知道那聲音一定出現過，才記得自己聽到它。冰場的燈光熄滅。那不只是黑暗。那是一片 **虛空** 。伸手不見五指。 

「哈囉？」他叫道，而那一片黑色吞沒了他的聲音。「呃，我還在練習，請幫我把燈打開！」 

 

一陣吱嘎響聲，持續不斷的、沉重的噪音。踏在冰上的腳步聲。勇利對著聲音的方向後退，卻只感覺到冰場的圍牆嵌進他的背。他被困住了，而更可怕的，是他 **心知肚明** 。他的心跳震耳欲聾，在他耳中不斷迴盪。他的肺裡燃著火焰。他想要這一切停止，這一切眩暈、迴音、模糊、燒灼，全部停止。 

勇利在感覺到之前聽見了。他的膝蓋發出了噁心的 **劈啪響聲** 。他迷糊地意識到，用抽象的方法來描述的話，那冰面衝高撞上了他，他驚駭得麻木。他嚇得、而非痛得大叫。還沒到痛的地步。還有很多時間可留給痛苦。 

茫然地，他瞇起左眼，看進那一片黑暗——他右側臉貼在冰上，冷得灼燙。他不能確定，但他覺得，他可以從那些影子中辨別出三個人形。又高，又壯，來勢洶洶。他根本逃不掉。而他們還拿著甚麼東西。是什麼？他們拿著什麼？

 

 **鐵鎚** 。

 

\---

 

維克多以前沒怎麼想過，哪種起床方式最糟（不過他蠻確定最好的會是什麼），但他很確定現在這樣，一定就是了。 

勇利一直不斷地 **尖叫** 。維克多從不曾聽過任何像這樣的聲音。那是一種宇宙將自身撕碎的聲音。裂成片片。血肉淋漓。那是一種腥紅的聲音。 

維克多坐起身，揉去眼底的睡意，推開腰間的毛毯，讓他可以活動自如，更靠近勇利， **他的勇利** 。他猛地拍亮床頭燈，突然出現的刺目光線讓他畏縮一下。馬卡欽在床邊徘徊，低聲嗚咽。嘔吐的感覺襲上，但他硬是嚥了下去；他得專注在勇利身上，他不能在勇利需要維克多的擁抱時崩潰。但維克多應該那麼做嗎？現在這裡沒有該挨揍的人，沒有擦傷讓他安撫親吻。這種無助，這種 **無所適從** ，讓他暈眩。 

勇利的尖叫聲變了，維克多很確定那是日語，但他不知道那是什麼意思。他只知道那聽起來像是懇求，像是恐怖片的音效，像是他心碎的聲音。 

「勇利。 **Luchik** 。嘿。」他的聲音成了一團倉促的呢喃，他伸出手放在勇利胸口。他的手從勇利的睡衣領口（他感覺到的是勇利的心跳嗎？一個人類體內的事物怎能如此響亮、急促、如同末日將至？），撫上他的脖子，捧起那日本男人的下頷。維克多溫柔地捏捏他，手指壓在柔軟的皮膚上，力道只讓他的指尖抽開時輕輕泛白。勇利睜開眼時發出一串顫抖的聲音。他的雙眼濕漉，氾濫成災，是潰決的河堤。維克多俯向他。 

「 **嘿** ，嘿，勇利，」維克多哄道，雙手順過勇利的頭髮像是浮現了淺淺的麥田圈，「嘿，我在這兒。你沒事了。你現在在家了。我在這兒。維恰在這兒。」 

如飛蛾撲火，勇利不可自拔地陷入維克多聲音中的沉穩暖意。他朝著周遭眨眼，感知帶著大卡車的剽悍力道瞬間將他撞醒。他彎起膝蓋又放平，接著又再做了一次。房間裡很暖，暖得像擁抱，而他在搖晃，不是顫抖。他不是十七歲了，他已經是個男人，不是男孩了。還有維克多。維克多在這裡。維克多不會讓他發生任何事。 _我是他的_ ，勇利想，在這樣的想法中得到慰藉。 

他臉頰的皮膚刺刺癢癢，勇利挪動身體坐直。以前他會自己擦乾他濕熱雙頰上的淚水，不過，他發現維克多的手已經在那兒了，捧著他的臉龐，用柔軟的拇指為他拭去淚痕。即便眼淚已經乾涸，勇利也沒有掙開維克多的手，而維克多也沒有放開他。在一段短暫的永恆後，維克多鬆手了，只為轉而捧起勇利的雙手。直到勇利的手裹進了維克多強壯穩定的手中，勇利才發現自己的手指在顫抖。他的世界縮進他未婚夫的掌心，那兒一切安好。 

「沒事了。我在這兒。」勇利發現自己隨著維克多安慰的語調點頭。維克多輕輕擠壓他的手。「來杯熱巧克力吧？」 

十分鐘後，勇利意識到自己坐在沙發上，身上似乎裹著他們家所有的毯子（還有一兩條他以前從沒看過的），馬卡欽趴在他身邊，頭擱在他腿上，留心注意她較年輕的那個主人。如果他閉上眼的話，他就可以想像那些天使羽毛般柔軟的絨毛是小維的。 

維克多蹲在他們家超大的電視前，放進一片DVD，是《龍貓》。他把語言切到日語——即便這意味著他根本看不懂，不過他覺得勇利會因為聽到熟悉的語言而開心。他知道勇利可以複誦裡面的每一句台詞，因為那是勇利第一次去電影院看的電影，那次電影院特別將早場時段開放給小朋友們看。他一開始很怕龍貓，嚇得尖叫，把臉藏在他媽媽柔軟的襯衫後面，不過之後就開始幻想他也有這樣一個超棒的、像隻泰迪熊的守護者——龍貓是好人呢。他也想搭龍貓公車。維克多還記得勇利告訴他，有一次他一整晚待在公車站牌下，等著看龍貓公車會不會來，拉著煩得要命的真利陪著他，還準備好一片生鮭魚來付車資。 _我了解我的勇利。我會照顧他。_

維克多一躍起身，走向沙發。他一隻手埋進馬卡欽的絨毛，傾身往勇利的額前落了一朵蒲公英般輕柔的吻。咖啡桌上擺著兩杯冒著蒸氣的熱巧克力，現代主義風格裝潢的室內瀰漫著濃郁甜蜜的氣味，模糊了所有的銳利邊角。 

維克多一坐下，勇利就任自己爬到對方的腿上。他忍不住。他體內的一切都在哭求著 **安全** 和 **家** ，而那就是維克多。維克多將勇利守在自己的懷裡，築起城垛，下巴擱在他的頭髮上。 

「或許，你、你想談談嗎？」維克多的聲音是一只冷硬的探針，戳進房裡的一片柔和寂靜。看看牆上的時鐘，現在才剛過凌晨兩點。 

「談什麼？」勇利稍稍轉過身，朝他未婚夫眨眨眼。 

「你做的惡夢。」他用拇指順著勇利前臂浮出的血管描畫著。「那一定很可怕。你真的嚇到我了。」 

「噢。」勇利看起來有些退縮。「我很抱歉。真的。我、我不是故意要吵醒你的。」

他抱起膝蓋，把臉埋進裡面，像一輪山間的月亮。「如果你想的話可以回去睡的，維恰。」 

「不， **不** 。」痛楚流進維克多的語調中：勇利怎會覺得，在聽過他的未婚夫、他畢生摯愛，像那樣慘叫之後，他還能睡得著？勇利真的認為他是那麼漠不關心嗎？維克多很在乎，非常努力試著在乎，但勇利顯然根本就沒注意到。一顆堅硬的腫塊在他喉間結晶成形。「我會在這裡陪你。要多久都行。」 

勇利僵硬地點頭。維克多聽起來生氣了。受傷了？他不確定。他不確定維克多現在是什麼感覺，而那讓他 **害怕** 。他信任這個俄羅斯人，愛他至深感覺像在淌血，但這感覺已經不對了。燒灼。刺痛。他在這張沙發上得不到安慰。除非維克多再次摟緊他、手臂環抱住勇利，將他們倆重新縫為一體，只有片刻也好。 

維克多心裡所有掙扎催促的問題都在唇上枯竭。每次他開口，感覺就會說錯什麼。如果勇利想跟他談談，他就會告訴他。維克多知道的。他只需要等待。 

慢慢地，勇利身子裡的緊繃點滴流逝，任自己在維克多懷裡放鬆。 _溫暖、家、安全。溫暖、家、安全。_

\---

 

一切都沉重得不可思議。每一步都得費盡氣力，好像地心引力跟維克多有仇。維克多一直都很喜歡睡覺。他想，上輩子他可能就是一隻無尾熊。那種生活對維克多而言非常有吸引力，慢悠悠地活動，一天睡22個小時，剩下兩小時都用來吃東西。 _或許等我退役吧_ 。 

不過，現在，他已經快沒力氣了。他確實一直陪著勇利——一直待到天明。他看到窗外的天空從黑轉紫、泛紅變橘黃，亮白成了一片淡藍。這樣奇妙的景致幾乎能說服他相信魔法的存在。他表示可以在家陪勇利一天，但勇利堅持他該去練習。說了一些像是不想要拖累他的話。一切安好。勇利也很好。所以維克多磨蹭著換好衣服，拽著腳步走去冰場。他都沒費事梳頭，也沒洗過，所以髮色看起來已經不像鉑金而偏灰了。 

維克多步伐沉重地走進門時，尤里奧已經待在更衣間了，正懶散地靠著牆，啜著咖啡。維克多看起來一定糟得要命，因為尤里奧馬上就將他那杯咖啡塞給他。維克多差點嗆到，實在太苦了。 

「你看起來很噁耶，老頭子。」 

「沒錯，這個嘛。等到你有心愛的另一半時，尤里奧，你就會好奇我怎麼能看起來那麼輕鬆了。」 

「這跟勇利有關？又來一次？」 

彎下腰繫鞋帶時，維克多很確定他聽到尤里奧下巴落地的聲音。尤里奧搖搖頭。「我不管了。你真的沒救了。」 

他就這樣搖著頭，大搖大擺地走了出去。維克多對自己嘆了口氣，站起來伸展雙腳。左腳鞋面上有一股壓力，他把鞋帶打太緊了。噢，這可好了。他才不要坐回去重綁一次。他的心思回到勇利身上。他之前是在對他未婚夫生氣嗎？沒有。當然沒有。但那種感覺並不真的像愛。那是一種帶著尖銳邊緣的疼痛，盤據在他身體中心。一切都很好，但同時一切都並不好，還有，因為某些該死的原因，無視問題並不會讓它奇蹟似地消失。但事情不應該有錯。維克多‧尼基弗洛夫不會有錯。愛不會有錯。維克多從沒讀過哪本童話故事以「他們根本沒有一輩子幸福快樂地在一起」作結。 

走向冰場的路程非常費勁。維克多很確定這裡的地面一夜之間成了一片陡峭的斜坡。 

「維克多。」他抬起頭，看到雅克夫坐在觀眾席上。教練示意他過去，而維克多想假裝他沒看到——他最不需要的就是雅克夫因為他沒好好休息，對他大吼大叫——不過還是決定乖乖照做。 

雅克夫瞇眼看他。「哇。尤里說得沒錯。你真的看起來很糟糕。坐下吧。」

維克多一屁股摔進雅克夫隔壁的位子，動作太大還撞到昨天勇利推倒他時摔出的瘀青。那真的是在二十四小時內發生的事情嗎？ 

「讓我猜猜。是豬排飯。」 

「 **豬排飯** ？」維克多挑起一邊眉毛。「你是跟尤里奧混太久了吧。」 

「他就叫那名字，不是嗎？你男朋友。」 

「他是我的 **未婚夫** 。」他說出最後一個字時帶著某種狠勁，像是一縷火舌。「而他叫勇利。勝生勇利。」 

那瞬間雅克夫的反應非常明顯，即便維克多在這種恍惚倦怠的狀態下也能意識到。他的眼睛猛地大睜，又變成一種了然的目光，某種像是恍然大悟，卻又更微妙些的表情。眉頭皺起，成了一道就連幾乎自孩提時期就認識雅克夫的維克多，都無法解讀的謎語。老人的雙手蜷起，握成鬆鬆的拳頭。眉毛突然下垂，露出那種雅克夫思考要怎麼告訴他的選手，因為評審不公而得到低分時的神情。 

「雅克夫？」維克多的語調可以割穿玻璃。「怎麼了？」 

「勝生勇利。」雅克夫念叨著這名字，像他剛找到埋藏已久的寶物。「 **勝生勇利** 。你之前為什麼沒告訴我的名字？」 

「我、我說過。我一天到晚都在講勇利啊，雅克夫。」維克多不安地在他已經很不舒服的座位上蠕動。這就是中年危機嗎？他該打電話給誰嗎？當你發現你的教練出現中年危機時該打給誰？ 

「對，沒錯，我知道你說過。你一講就停不下來。但你說的不是 **勝生** 勇利。」雅克夫臉上訝異的神情碎開，快活的笑容浮現，實在讓人摸不著頭緒。他拍拍維克多的手臂，以前維克多贏得他第一面金牌時，雅克夫也這樣輕拍過他。

「該死的勝生勇利啊。」他迸出一陣笑聲。「這世界可真小。」 

「什麼？你說的我根本聽不懂。」維克多捏捏鼻樑，眼睛緊閉。他感覺得到絲縷睡意湧現，聚在他的眼睫下，得花很多力氣才能再張開眼睛。他真的沒耐心等下去了。現在不行。「我真的沒那個心情，雅克夫。你要嘛就解釋這什麼意思，不然就讓我回去練習吧。」 

雅克夫的臉色垮了下來，而在維克多腦海某處，他感到有些內疚。隱隱約約的。不過大半部分，他只是覺得很累。又很困惑。 

選手在冰上滑行的唰唰聲響——披集、米菈和尤里奧——緩和了維克多的脾氣。自他記憶所能及，這聲音就是他生活的主旋律，冰刀甜美又尖銳地滑過冰面，做出完美跳躍的穩定落地，觀眾的歡呼，相機快門的喀擦聲。最後那兩種當下不在這兒，只能像搖籃曲一樣從記憶中喚出。他的目光飄向冰場。尤里奧和米菈正吵著些什麼，尤里奧的拳頭非常誇張生動地揮舞著，而米菈只是站在那兒，腰扭出一道曲線，看起來就像在逗一隻吉娃娃。只有披集一個人真的在練習他的接續步。維克多有點好奇，不知道勇利現在在做甚麼。他希望他正跟馬卡欽一起窩在床上補眠。但如果他又做惡夢了，而維克多不在那裡叫醒他呢？如果發生了甚麼事，而維克多不在那裡保護他呢？如果現在有人，就在此時此刻，正把他的勇利偷走呢？一連串的擔憂像毒藥穿透全身，纏緊他的心。 

「維恰。」雅克夫嘆了口氣，搖搖頭。「我覺得你今天應該休息。休息就跟工作一樣重要。只是別把這當成習慣就好。」 

「雅克夫。」維克多的聲音是堅硬的岩石。那是一句命令。「你 **認識** 勇利。」 

「不，我不認識。但我 **聽過** 他。他很有名。」 

「有名？哪裡有名？」維克多的眉間不解地皺起。「他只是普通人。」 

雅克夫臉上的表情變得柔和，他放鬆了緊緊交抱的雙臂。維克多知道那模樣，雅克夫如果要告訴他的選手他們做得很好時，就是那種樣子，即便 **根本** 沒那回事。那是一種「已經沒指望了，所以我還是表現親切一點吧」的表情。通常之後會接著「你確定滑冰適合你嗎」的一段談話。 

維克多就坐在那，張著嘴、睜著眼，腦袋一片空白。不過接著雅克夫站起身，動作一氣呵成，走到場邊對米菈和尤里奧大吼，說 _米菈，那樣可不太像淑女啊_ ，以及 _尤里，給我到這裡來練習，我向天發誓，如果我聽到你再多罵一句_ ……維克多的心思飄遠了，想著， _向天發誓然後怎樣？_  

慢慢地，維克多回過神來，踩著冰鞋喀啦喀啦地跟在他教練後面。維克多想要的只有，一次就好，讓事情能夠簡單一點。有什麼就直說吧。 

「你知道勇利什麼。」那不是個問句。「告訴我，雅克夫，不然今天晚上六點的頭條新聞就是傳奇選手維克多‧尼基弗洛夫宣布退役。」 

「這個嘛，至少我之後就能樂得清閒了。」雅克夫搖搖頭，而在他蒼老的眼底，流露出一絲憐憫。「你對你這個男朋友並不是很了解嘛，是吧？」 

「他是我的未婚夫。而且那些要緊的事情我全都知道。」 

「不過，」雅克夫咆哮道，轉過頭，「你顯然根本不知道他以前是個花滑選手。」 

這個世界化成一片石灰，從維克多腳下滑開，他搖搖晃晃，雙腳掙扎著尋找穩定的地面。他的內在感覺正不斷皺縮，融成一灘廢水，與汗水一同滲出他的毛孔，但感覺更像沁出鮮血。維克多恍惚地意識到他的頭正左右搖擺，頭髮隨之甩動，但他沒意識到是他自己在這麼做。他的身體已經不是他的了。這個世界不再轉動了。也可能是它轉得太快，或轉錯方向了。 

這不可能是真的。 **就是不可能** 。維克多會知道的。 **他就是會** 知道。勇利會告訴他。但他沒有。而對維克多而言，此時此刻，這感覺就像是欺騙。 _你不會對你愛的人說謊。你不會對你應該要愛的人說謊。_  

「隨便你愛怎麼搖頭，維恰，但這是真的。」雅克夫發出一聲嘆息。「我讓你放一天假。回家去跟你男——你未婚夫談談。這是命令。」

 

\---

 

當勇利覺得壓力很大的時候，他就開始刷刷洗洗。他們有一台洗碗機，但勇利發現自己動手刷洗碗盤的節奏，以及讓手指之間留住一捧流水的感覺，有著某種能讓他平靜下來的效果。他喜歡擠出比必要的量再多兩倍的洗碗精，洗出一堆泡泡，形成雲朵般的城堡。現在，他正在這麼做。他有一台收音機，一台俗氣的錫製小玩意，調高音量之後，他就任自己跟著美國流行搖滾樂一起哼哼唱唱。 

一切都沒事的。他做了場惡夢，做了惡夢之後他通常都能撐到早上才睡，不過這次夢的內容一直停留在他腦海中，但他沒事的。有一點點搖搖欲墜，但維克多在他身邊，幫助他恢復原狀。這讓那種害怕、那種嚇到過度換氣的恐懼，幾乎都值得了，只要維克多能像那樣看著他，像是他多麼珍貴，像是他永遠都會安然無恙。就算只有一瞬間也好。從來沒有任何人曾經那樣抱著他。 

他伸出手把音量調高。是一首新歌。勇利跟不上歌手輕快流暢的俄語，但這首歌聽起來很開心。像是把精純的陽光裝在罐子裡傳播開來。馬卡欽顯然聽得懂歌詞，跟著快活地吠叫。勇利從流理台前轉過身，伸出雙手，舉到腰間。 

「願意跟我跳一支舞嗎？」他語調中的樂音在房裡如同香氛一般漂浮。馬卡欽汪汪叫著同意了。她立起身，把前爪放在勇利手裡，讓他帶著他們隨著音樂擺動。她的尾巴擺得好快，看起來都成了一團糊影。 

「噢，馬卡，你是個首席舞者呢！瞧你多麼優雅！多漂亮啊！」 

那首歌在刺耳的高音中結束，勇利放下馬卡欽的爪子。她舔舔他的手，那種閃爍濕潤的碰觸，讓勇利癢得發出一串明亮煙火般的笑聲。勇利討厭自己的笑聲——他會咬住唇，吭哧喘氣，笑完之後就一團亂，臉頰會脹得通紅——但現在除了馬卡欽以外沒有人在，所以沒甚麼需要克制的。他笑了又笑，直到他的肚子在歡暢中發痛。馬卡欽繞著他轉圈，時不時把腦袋挨近他的腿邊。 

他忙著大笑，忙著迷失在這麼純粹 **美好** 的感覺中，他沒能聽到前門開啟又摔上的聲音。他沒能聽到維克多把外套往地上一扔，又撿起來，用力地掛上衣架的聲音。他沒有聽到維克多腳步聲中震耳欲聾的心跳聲。 

「勇利。」 

被叫到名字的那位轉過頭，看向俄羅斯人，像一尊大理石雕像似的站在走廊上。勇利正蹲在冰冷的磁磚地上，雙手摩娑著馬卡欽捲捲的絨毛。他朝維克多咧嘴笑。如果有旁觀者見到這幕，可能會將它描述為一幅在當代情境下，以崇拜為母題的文藝復興風格畫作。房裡瀰漫著濃到會在鼻子裡冒泡的檸檬酸氣味——勇利擠了一水槽的洗碗精。 

棕色的雙眼撞進那雙冰藍，力道之大把勇利唇上的笑都給敲落了。勇利緩緩站起身，速度慢得像樹木的生長。他的眼光垂向地板。他不想要維克多那樣看他。好像他是個陌生人。是個叛徒。 **令人生厭** 。好像他可以看透勇利，在最最深處，那兒已經腐敗、毀壞、破碎。勇利知道他很沒用，他 **一無是處** ，而他知道有一天維克多也會發現這點。但別是今天。 _不要這麼快。拜託。再給我一點點時間就好。我留戀這一切啊。_  

「維克多？發生什麼事了嗎？」他逼自己發出聲音，像一把刀切穿皮膚。「維恰？」 

「 **不** 。」維克多後退，頹然地靠著牆面。在勇利眼裡，彷彿有人奪去了他未婚夫體內的所有空氣。「不要那樣叫我。」維克多把手埋進他一頭銀髮中，抓得死緊、足以留下疤痕。「你到底 **是誰** ，勇利？」 

「我、我是勇利。你的勇利。」他磕磕絆絆地說出這些字句，聲音是輕柔的低語。這是一個故意要引他上鉤的問題嗎？他要怎麼回答才能讓維克多笑起來？他要怎麼回答才能讓維克多愛他？勇利絞盡腦汁，一大團思緒糾纏成結。「我是你的未婚夫。我愛你。」 

「我都不知道你是 **誰** 。你是 **做什麼的** 。」維克多走向前。他想著，他正在冰上。他不會摔跤。他會表現得堅強。看在老天的份上，他可是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，如果他想要什麼，他就一定會拿到手。

「你是個花滑選手。而我都不知道。你根本沒有告訴我。」

他的話語失卻了氣力，從尖銳的怒吼落到幾乎無聲、濕漉的嗚咽。他受傷了。像經歷過一場大爆炸。勇利從沒看過有人能顯得那麼失落。

「我不知道，」他喃喃道。「你沒有告訴我。」 

「維恰。 **維克多** 。」詞語從勇利口中吐出如淌下鮮血。他走向前，而那是他此生做過最艱難的事情。他周圍的世界失去了顏色。「我、我沒辦法告訴你。」 

「為什麼不行？ **到底為什麼不行** ，勇利？」比起憤怒，他聽起來反而更加疲倦，而那把勇利嚇得更慘。他的體內硝煙滔天，而他不知道一旦迷霧散去以後還會留下什麼殘餘。「我們應該要是 **相愛** 的啊。」 

勇利模模糊糊地意識到馬卡欽正在咆哮。她站在勇利面前，四隻爪子穩穩踩在地面。她露出尖牙，對著 **維克多** 低狺。馬卡欽一直都是隻泰迪熊，但現在她成了一隻野狼。 

 _應該是相愛的_ 。這幾個字用句點分隔，逐個閃過勇利的腦海。一隻看不見的手捏住了勇利的喉嚨，而那些手指其實是一片片利刃，一切都又疼又痛又模糊，他什麼也不能想，不能呼吸，除了逼自己不要哭以外什麼也做不了。 

「 **求求你** 。」就算勇利自己聽來，都覺得他實在夠可悲了。 _一無是處。維克多為什麼會想要你？_ 「維克多，我不能。」 

維克多做過的那麼多事情中，沒有一件能比他剛做的傷害勇利更深了；而事實上，就是他現在正在做的事情。他大笑。那是一聲槍響，直直穿透了勇利的眉心。馬卡欽發出一聲兇猛的吠叫作為回應。一種威脅。一種警告。 

維克多搖搖頭，從牆上撐起身體。痛苦和怒火燒灼著他，而那些情緒讓他看起來甚至更美了。 _神明_ ，勇利不禁想到， _本來就應該是憤怒的_ 。 

維克多的腳步聲在室內迴響，他邁步走過客廳、走向前門，步伐大而優雅。勇利尾隨在他身後，每一步都得狠心地與他腦海裡的勸誘之聲纏鬥，那聲音哄道： _讓他走吧，就讓他走吧，別那麼自私了，讓他走，他值得一個比你好太多的人，讓他走吧，你這輩子至少該做這麼一件好事，讓他走吧。_  

「維恰，」勇利喘道。他再也沒法忍住淚水，淚滴鑿過他的臉頰、留下深深的痕跡。眼淚會留疤嗎？此刻的眼淚很可能會。馬卡欽像一道影子留在他身邊。「你要去哪？」 

「出去。」維克多沒有回頭，他知道如果他回頭了，那雙大大的棕色眼睛會將他融化，他會就此崩解。他不能妥協。他得堅持住這一點。他只想要勇利告訴他實話，而事實讓他痛入骨髓。不，不只是痛。這 **嚇壞** 他了。如果勇利，那甜美、溫柔又完美的勇利，都能在這種事上說謊，是不是代表他根本沒有愛過維克多？他一定得愛他啊。沒有勇利的愛，一切都沒有意義。如果他對勇利而言無足輕重，那這世界還有什麼可在乎。所以癥結在此：維克多 **害怕了** ，而他只希望這種感覺消失。 

「我要出去了。我要去找一個會對我 **完全** 坦白的人。如果我是你的話，就不會費心等門了。」 

大門砰一聲摔上，沒有回音，但仍然在耳邊連綿不絕。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者章末後記：
> 
> 1\. 我猶豫半天到底要不要把勇利的夢寫在這一章，還是直接以維克多聽到他尖叫作為開場，我選了前者，有一些原因：第一是我想要抖一些線索，暗示勇利為什麼不滑冰了，還有我知道我讓讀者們等得有一點太久了。第二是我真的很想展現出那場意外／停止滑冰，在這個AU裡面，對勇利的人格發展有多大的影響。對，他還是有焦慮症，但至少冰會讓他覺得安慰，滑冰能幫助他建立自信，但他的滑冰被奪走了，加劇了他的焦慮。第三，我想要展現勇利在做選手的時候，就像在原作裡面一樣，向維克多看齊，很崇拜他（現在還是有點這種心態）。
> 
> 2\. 看龍貓／維克多想「我了解我的勇利」那段。維克多是在挑出過去的記憶，說服自己是真的了解他的未婚夫，因為我覺得他可能有點開始懷疑這點了。事實上，我覺得他是在懷疑自己讓勇利快樂的能力，這對維克多來說很怪異，因為他以前從來在任何事情上失敗過，不過藉著提出這一點細節，他讓自己覺得好過一點了。有點像是那種，我沒法撲滅火勢但我至少能把蠟燭吹熄，那種感覺。
> 
> 3\. 維克多開始出現真的很沒安全感，無所適從的感覺，因為他知道勇利有事情沒告訴他，導致他的情緒變成挫折和煩惱。而勇利把這種情緒解讀成生氣——他知道自己做錯某些事情了，但他不知道他做錯了什麼，這讓他更緊張了。維克多也是，所以甚麼都沒真的說出口，因為他們倆都很怕，讓情況變得更糟糕。還有，在噩夢之後，維克多馬上就更專注於自己的情緒，而不是勇利的，這挺混帳的。但他一直都是自己小宇宙的中心，所以他不是很明白要怎麼分享自己的心情，或是把別人的想法和情感納進來考量。
> 
> 4\. 維克多的倦意。事實上是那樣沒錯，也有一點點隱喻的成分，如果這樣說得通的話啦？雖然（因為這是AU，這樣寫感覺很對）維克多和勇利兩人都比原作裡再年輕一點，維克多也已經做了好幾年的職業花滑選手，他自己也知道這點。他有一點把自己操過頭了，也影響到他的家庭生活，以及和勇利的關係。他給自己攬下了很多壓力。
> 
> 5\. 接下這顆勇利以前是選手的震撼彈的維克多，真的很害怕又很傷心。他覺得被欺騙了，還有如果勇利的一切都是謊言的話，連他對維克多的愛也是嗎？但維克多並不習慣這種害怕，所以他把這種感覺轉化為憤怒。他只想要實話（還有讓所有事情都能一點也不現實的完美無缺），所以他不知道為什麼他不能彈彈手指就得到勇利的坦白。所以他又做了一次那種，砸碎勇利的玻璃心的事情。他在這種情況下是有權利生氣的，但他實在是一直專注於自己的情緒上，他沒有停下來想想，勇利可能是因為某些原因才沒告訴他的。他說出來的話不是真的那個意思，他只是很受傷，而且，勇利不就是一直這樣逆來順受嗎，所以維克多想幹嘛都可以，對吧？（不。）
> 
> 譯者後記：還有氣的小夥伴來吱一聲吧。


	8. 家

「他走了，他走了。くそ。いえにかえりたい 。」日語。 _該死。我想回家。_ 「他走了，他離開了，他、他他、我、我 **搞砸** 了。我他媽搞砸了。」 

「勇利。呼吸。你得呼吸。」 

「不、不，我不要。」 _我只要維克多在這裡_ 。 

「不，你要這麼做。拜託，來，為我呼吸。」披集的聲音是一顆蛋白石。奶白色調。沉靜平穩。但是，在表象之下，是成片恐慌的銳利切邊。他從來沒聽過勇利像這樣，像是有人拿著一把刀抵住他的喉嚨，而讓勇利如此難過的原因，是那把刀還沒直直切穿他的喉管。寂靜在話筒之間徘徊，披集發現他的身體糊滿了成串的 _該死該死該死_ 。「勇利？」 

「我在這、這裡。」他的聲音是一陣痛嚎。「維克多不在。」 

「他不在，不過。」身處他們公寓下方幾層樓的披集衝下床。勇利聽到這個泰國選手四周翻找鞋子時，發出了一些模糊的咒罵，最後他決定不找了光穿襪子就夠。

「但我會在。好嗎？我會過去。你在家，對吧？」 

勇利不知道。他在家嗎？他在維克多的公寓裡，坐在地上，緊緊擠在冰箱和洗碗機之間細小的縫隙裡。但這裡還是家嗎？他不確定了。這種不確定讓他感到噁心。他縮進這處狹窄（又小又安全，受到保護的地方）多久了？他不確定。一個小時？不，一定更久。金屬液面的漣漪刷淡了維克多摔門的回音，是地震後的餘波。維克多離開的時候戶外還有天光，但現在這間廚房壟罩在淺淡的木炭色陰影中。什麼都不確定。恆常穩定已不復存在。一切都是灰色的。勇利他媽的什麼也 **不確定** 了，他想要把一切攏回原狀，卻讓自己撐得太過緊繃。 

「勇利？」 

「我在維克多家。」這是他能想到最好的答案了。

出現一陣模糊的輕響，披集認為是勇利掛掉電話了。他衝過走廊，自樓梯一躍而下。換做哪個笨手笨腳的人，置身披集所處的環境下，都可能摔跤或摔斷什麼重要部位，但這感覺像是一種靈魂離體的經驗。他看著自己如一股急流沖下懸崖，落下滴在車窗上的雨點。情況緊急，他很確定，而腎上腺素伸手幫了他一把。 

他知道這時敲門根本沒意義。備份鑰匙放在花盆裡面，一層薄薄碎石下（盆栽本身是塑膠植物，但整體看來幾可亂真，是一株迷你棕梠樹），他將鑰匙挖起，小石子卡在指甲縫裡。鑰匙探進鎖孔，齒面嵌合，而披集轉動鎖頭的力道，猛得讓他的手腕在之後幾天都會繼續抽痛。但他管不了那些。他 **不會** 在乎那些了。不是現在。不是勇利突然打電話給他，聽起來非常像是他的肺積滿雨雲，呼吸著雷鳴閃電。之後，披集會想到，在接起那通電話之前，他從未明白悲慟為何物。 

馬卡欽在門口迎接他，她的雙眼睜大，眼神狂野，尾巴軟弱地夾在腿間。他彎下身拍拍她，但她反而咬住披集的夾克袖口，拉扯了一陣。他點頭。他來這是有要務在身。他要來這裡稍稍減輕他朋友的痛苦。還有──如果情況許可的話，而他非常希望能得到機會──他要以恐懼神祇之名把維克多‧尼基弗洛夫嚇到魂飛魄散。 

廚房裡的景象讓披集的心碎了。他愛勇利至深，深入每一顆細胞，充盈每一縷纖維，而那不是一般意義上的愛，可以是博大的浪漫之愛，也能是攸關生死的友誼之愛。披集無法想像沒有勇利的世界會是什麼樣的。即便仍有他的一席之地，他也不想活在那樣的世界中，因為唯一適合他的地方，就是勇利身旁。披集認識這個害羞（美好、溫柔、甜美、聰明）的日本人還不到一年，但勇利已經在他心底融洽地安居落戶；若失去了勇利的存在，就會變得太過空虛。 

他蹲下身，又撲向前成了跪姿。片刻間，他不能確定勇利──正蜷成一顆球，像隻刺蝟，擠在兩件大型廚房電器之間、小得不可思議的縫隙中──能意識到披集的存在。他端詳他朋友的臉龐，黏連成簇的眼睫、倏然溢出的淚水，披集知道他確實認出自己了。 

「 **勇利** ，」他呼了口氣。「發生什麼事了？」 

靜止的分秒中，披集想過或許，只是 **或許** ，這可能會很簡單。但是不。勇利唯一的反應只是緩慢如鏽蝕地睜開眼睛。那雙眼是兩汪池塘，深得令人生疑。裡頭掠過陰影，底下藏著海怪。 

勇利沒有說發生了什麼事。他 **不能說** 。如果披集也同意維克多呢？如果披集也離開他了呢？光是想到這些，又讓一行淚水綴上他的眼睫。一切都在分崩離析，而勇利完全無力阻止。那些邊角從他指間滑落，切傷了他。 

 _如果我是你的話，就不會費心等門了_ 。勇利知道那是什麼意思。他對人了解不深，但他明白那句話。 

「嘿， **嘿** 。呼吸。」披集伸出手，將掌心貼在勇利胸口。勇利可以感覺到燭火般的暖意穿透他的衣服。「這就對了。」

披集正朝他笑，雖然勇利知道其中帶有一抹誠懇的虛假，這依然讓整間廚房顯得明亮了一些，暖了一些。一絲 **家** 的感覺回到他身邊。他摸索到披集的手，輕輕捏了下。 _謝謝你_ 。

「現在。你何不跟我說說維克多做了什麼呢？」 

「我。那是。」勇利伸舌舔舔唇。感覺他的嘴唇像是鋪著一層礫石，一道靈魂的剉傷。每次吞嚥，就像讓砂紙刮擦他的喉嚨。「他只是，回家來。提早了。然後。」這些字眼既黏又稠。 _我不能告訴披集。我不能跟他說我是個騙子。_ 「我們吵架了。他說我不用等他了。那、那，他的意思是，他、他，他要去找別人了。就是那個意思，是嗎？」就算只說了那些事情，感覺也像是深深背叛了維克多。 _他沒有做錯任何事。都是我的錯_ 。「我沒有對他生氣。」 

不過，或許，他的確有。只有一點點。那種生氣的感覺，像是一株樹苗，知道自己將會長成參天大樹；是一種微妙的、流動的、直覺的感受。他不想要那樣，而或許那股憤怒並不是直接針對維克多的，而是某種臟腑裡湧動的事物。堪堪位於疼痛下方。 

披集看著他的朋友，他的臉龐揪成了一面僵硬的、代表著 **這樣不對** 的面具。他用拇指輕輕撫過勇利的指節。 _我在這裡。就算他不在，但我在這裡。拜託，讓這對他而言會足夠。_

「我生氣了，」披集發現這些詞語像一縷蒸氣飄出他的唇間。披集的舌頭嘗起這語調，感覺陌生，感覺焦糊。他正吸入灰燼、呼出火焰。「我對他很生氣。維克多不能這樣對你。這是在操縱你的感情。這是不對的。我要去揍他。我可以揍他嗎？」

勇利的唇間，出現了驚訝的、像是迸出光線的聲音。他沒法想像披集，這個用陽光、棉花糖和倉鼠組成的男孩，會去揍任何人。光是想到就覺得滑稽。他甚至都不確定自己是否看過披集握起拳頭的樣子。他搖搖頭，不過還是很感謝這個提議。

披集輕輕地抽開手。他跳起身，把廚房的燈打開。勇利縮了下，他已經待在燃盡了光線的黑暗中這麼久了嗎？他也撐起身，直起身子，揉揉他頸子後方陣陣鼓動的位置。那鼓動會疼，但那是好的感覺──穩住他的心神，不讓他飄回無形的空間中繼續蜷縮。 

勇利任自己順著牽引（披集牽著他的手，馬卡欽挨著他的腳踝）走向沙發。即便勇利自己的宇宙已經炸成光芒的針尖，這個世界依舊運轉著。他隱約意識到披集在說話，意識到新的行星和恆星生來就墜入黑暗，意識到一切都在移動。他得將紙鶴攤開來重新折起，但要折成什麼呢？一架紙飛機吧，他想。冰冷堅硬但很有效率。是美麗的反義。但那能讓這事劃下句點。 

不過不是現在。現在，勇利感覺到他的身體逐漸在疲憊中陷落，全身細胞因此發黏。驚慌、焦慮和緊張就會讓人有這種感受，會抽走所有的色彩和活力，只剩下空蕩蕩的軀殼，在一片無際的海灘上，任陽光和鹽份漂去顏色。

披集正講著勇利值得更好的人，又跳到維克多最近真的壓力很大，甚至沒發現勇利已經睡著了，直到馬卡欽往他膝上擱了隻爪子，一聲柔軟的 **噓** 。他抬起眼，看到勇利的身體已經軟軟地縮起，他的臉壓在沙發扶手上。解脫的感覺從披集體內陣陣蕩開，他的核心溫度降至室溫。結束了，至少在這一刻停了下來，他不用繼續看著他最好的朋友將自己撕裂。他又待了半個小時，只為確認勇利真的沉沉睡著了，然後將這年長些的男孩打橫抱起。滑冰訓練讓他身體結實，而抱起勇利就跟抱起一個小孩子一樣簡單。 

披集把勇利放到床上之後，就看到馬卡欽躺到她主人旁邊。他心臟崩裂的聲音清晰可聞，看著勇利偎向維克多那一側的床面（從床頭櫃上的物品判斷得出來：兩面獎牌安在紀念相框中，一張皺巴巴的明信片，上頭是褪色的芝加哥天際景緻，一本《戰爭與和平》，書脊沒有折過的痕跡，原文版就跟兩組門檔疊在一起差不多厚）。他發出小小的、克制不住的噪音，看到勇利抱緊維克多的枕頭。勇利的神情變得柔和，他呼吸著 **薄荷** 、 **冰霜** 和 **松木** 的味道，所有的味道都等同於家。 

披集搖搖頭。他愛勇利。他愛維克多。他愛他們兩個在一起。但是勇利──甜美、溫柔的勇利，值得比這更好的對待。他調整一下勇利的被子，確保他被緊緊地像個擁抱一樣裹住，然後走回客廳，手機已經握在手裡，像一把槍。 

 _聯絡人。維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。播號。_  

響了一次、兩次、三次，然後， _哈囉！你打的是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫的電話。他要嘛正忙著贏金牌，不然就是正在跟他超讚的未婚夫做些不可告人的事情。_ _給他留言，他會回電給你。_ 維克多的聲音在股動、跳躍、飛翔。他說到 **未婚夫** 時，腔調圓軟閃爍。披集想過這只是一齣短短的肥皂劇，只是漫長蜿蜒著、組成一段關係的路途中，輕微的顛簸，但不是的。勇利不會為自己說話，所以披集會為他發聲。 

「這位維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，這裡是 **我披集‧朱拉暖** ，你 **超讚的未婚夫** 最好的朋友。」他深吸一口氣，然後任他其餘的話語在赤紅的激動中噴湧而出。「他剛剛一直哭到睡著，就因為你。你怎麼能這樣？ **你怎麼能這樣啊？** 他不肯把全部的事情告訴我。但我了解得夠多，我知道你配不上勇利這樣的人。」他嘆口氣，語調軟化。「那男孩 **愛慕** 你，維克多。請在你還能擁有的時候，明白這是多好的事情。我知道他很害羞。我知道他有很多困難，或許有些時候會讓人很喪氣。但他也有那麼多 **優點** 。現在他真的很怕你不回家了。就、拜託你，拜託你回去吧。回到勇利身邊。你不在的話我沒辦法讓他恢復原樣。而我 **知道** ，好嗎？我知道你有多需要他，跟他對你的需要一樣多。或許你更需要他。因為有一天你會沒辦法繼續滑冰，那時你會需要一個可以回去的家。因為你也只是個人。」 

他讓這一陣靜默延長，留給反應的時間，然後掛斷。他大致考慮過，在他最好的朋友睡覺時偷拍他的照片算不算跨過界線，他決定如果是為了更長遠的好處著想的話，就不算。他抓拍了一張勇利的照片──整個人保護地緊緊抱著維克多的枕頭──然後寄給維克多。 

畢竟，一張照片，勝過千言萬語。

 

\---

 

維克多正趴在一張雙人床上。這床很舒適，軟得像棉花糖，他記下之後要問床單哪裡買的──感覺就像上帝親手用天使的頭髮織成的。他決定了，他要留在這裡過夜。只要久得能讓勇利擔心。久得能讓他醒悟。

他還是很痛，但那種痛已經從深刻、能將原子分裂的痛苦，轉化成一種迂迴的抽痛。他只是需要一點時間，來躲避疼痛的源頭，讓它迴盪出體外。當然，憤怒也已融進愛意中，因為當維克多想到勇利時，他怎麼可能還會產生其他感受？那是一次糟糕的驚駭，像是往前踏空，發現自己已經沒有路可以踩上，而那讓維克多對他未婚夫的看法有所改變。但他仍然愛他。他不覺得他有能力停下對勇利的愛。他渴望著能讓手指撫過那對鎖骨，讓唇吻過他的臀，但他會克制住。必須要給他一次教訓。讓勇利剛好足夠擔心他，然後明天早上，維克多確定，那日本男人就會告訴他一切。這是穩當的策略。他當然會原諒勇利，然後他們的重逢當場就會 **美妙無比** 。他們的關係會因此變得更加牢固（而維克多的意思是，他會知道他想知道的一切）。維克多很確定，這次吵完架後，他們就會有一場足以納入史冊的纏綿。

「你的手機在震動。」趴在他身邊的同伴抱怨道。「你應該接電話。如果是豬排飯打來的呢？」

「不要裝得好像你在乎，尤里奧。」維克多的回應即便聽在他自己耳裡都顯得冷酷，但他忍不住──他知道這年輕的俄羅斯人是對的，讓他受不了。「你要就自己接。」

尤里奧嘆氣，跨過維克多，從床頭櫃拿起他的手機。他還不確定他想不想接，但放任手機 **一直響** ，不知怎地感覺不對。好像他正拎著一隻小狗的尾巴，讓牠懸在鯊魚環伺的海面上方。就算尤里奧各方面都很尖銳，他也並不是個 **殘酷** 的人（而即便他是，他也真不是有意的）。他頓了下，注意到維克多的手機背景是一張他們三人的自拍──維克多、尤里奧和勇利──在上海外灘拍的，那時他們去那裡比世錦賽。維克多直直對著鏡頭燦笑，而尤里奧覺得自己就像直視太陽一樣感到畏縮。尤里奧自己那時正對鏡頭外的某種東西皺著眉頭，看起來很樂意拿一隻左腿來換得自己身處其他地方。勇利正凝視著維克多，眼睛緊黏在那年長的男人臉上，星光映在他那雙深棕色的瞳中。尤里奧搖搖頭讓自己別再想了，甩開這整個狀況下的不對勁。

「是披集。」他把手機放回去。「或許你應該回家，維恰。」

「嘿。」維克多對尤里奧噘嘴。「你不想要我在這裡嗎？」 

「不想。」 

「噢，拜託。」他的手臂溜上尤里奧的肩膀，把他擠進一個擁抱的鐐銬中。「如果我不在這裡你要幹嘛？悶悶不樂嗎？寫熱情洋溢的詩來表達你有多愛那個哈薩克男孩嗎？」 

「他的名字是 **奧塔別克** 。而且我 **不愛** 他。」尤里奧激烈的嘶吼只讓維克多覺得有趣，發出了一聲明亮、幾近笑聲的「嗯哼」。 **這** 就是他來這裡的目的。「而且我沒有計畫。但盯著油漆變乾也好過看你在那邊為情憔悴。」 

「我才沒有 **為情憔悴** 。而且你就是愛奧塔別克。」維克多唱著那名字，好像那是某種玩遊戲的念謠。「我發現他每張Instagram貼文下面都有你的留言。」 

「給我閉嘴不然我揍掉你的牙。」尤里奧咬緊下顎，雙手握成兩塊小隕石。 

「拜託。你能搞什麼破壞？把我膝蓋骨咬掉嗎？」 

他只得到一聲低咆做為警告，然後尤里奧就跳向他，往他身上砸那些起初本意就不是要弄痛人的拳頭。維克多逮住他的兩隻手腕，敞著嘴大笑。沒錯，尤里奧還是個小孩。維克多還是可以激怒他，還是可以把他制在原地。尤里奧瞪著他，他的頭髮散在粉紅的雙頰上成了一片冰原。維克多挑起一邊眉毛，想到： _或許他真的喜歡那個哈薩克男孩。那個奧塔別克。我之後要找他談談。_  

當他確定尤里奧不會再攻擊他之後，他把這十五歲男孩細枝般的雙臂放開。維克多直直對著他笑，那種「你不過就是個小混帳但我還是愛你」的笑容。尤里奧的目光馬上猛地轉開，落向維克多震動的手機。又一次。 

「你真的應該接電話，你知道的。」尤里奧挪動到床中央，盤起腳。維克多往後垮向床頭板，像極了一個大人告訴他，不能因為他想要就讓天空變成粉紅色的小孩。「他是你的未婚夫。你不能永遠不理他。」 

「直到明天早上都可以。」 

尤里奧用目光耙過維克多，讓年長的男人覺得這少年的視線幾乎可以劃出血痕。維克多的心臟是爆炸的真空，險險位於邊緣，一線之間。 

「你是個蠢蛋，維恰。我愛你──自己記好了，因為我 **永遠** 不會再說第二次──但你簡直蠢死了。」尤里奧大力揮著手勢。他的眼裡燃著的火光一旦濺出就能融化鋼鐵。「如果你愛著誰你就要守住對方，維恰，而你永遠不能想著吵完架之後就一覺帶過。」這是尤里奧從他爺爺那得來的建議，爺爺似乎很了解這些事情。「你都不跟他 **講話** ，維克多。一旦發生問題，你就把手裡的玩具一扔，你 **不能** 那麼做。你現在就像個 **小孩子** 一樣。」

片刻之間維克多只是對著尤里奧眨眼，然後任他的視線像灰燼一樣落到膝上。他搖搖頭。尤里奧是對的。他 **知道** 尤里奧是對的，而這讓他感覺自己只有二英呎高。他才是那個應該要在這裡給 **尤里奧** 建議的人。 

「你什麼時候變得這麼聰明啦，小貓？」尤里奧從來沒聽過維克多用這種聲音說話──空洞又幽深，像是一塊已經挖好的墓穴。 

「差不多就在你變得這麼笨的時候吧。」尤里奧的聲音裡有一絲暖意，他告訴自己他得任其表現出來。他故意翻個白眼。「你得做個大人。豬排飯可能藏著秘密。他不讓你知道是你活該。但有件事情可不是秘密，就是他有多喜歡，」他嚥下作嘔的感覺。 _維克多最好對我感激涕零。_ 「他有多愛你。你們兩個簡直沒救了。但至少你們是 **一起** 沒救的。」尤里奧呼出一聲誇張的嘆息。「所以快滾回去吧。」

 _你們兩個是一起沒救的_ 。維克多喜歡這句話聽起來的感覺。

不過他不會回家。還不會。他的傷口依然鮮明。勇利說了謊，即便只是略過未談，而維克多渴求得發疼，想知道真相。他為此飢腸轆轆。 _勇利以前是個花滑選手_ 。而他知道唯一能從勇利口中得到真相的方法，只有嚇唬他、讓他說出來。不，「嚇唬」是個太強烈的詞彙。要讓他擔心得說出來，或許會比較精確。這不會造成傷害。完全不會造成傷害的。只要他足夠擔心要失去維克多了，他就會在年長男人的手中任憑搓圓捏扁。維克多會得到他想要的，而沒人會因此受累。他只要用正確的方式來親吻勇利，勇利就會原諒他了，如果他確實有什麼需要原諒的話（維克多對此並不確定，只是想到勇利就讓他的體內絞紐，腳下的地面以一種非常不快的方式歪曲）。或許，一旦他知道真相了，他甚至可以讓勇利再回到冰上。

再說，維克多太驕傲了，不肯回家。

所以他對尤里奧露出燦爛的笑容，蹦出一句簡單的，「不要。」

尤里奧一臉栽進枕頭裡，發出了非常接近尖叫的聲音。

 

\---

 

維克多在字面意義上地被尤里奧踢下床之後，便一直睡在地上。就尤里奧這種小個頭的人而言，他睡著之後可真是極端暴力。冬日陽光尖銳的瞪視喚醒了維克多，戳刺他的眼皮。一連好幾分鐘後他才想起自己在哪：他不在床上，不在家裡，勇利不在廚房、為他們做鬆餅當早餐。 **勇利。我的勇利。** 那像一聲砰然巨響，迴盪的餘音提醒維克多，他的心中沒了勇利之後留下了多深的空洞。 

在冰冷的日光下，若要簡單地描述維克多的感覺，就是糟糕透頂。他只想回家，把勇利捲進他的懷裡，緊緊抱住他。他想要感覺到勇利的眼睫在他的頸間撲扇。他想要隔著自己的胸膛聽見勇利的心跳，貼得又緊又近，聽見那 **只為維克多** 搏動的心跳。

他想要知道所有一切。而他會的。當他昂首闊步走進門，帶著一束從回家路上買來的花，勇利就會傾吐所有一切。或者他希望如此。而如果勇利不肯說，那維克多也會接受。他會逼自己接受。再說，如果他真的得這麼做的話，他也確定自己可以騙雅克夫多給出一些資訊。該死，他甚至會用Google去查。但不是，維克多想，這不是重點。他並不真的確定重點在哪，只是用Google來找，而不是自然地得到那些訊息，感覺不對。 

維克多伸懶腰，用雙臂畫出太陽升起的樣子。尤里奧呼嚕嚕地發出鼾聲，維克多思索著要用什麼最新穎的方式叫這個少年起床。往他臉上倒一桶水？不，那太老套了。現在嘛，往他臉上放一隻貓…… 

他思量著，一邊走向床頭櫃，摸索一番直到手指勾住手機。他看到上面顯示的畫面時心都停了。 _26_ _通來自披集‧朱拉暖的未接來電_ 。自動地，他的身體知道該做些什麼，他回播給他未婚夫最好的朋友。他按下播號到披集接起手機的那一瞬之間，感覺像是經歷煉獄，不知怎地比身處地獄還糟。那種不確定感陣陣刺痛。 

「維克多！你在哪？為什麼你都不接我的電話？」 

「這個嘛，這才剛過七點。我還在──」 

「勇利走了。我整晚待著因為他狀況很差，但我早上醒來的時候他已經不在了。他的衣服也是。還有他的牙刷。他留了張字條。」一段燒灼的停頓。「維克多，他去機場了。他要飛回家了。」 

維克多想說這根本是胡說八道，聖彼得堡 **就是** 勇利的家。但他阻止了自己。因為維克多昨晚已經撕毀了勇利的 **家** 。他就這樣冷淡地把它夾在手臂下走遠，好像那一文不值。

然後，突然之間，維克多 **看見了** 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者章末後記：
> 
> 1\. 勇利對維克多離開他的反映可能會顯得有點太誇張，但我這樣寫的原因是，勇利正在一個離他自己的家非常非常遠的地方，在那裡他只有兩個可以稱得上朋友的人（維克多和披集），而他以為他終於可能找到了自己歸屬的地方，跟維克多一起生活（在那次讓他不能繼續滑冰的攻擊事件之後，就再也不曾感受過的，平穩又安全的生活），但現在那全部都沒了。他表現得很不理性或者太誇張，都不重要，因為當你恐慌症發作的時候，你根本沒辦法理性思考。勇利能想到的只有維克多走了，都是他的錯，而他現在只有一個人了，這對一個像勇利的人來說，是非常可怕的。他為了跟維克多一起在俄羅斯生活放棄了所有一切，而現在他什麼也沒有了。
> 
> 2\. 我堅信友誼之愛就跟浪漫之愛同等重要。我認為一個人的靈魂伴侶可以是他們最好的朋友而不是他的戀愛對象，所以我才會那樣描寫披集跟勇利的那幾幕。不過如果你想要從中讀出一些愛情的含意（特別是從披集這一端），那也沒關係，因為我現在重新看一次也可以讀到一點那種味道。不過我原意是要表現出那是一種很深切的友愛。他們兩人的處境很相似，都為了自己所愛的事物離家很遠（勇利為了維克多而來，披集為了滑冰而來）而他們都能從彼此身上認出這一點。或許披集對勇利而言，就像維克多之於他一樣重要，因此這就是為什麼披集也能算是「家」。
> 
> 3\. 勇利在想些什麼？在恐慌、害怕、悲傷之類的情緒之下，有些東西自根本改變了。有一部份的他是在生氣。他不應該遭到這種對待，而他也有點理解這點了，這要歸功於維克多知道那些事情之後的反應。他現在待在俄羅斯處境悲慘，而他不想要繼續這樣下去了。如果他跟維克多好好談談的話可能會沒那麼慘，但現在他不再那麼全心相信維克多，再說，他也還沒完全準備好，能夠去面對他心底的魔鬼。他愛維克多，但他發現有些時候愛並不足夠。
> 
> 4\. 維克多說／騙勇利說他要去找別人了，所以他為什麼在尤里奧那裡？我假想維克多是故意留下這個（有點類似）要跟別人在一起的暗示，他至少是想去酒吧跟別人聊天，就為了證明自己可以這麼做，但他一離開公寓就覺得很有罪惡感，也覺得這整個狀況非常糟糕。他又太驕傲不肯回去，他就去找最接近他家人的人，就是尤里奧。他想要跟尤里奧玩鬧來轉移注意力。扮演他大哥哥的角色會讓他有事可做。
> 
> 5\. 所以這一章的結尾，維克多絕對學到教訓了（算是啦）。他發現自己做錯了，他得要對勇利更好才行——只是一個晚上沒有跟勇利在一起，就讓他比想像中更痛苦。他知道自己失去了什麼。
> 
> 譯者後記：呵呵。


	9. 轉捩點

維克多的動作從未如此迅速。即便在冰上的時候也不曾。他甚至都沒穿鞋——已經無暇顧及這種支微末節了。地面躍起撞上他的赤足，每一步都甩出一聲刺痛的巴掌。 

他怎麼會這麼愚蠢？不。這不是愚蠢，維克多發現，這是 **自私** 。他昨晚就不該離開的，不該用這種方式，對待像勇利這樣會在胡思亂想中崩潰的人。但維克多怎麼知道他會反應得這麼極端？因為這 **就是** 很極端，維克多認為，即便對勇利而言也太極端了。任何能推卸責任的想法都好。因為如果維克多承認了這 **全部** 都是他的錯，這就代表他得接受他傷了勇利，他錯了，他 **失敗** 了。

 _飛機可能已經起飛了。他可能已經在半個地球之遠的地方了。_ 一陣煩躁的竊竊私語將那些字句往他的腦殼上刮劃。但是如果太遲的話，維克多會知道的，他會確定。他會感覺到他們之間那條牽在戒指上的連繫，斷了開來。我會知道的。 

所以他繼續奔跑。 

 _計程車。我需要搭計程車_ 。他的眼睛掃過街邊。現在是清晨——剛過七點——在這時間要找到一輛計程車幾乎不太可能。而後他的視線定住了；那裡，就在轉角處，大約十五呎遠的地方。有一輛可能本來是白色的灰樸樸的車子，一道格紋橫過車身中央。 _一輛計程車。_ 維克多記在心裡，等他把勇利安然無恙地抱回家之後，要設法給幸運之神獻上一些供品。或許是腎上腺素，或許是找到計程車的純粹欣喜（這一定是宇宙給他的徵兆，表示一切都會沒事的），維克多無法抑下笑容。冰冷的空氣像栓著鐵蒺藜的圍牆撞上他的牙齒，但他一點也不在意；這是 **活著的感覺** 。他會帶他的勇利回家。一切都會順利的。這會是一個很棒的故事，未來可以說給他們的孫子聽（而他們會有七個孫子，維克多決定了）。沒錯，就是這樣——一個故事。 

 

他撬開計程車門。 

 

「你以為你在幹嘛啊？」 

維克多倒抽了口氣。那裡，在這輛宇宙擺明了是要派給 **他** 的計程車、這台迎向凱旋的戰車中，坐著別的乘客。一個像是用稻草紮起的男人，穿著一套對他而言太高級的西裝。 

「我需要這輛計程車。」維克多的聲音是低沉的咆哮，兇狠得足以馴服野狼。但這個男人，顯然不是野狼。他只是對維克多瞪眼、張著嘴，前額上跳動著一條血管。 

「我也是。我要趕去搭飛機。」 

「噢，你要去機場？」意識到這點時，維克多的臉色融成了某種炫目的明媚。 _又證明了宇宙是站在我這邊的_ 。「太好啦。我要趕去找我未婚夫。」他擠過那個顯然錯愕到無法做出回應的男人，爬進計程車裡。他往司機的椅背拍了兩次，爽利又明快。「去機場吧！」 

維克多用手草草梳過頭髮，碰碰下巴檢查有沒有隔夜長出的鬍渣，沒注意到司機對著後照鏡迎向他本來那位乘客的視線，那位仁兄還呆怔著沒能反應過來，只能點頭答應。計程車發動得斷斷續續，整輛車都在振動。不過，看到維克多臉上的表情，你會以為他坐在一輛勞斯萊斯裡。 

他轉頭看向他的新旅伴。手機握在手裡，一條手臂擺向對方。 

「你想跟我合照嗎？」維克多問道，已經自動挪得更近了些，舉起手機。「我 **就是** 維克多‧尼基弗洛夫哦。」 

就在那時，他的確是。他或許正跟一個完全不認識的人共乘一輛計程車，就穿著一套太小的睡衣（昨晚向尤里奧借的），頂著兩天沒洗的頭髮，但他還是能用一種只有維克多‧尼基弗洛夫能做到的方式，挽回這一切。

 

\---

 

普爾柯沃機場，從內部看去，像是一件規模宏偉的折紙作品。勇利覺得他彷彿誤闖進一把巨大、極富現代感的吉他共鳴箱中。空曠、嶄新。大教堂似的。人們行色匆匆，在他身邊擦撞推擠。是一條沖刷著岩石的河。一切都在移動，宛如梵谷畫中的模糊。 

登機報到的過程非常困難。他丟失了話語，而當他終於設法向櫃台後那位倒楣的女士，擠出一些字詞時，他說的盡是潮濕滑膩的日語。他嘗試了五次才終於能報上他的名字、他航班的時間、要去哪裡，以及在最後一刻—— **最後一秒** ——決定買下機票的信用卡資料。他用的是自己的卡而不是維克多的（而維克多已經告訴過他至少一百萬次，那張卡也是他的），即便這花光了他帳戶所有的錢。嘛，這麼說不太準確——他還有八百盧布。剛好夠在免稅商店買一瓶伏特加，如果他運氣好的話。

他沒辦法讓自己走過查驗護照的鐵欄杆。還不行。 _我還想把這裡當成家，再久一點就好。_

所以他就坐著，坐在星巴克外面，因為星巴克到處都有，而勇利喜歡穩定不變的事物。要把錢留給免稅店，所以他沒買咖啡，店員請他離開，一次用俄語，又一次用緩慢的、咬字太重的英語。他只是無辜地眨著眼， _不會講英文。日本人。來渡假的。謝謝。_

一切都在發疼。疼得太過了，讓他的身體在麻木中封閉。他所知道的，只有他正身處聖彼得堡的普爾柯沃機場，等著飛往東京的阿聯酋航空。以及他在這裡，是因為他要做正確的事情。維克多不想要他了。如果還要黏著他、拖他後腿，對他並不公平。讓星辰墜入地球會是極嚴重的罪行。更重要的是，勇利真的 **想要** 回去日本。他告訴自己，他的理由出於無私，但根本 **不是** 。他想要他的媽媽抱抱他，爸爸拍拍他的背，姊姊對他翻白眼，假裝她不在乎他或許已經四分五裂。他想要優子的殷勤招呼，三胞胎不斷地哀求他跟他們玩捉迷藏，美奈子跟他一起喝酒喝到醉茫，豪對他開一些不重要的玩笑。他需要那些事情。他需要不再感到如此空虛。他不是因為事物從他體內流逝而空虛，他的空虛是因為他被擠壓碾碎絞擰殆盡。他原先並不空虛的感受被奪去了。但是不行，那聽起來太像在生氣，而勇利不會生氣。不會對維克多生氣。永遠不會。這全都是他自己的所作所為，他犯下那麼嚴重的罪，代價是賠上他畢生摯愛，他得將自己判刑終身流放。 

他的指上還歇著那枚戒指。戒指反著光，看起來像在嘲笑他。他想過要摘下來，但這麼做就像是拔起了隱喻的浴缸排水栓。他除了那一圈套在指上、拘束著他的金環，已經一無所有。這是他屬於維克多的標記，而他永遠會帶著這個身分，一如他永遠會有棕色的眼睛。 

一整個早上都能聽到機場廣播的語音在四周飄飄蕩蕩，用俄語也用英語。勇利任它們像鬼魂般穿透他。不過這次的廣播有所不同，因為那是一團弗蘭肯斯坦的怪物似的日語，那是用勇利熟稔如自己心跳的聲音說出的。 **維克多** 。 

「勇利，行かないで。」 _勇利，不要走。_ 這些字句乘著鴿子的雙翼飛掠整座機場。「我在服務台。我知道你還在這裡。你一定沒走。還沒走。 **Luchik** 。回到我身邊。」一得到目的地，勇利就站起身來了。他試著逼自己往前走、注意周遭才不會撞上別人。但那是不可能的。他在衝刺，腦袋裡唯一的念頭就是 _通通給我滾開，別擋我的路，不然就等著被碾過_ 。這就像是那條連在他們的戒指之間的隱形的線（因為勇利知道維克多還戴著他的，他就是 **知道** ）突然收緊，將他拽往另外一端。 

他抵達服務台時，已經意識不到雙腿的痠痛，也沒辦法順暢呼吸。但他趕到了。維克多就在那裡，跟一個櫃台後的姑娘擺著姿勢合照。她很漂亮。大大的藍眼睛，盯著維克多像黏在肉上的蒼蠅。勇利突然感覺到了一股從未有過的衝動，叫囂著 **我的** 。 

「 **維恰** ！」這個名字伴隨著一聲醜陋的嗚咽喊出，勇利不太確定自己現在做何感受。他快樂嗎？他覺得他必須快樂。但他並沒有。他想過之後還是不快樂。 

「維克多。」他逼著自己的雙腿跑向櫃檯，而維克多向他飛奔過去。他們在半途相遇了。 

「維克多。你、你還穿著睡衣。」 

「對！我 **還** 穿著呢。」 

「而且沒穿鞋。」 

「沒有。」 

然後維克多將勇利拉進他的懷哩，將他們的身體編成一束緊密的絲線。勇利將鼻子埋進維克多的胸膛，抵著睡衣鈕釦扣不上的地方，尋找著 **家** 的感覺，但一無所獲。他將雙手牢牢嵌進維克多的腰間，把自己與這年長的男人綁在一塊，彷彿維克多是唯一能讓他身陷汪洋而不至沉沒的事物。但是，浪濤依然翻捲而上，將他擊落。被抱著的感覺並不足夠。 **維克多** 並不足夠。這一刻的體認，清晰如烙印。 

「勇利。 **我的** 勇利。 **Luchik** ，」維克多柔軟地呢喃，他的話語融成一團結實溫暖的事物。「我們回家吧。」 

勇利退開來，遠離他的未婚夫。就像他不再是自己了，像他成了一抹抽離身體的幽魂，從高處俯瞰著。他的身體裡感覺溢滿了氣泡水，泡沫不斷地膨脹爆裂、膨脹爆裂。 _我得做正確的事情_ ，他在腦中想道。 _不是為維克多。為我自己_ 。 

「我不能，維恰。」這是懦弱的舉動，勇利知道，看見鑽石在維克多眼裡成形的那一秒，就轉開目光。不。不是鑽石。是眼淚。「我很抱歉。我不能。」 

「什麼，你在說什麼， **Luchik** ？」維克多的雙手緊緊壓在勇利肩上，接著滑上他的脖頸、他的臉頰，描畫所有細節，尋找發燒的跡象。「沒關係的。我們不用談昨天的事情。我原諒你了。」 

 **我原諒你了** 。這就是勇利需要的。感覺像是允諾——不過，他不太確定該從誰口中、為了什麼而說出。

他踮起腳，將唇貼上維克多的。乾燥皴裂，是城堡崩毀留下的廢墟。維克多也只是個人。他們倆都是。那是一個純潔的吻，簡樸單調如冬天的枯樹。在快門開闔的瞬間，他們的雙眼對上，藍色消融，棕色凍結。 _你會為此感謝我的，維恰。我們倆都會。_

「我愛你。」勇利可以感覺到自己聲音中的顫抖，正抓耙著表層，即將破土而出。他嚥下喉間形成的匕首。這輩子第一次，他要表現得勇敢。「我 **非常** 愛你。但那不夠。不再足夠了。我不能在明知道你不會接住我的時候，還將自己拋向你。而我這樣的要求，對你並不公平。有那麼多你不知道的事情，那麼多 **我不想讓你知道的事情** 。而你值得比這更好的。我愛你。我愛 **所有的你** 。」 

「那、那麼，那麼，勇利， **Luchik** ，我們回家吧。你什麼都不用告訴我。我不在乎。我們會想出辦法的。我們會的。」 

「不，維恰。我、我不覺得我們能做到。我們都給出太多，剩下的已經不夠了。」 

勇利轉身，接著他舉步走遠。直到他過了出境關卡才終於回頭，看到一個身上只穿著小了好幾號睡衣的男人，癱倒在地，臉埋在手裡哭泣。勇利隔得太遠不能聽見，但他可以感覺到那嘶啞、發自本能，地動山搖的聲響。他很慶幸維克多沒看他，不會看到勇利也在哭泣，這是多麼自私的舉動，竟對著自己切開的創口垂淚。 

他旋轉指上的戒指，拇指滑過表面。它溫暖得像個吻。 _他怎麼總是如此溫暖？_ 但當然這只是胡思亂想，因為他們倆的戒指之間並沒有隱形的絲線。廣播傳出一陣刺耳的聲音， _阿聯酋航空飛往日本東京的航班，最後一次登機廣播_ 。勇利將目光從維克多身上撕開，逼自己往前走。感覺像是嘔吐過太多次，胃裡已經沒有留下什麼，但那酸液仍會用銳爪掐抓著爬上喉嚨。上一次勇利生病的時候，維克多就在身邊，按摩他的肚子，吻著他沁著汗水的頭髮，不在乎勇利一直說的那些「拜託，你也會生病的」（他終究沒被傳染，而或許那其中也有著某種隱喻。） 

在他厚重的大外套下，穿著維克多的海軍藍毛衣。他扯下袖子包成手套。如果他閉上眼，就能讓自己相信，維克多正牽著他的手。 

在城市的另一端，尤里奧（他有著極令人豔羨的，幾乎能睡過 **任何事情** 的能力）醒來後，會發現他的手機螢幕上出現一條簡訊。 _好好照顧他_ 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者章末後記：  
> 因為這章又短又糟糕，我只會留一條後記（如果想知道更多我的想法，請自由地留言）  
> 當我構想這個故事時，我在這章掙扎蠻久的。原先的設計是，勇利會跟維克多回家，但接著我想，不，如果他跟維克多回家，那什麼也沒改變，也什麼都沒有學到。所以就是現在這樣了。這是我對角色人格發展的嘗試（而這點我非常不擅長，所以不好意思了）。
> 
> 非常感謝你的閱讀，特別感謝那些留言的讀者（認真的說，我非常喜歡看讀者怎麼想、怎麼解讀，讀留言會讓我超開心！［譯者：我也是］），希望你喜歡這章:)


	10. 維克多在此贖罪

維克多記不得自己是怎麼回到家的。他所知道的，只有他的臉龐在淚水的鹽分中刺痛繃緊，並且清楚地意識到他正穿著一套尤里奧的睡衣褲（小了好幾號，還是豹紋圖案的）。他光著的腳板很疼。他停在公寓門廳前，低下頭看到他腳趾上的水泡破裂，滲出殷紅的血絲。他就這樣一路走了回來。機場外，有一輛計程車在他面前停下，但他不配搭計程車。他沒資格擁有任何事物。為什麼？他不太確定。只是那痛苦如此劇烈，讓他甚至都沒了知覺。 

騎士抵達城堡後卻發現他的公主（或者，更像是王子，維克多覺得）更想要那隻巨龍，而乘著它遠去。 _不應該是這樣的。_

維克多想要的一直都是他幸福美滿的故事結局。有人能讚嘆崇敬地注視他。有人能讓他抱著、想到家。他想要在即便自己沒能得勝時，也有金牌掛在脖子上的感覺。他想要有人能親吻、擁抱、纏綿，一起拍可愛的Instagram照片。想要有人能 **屬於他** 。 

不，維克多想， _勇利不只是那樣。他是一切的一切_ 。當維克多在勇利身邊時，就如同他全身的細胞都化作星塵，讓他想把自己的心臟從胸裡扯出，說「看看你對我做了什麼，讓我這麼愛你」。當他在勇利身邊時，就像是這整個世界暫停於一面沉重又輕盈的號誌前，像是海潮在溫暖的沙灘上起伏。在那樣的比喻中，維克多想，他是沙灘（穩固、強壯、開敞）而勇利是海潮（美麗、詩意，總是在留下深刻的痕跡後退去）。但現在他的海潮離開了，那熱帶天堂就變成一片苦澀而孤獨的沙漠。遍地灼燙。他發現自己不再在乎勇利說了謊（那真的算是說謊嗎？）——他只想要勇利回來。他的太陽系需要他的那顆恆星，而他都不確定它何時變成勇利，想到時才發現， **噢天啊** ，勇利已經成了他的太陽。 

他如夢遊般走過通往他公寓的走廊（ _我的，不是我們的，不再是了_ ）。 

而那兒，穿著窄管牛仔褲和一件俄羅斯國家隊連帽杉，無精打采地站著的，正是尤里‧普利謝茨基。因為他現在就是尤里了；只有一個叫這名字的人了。這少年夾克上的藍色太亮眼，白色太純粹，讓維克多卻步不前。 

「尤里？你在這裡做什麼？」他的聲音乾啞、粗礫、荒蕪。 

「 **維恰** 。」一瞬之間維克多確定自己看到尤里的眼睛睜大，他下垂的嘴角微張，那道細縫看似稍稍分開了些。但維克多沒辦法肯定，因為他的腦袋感覺太過沉重，他也無力撐起。他的眼睛徘徊在地毯金色的漩渦圖案上。

「來吧。我們進去吧。」

不等回應，尤里徑直伸手從那盆假盆栽裡抽出備用鑰匙。開門讓他們倆進屋。他不需要維克多告訴他發生了什麼事——收到勇利的簡訊之後他就打電話給披集——但即便他不知道，他也不會在意的。尤里不常將自己的感情探究得太深，但這時他確實發現維克多遠遠不只是他的朋友。他是 **家人** 。尤里不需要知道是什麼造成了維克多的痛苦，他只需要知道那傷口的存在，而自己需要做些什麼，在他的朋友——不，他的 **哥哥——** 流盡鮮血之前止住它。尤里對家人非常忠誠，即便他有時會選擇用最奇怪的方式來展現。 

這間公寓可以充當那種第一人稱視角、身歷其境的恐怖片拍攝場景。邊角太過銳利。牆壁和窗框像是用骨頭構成的。太安靜了，這種刺耳尖嘯般的沉寂讓維克多的胃底脹起。 _這是真的_ 。 

「馬卡在哪？」維克多的聲音是一塊碎片。將聲音灑進這一片空無寒冷的空間，感覺似乎是種罪過。像是在喪禮上大笑。像是身穿一套豹紋睡衣在國際機場裡頭尖叫著崩潰。 

「在披集家。」 

尤里的眼睛緊盯著維克多，看年長的男人點了頭，只點了一次。那是一種稠膩的事物，就像達利的畫作。尤里從來沒喜歡過那些畫；小時候他一直會做惡夢，夢到融化的時鐘在追他，壓在他身上，將他變成一個老人。他看著維克多晃蕩進臥室，而他心底的圍牆鬆懈了。維克多看起來不能像那樣。從來不能。尤里還小的時候，有次將維克多的頭髮形容成一條流動的銀河；現在那看起來只是一把塵埃。尤里曾覺得如天空一般蔚藍的雙眼，現在是圓鈍的冰片，即將消解融化。尤里曾在潛意識裡、或只是不以言表地，認為是無堅不摧的男人，正在崩潰。已經不是第一次了，尤里希望他不只有這十五年（不知怎地，對愛的認知相當有限）的人生經驗。 

時間延展，化成一個累極的呵欠。看了下手表，尤里決定他已經留了夠多的時間，現在查看一下維克多應該蠻明智的。當然不是他擔心了。當然不是。即便天殺的尤里‧普利謝茨基 **真的** 會擔心別人，他擔心的也永遠不會是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。他落在地毯上的腳步聲，在這陵墓般的室內感覺太過響亮。尤里看起來並不比他平時的模樣更蒼白——這基本上是不可能的，因為他的皮膚本來就像是漂淡的瓷胚，是人類最接近雪白的臉色——但他 **感覺** 得到。即便世界顯然已經在數個小時之前終結，他早上還是擠出時間吃了早餐，不過體內的某樣事物讓他感到發自心底的空虛。即便他並不擅長表現出來，即便他甚至不喜歡對自己承認，但勇利一直是他的 **朋友** 。這想法對尤里來說很奇怪，但成形的那一秒，他就知道這的確如實。他 **在乎** 那個日本男人，而且不只是因為他跟維克多密不可分。勇利善良、有禮。而且尤里無比篤定，遇見他就是維克多這輩子最美好的事情了。尤里從來沒發現維克多的笑容有多虛假，直到他看見他朋友朝著勇利微笑。就像看著星空。那令人反胃，但是那是一種吃了太多冰淇淋的反胃。一種好的反胃。 

走向臥室的路程耗盡了一段短暫的永恆，但同時又不夠長久。因為尤里從來不想看到維克多成了那個模樣。 

維克多就在那，還穿著那身非常可笑的豹紋睡衣，倒在地上像是他的身體就直直 **停下** 了，正將臉埋在掌心裡哭泣。那聲音是無底的井，但如果摔了進去，會發現裡面沒有井水，只能不斷下墜。尤里倒抽一口氣。維克多幾乎正在乾噎，而尤里意識到 _他快要吐了_ ，但他沒辦法將自己推過走廊。他不屬於這個場面。無論用多少冷嘲熱諷、多少妙語如珠、多少尖酸刻薄，都無法將這修補好。儘管尤里如此驕傲，他也得承認這超出他能應付的範圍了。 

但是接著， **該死的** ，維克多就那樣癱在地上抬頭看他。在那一刻，尤里就是個成年人，而如果他應付不來也 **去它的** 吧，因為維克多需要他。維克多向他伸出虛軟的雙手時，某種冰冷的事物在他喉間低語。 

所以尤里奧剩下的這一天（還有大半夜），都讓這個只穿著一套太小的豹紋睡衣的男人緊緊抱著他。什麼也沒說。什麼也不能說。除了喑啞地嗚咽，「Luchik」。

 

\---

 

維克多接連三天都沒去冰場。他第四天也打算如此，但是尤里來敲門，告訴他 **他媽的該長大了** 還有 **一直哭解決不了任何事情** 。他也不完全確定去滑冰就能解決任何事情，但他得到了一條可以前進的方向，所以這似乎是個好的開始。 

至少冰沒有改變。在冰上他仍然是尊神明，可以控制一切，可以將任何事物轉化為藝術。美麗的事物總會傷人，就此只需要決定孰輕孰重——是痛苦還是美麗？維克多總會選擇美。他跳了一遍又一遍的四周跳，無視雅克夫在一旁吼著「維恰慢下來」，還有他叫著「停下來啊傻孩子我向天發誓」。著地時，維克多想著， _向天發誓然後怎樣_ ？ 

他逼著自己開始另一次跳躍、接著又一次，打破痛苦和疲倦的藩籬，他過去甚至從未看過那些障礙，即便遠眺地平線也不曾得見。在腦海深處，一直記掛著他 **想要** 疼痛。這是他想到最接近愛的事物了。不，甚至不是那樣。他只是想要能夠有所 **感覺** 。 

披集一如往常遲到了，喀啦喀啦地踩上冰面，成了一抹朦朧的明亮。他朝尤里咧嘴笑、揮手（尤里只是怒瞪著他，但比以往稍稍軟和了些），然後接著對米菈揮手（米菈暫時不再捉弄尤里，轉而回以高興的招呼）。維克多想，他是唯一一個遲到快一小時還不會被雅克夫罵的人。他有著一張不會惹人生氣的臉龐。 

又是一次四周跳。他轉足了圈數，卻沒能順利著地。他側身摔上冰面時感覺到它狠咬了一口。 _那會瘀青的。很好_ 。他想要這燒灼就像勇利讓他受的傷。 

一會之間他就躺在那兒，讓冰的利牙陷進他的皮膚，眼睛緊閉。汗水淌下他的臉，滲進他的頭髮，他運動褲臀部的部分不舒服地黏在皮膚上。他就像某個奄奄一息躺臥床榻的人，要求旁人記下他留名青史的遺言。 

維克多不想起身。他只想哭。 _或許_ ，他想， _如果我哭得夠多，我的眼淚會結凍，我就會跟冰合為一體_ ，這想法實在太誇張了，即便對維克多而言也是。但他並沒有哭。他一整天都忘記要攝取水分，而且前晚哭到睡著（再前一晚也是），體內正極度缺水。 

因此這個沒辦法鬧脾氣的數屆金牌得主，從冰上爬了起來。以前這樣做，從來不會有聲音的，但現在他的身體確實輾軋作響。 _我年紀大了。或許是時候服老了。_  

然後披集來了，滑到他面前停下。維克多瞇起眼，確定他看到深深的眼袋掛在他冰場夥伴的眼睛下。那跟披集一點也不搭。 

「所以你是已經決定不再用四周跳來逃避現實了嗎？」一隻手牢牢地支在臀上，披集怎麼看都很像個心力交瘁的媽媽。這應該要很搞笑的，但維克多發現自己的視線垂往冰面。他今天都還沒能在冰上繪畫；不，他是在 **切穿** 冰面。他逼自己點頭。

「好。你跟勇利說過話了嗎？」 

勇利。這陣電閃雷鳴逼迫維克多迎向披集的視線。他可以感覺到什麼正急促地扯著他的嘴角。 

「他回來了？我就知道他會回來的。」因為當然他會的。「他在你家嗎？披集，勇利在你家嗎？」 

「沒有。當然沒有，維克多。」一片烏雲壟罩了披集的臉。所有同情——擔心？——的跡象都消失了。「他沒有回來。說實話，我不覺得他 **會** 回來。你要怪也只能怪你自己了。你到底打電話給他了沒？」 

這想法還未在維克多腦海中浮現。他一直徘徊在勇利的Instagram上（在他遇到維克多的那個晚上辦的帳號，身處芝加哥的飯店酒吧裡，帶著酒醉的恍惚，讓他給自己拍了一張模糊的照片，衣服脫了一半，維克多的手臂摟著他。照片是在這個花滑選手的堅持下拍的，因為維克多喜歡讓別人議論紛紛），回看那些老照片，會發現勇利的照片分成兩類：維克多的照片，通常是在維克多的要求下拍的；還有複雜的花藝照片。維克多過去從沒怎麼注意過後者，但在徹夜通宵讀了維基百科上關於花卉意義的條目之後，就能像欣賞詩歌一樣欣賞勇利的花。然後維克多就開始哭泣，因為他從來沒注意過勇利的這一面；這感覺像是哀慟，像是又一次失去了勇利。 

但回到當下披集這邊。不。他沒有打電話給勇利。為什麼不？因為勇利沒有打電話給他。勇利不想聽他說話。而維克多不要讓自己再次經歷那純粹而張狂的疼痛，讓勇利又一次對他說 **再見** 。 

「你竟然還沒打給他？」 

「沒有。我沒有。」維克多頓住了，抬起臉面向披集。不知怎地，他還能凝聚足夠的水分，讓幾滴淚流下。對披集而言，這看來像是求救訊號。「你有嗎？他有打給你嗎？他還好嗎？我的勇利還好嗎？」 

「維克多。」這個名字像血滴進水中——擴散、氤氳、悄悄地瀰漫。「他不是 **你的** 。」披集轉身要滑開，但又將他的刀齒鑿進冰面，停頓的時間足夠他越過肩膀將目光拋向維克多。「他沒事。他不是你的，他真的、 **真的** 不是。但他沒事，他會沒事的。這可沒你的功勞。」 

「我沒看到你追著他去機場。」 

「 **正是如此** 。」 

維克多又開始做起另一組四周跳。他沒老。還沒。他還能做到。他可以的。他媽的，他可是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫啊。

 

\---

 

「馬卡。」 

毫無動靜。 

「馬卡欽。」維克多用著 **那種** 音調說，但是他鍾愛的狗狗還是不肯屈尊看他。「寶貝姑娘。」他伸手想揉揉她兩耳之間，但是馬卡欽躲了開來。這反應讓維克多比他原以為的還痛。

「拜託。」就因為這種 **小事** ，他的聲音破碎了。

勇利已經離開了一個星期，而距離維克多上次哭泣已經整整六個小時（他按了DVD播放器的播放鍵，發現裡頭還是《龍貓》）他還沒換過床單。那上面還有勇利的味道。床墊還是有著淺淺的凹陷，形成一塊柔軟的痕跡，暗示著 **勇利** 。自勇利離開之後，維克多總共摔了五面盤子、三只馬克杯和九個碗，而他每一次都淚流滿面。洗洗刷刷一直都是勇利的專長。但是今天，他告訴自己，今天不是哭泣的一天。但自現在這刻開始就是了。全都是因為他的狗不肯看他——從上次跟勇利爭吵之後她就不肯這麼做。尤里奧給出了相當貼切的評論，說馬卡欽是夾在鬧離婚的家長之間的憤怒青少年。 

「我也想他，馬卡。」這些話語傾洩而出，旋繞於他的周身，將他纏緊、扼住他的喉嚨。他還未曾將這承認宣之於口，不管他多麼明白這就是真的。老天，「我想他」還太輕描淡寫了。維克多感覺像是沒有影子的光。沒有星辰的宇宙。他置身其中。他安然無恙。但他不開心。他並不是 **活著的** 。一切完全歸諸於虛無的端點。他經常發現他得提醒自己呼吸。「我知道，好嗎？我知道這很痛。 **媽的** ，這真的很痛，但我沒辦法讓它停下來。我修不好它。我希望我可以，寶貝兒，但我 **做不到** 。我不是什麼神明。我希望我是，但我真的 **不是** 。」 

顯然無動於衷，馬卡欽挪著沉重的步伐離開。維克多將臉藏進手裡，用力壓緊指頭，讓他可以感覺到戒指冰涼地吻著他的臉頰。 

幾分鐘後，馬卡欽用她濕濕的鼻吻挨向維克多的手。他馬上坐直身體，然後困惑地皺著眉頭，看到馬卡欽嘴裡銜著什麼東西——鬆鬆地，沒有用上牙齒。他發現那是什麼的瞬間，就一把搶走，捧在胸前，蓋上心口，像是一面盾牌。 

那是一張明信片，上頭的照片是芝加哥天際線浪漫的起伏。整張圖的色調都好藍，但是過了一年多之後，已經褪成某種灰色調。他翻過明信片，重新讀起那些他早已沉浸、滿溢其中的字句。當勇利還跟他一塊住的時候，他每天晚上都會讀過一次，像是一句禱告。用著往復、快速的俄語說著——字母一個連著一個，咬字不清地——一個日期，後頭接著「我今晚遇見了我的畢生摯愛。他名叫勝生勇利，我要跟這個男孩結婚。」

他的手指捏在邊緣，雙手開始彎起。但他作不到。他不能將它扯成兩半，像他告訴自己想要做到的一樣，將它撕成紙屑。他反而發現自己開始哭了。 **又來了** 。至少這次馬卡欽在這裡，臉貼在他的膝蓋上。 _你不是孤單一人_ 。

 

\---

 

普爾柯沃機場事件過了十三天之後，維克多——他整整二十八小時沒哭了——闖進了尤里奧的臥室，手臂下挾著一疊DVD，另一隻手抱著一包睡袋。尤里奧記在心裡，要告訴他爺爺別再讓個子高高、銀色頭髮的男人，在出門比賽的前一天晚上十點以後進他們家門。但是維克多看起來非常危險地即將打破他二十八小時沒哭的記錄，所以尤里還是將這念頭擱置一旁。就這一次。他不覺得他能活在讓維克多回家之後，隔天醒來發現頭版頭條寫著〈維克多‧尼基弗洛夫向隊友尤里‧普利謝茨基尋求安慰未果，帶著烤麵包機泡進浴缸電死自己〉的罪惡感中。輿論會很難看的。 

所以他們就一起坐在尤里的床上，懶洋洋地靠著床頭板，兩人各緊緊地抓著一隻Playstation的手柄（尤里拒絕看維克多帶來的任何一片DVD，因為那全都是爛俗浪漫愛情片和早年迪士尼的動畫電影）。尤里沒辦法專心打遊戲，所以維克多就一直贏（因為天殺的尤里‧普利謝茨基絕對不可能會主動 **讓** 他贏）。 

尤里忍不住。他才十五歲，這個年紀的男孩都有著臭名昭彰的好奇天性。再說，那東西一直反光、朝他眨眼、誘惑著他。 

「維恰？」 

「嗯？」 

「為什麼你還戴著那只戒指？」字句踮著腳走出尤里的嘴，輕巧一如芭蕾女伶的步法。 

維克多放下手柄。戒指拴住了他的視線，沉下他的手。他發現自己朝著它微笑，是那種尤里經常看到他爺爺會對奶奶的老照片露出的微笑。 _這就是愛的模樣吧_ 。 

「因為勇利還戴著他的戒指，」維克多說，好像這是世界上最明顯的理由。維克多都沒意識到自己說出口了，但那瞬間他知道那是真的。「我不能在他還沒放棄我之前就放棄他。」 

「你怎麼知道他還戴著？他都把Instagram帳號刪掉了。」尤里奧在專注的困惑中皺著眉。 

「我就是知道，尤里奧。」維克多從戒指上抬眼，迎向少年的視線。他心臟裂成兩半碎片的痕跡仍清晰可見，尤里奧想著，但它們已經將自己縫回一體了。他記得勇利有次曾經告訴他，說日本有種傳統，會用融金修補破碎的瓷器。那就是維克多眼中冷卻的玻璃看起來的模樣。破碎了，但修好了。改變了，但依然美麗。新的美麗。重生的美麗。在那之中有著一段滑冰的舞步。

「當你陷入愛河就會明白了。」 

尤里奧將臉上的頭髮吹開；他的頭髮真的長長了。維克多喜歡想尤里奧是在模仿維克多自己少年時代的模樣。 

「我覺得我 **根本** 不可能會明白你給自己惹上的這堆破事，老傢伙。」

 

\---

 

「雅克夫！雅克夫。」 

「 **維克多** ？現在是 **凌晨三點** 。你最好是 **要死了** 。」一陣停頓。「拜託告訴我你沒死。」 

「沒啦。我正在普爾柯沃機場的路上。」 

「維克多，我要 **宰** 了你。」 

調皮的咯咯笑聲在話筒另一端跳起了三周半跳。即便多不情願，雅克夫發現自己想著， _感謝老天，維克多回來了_ 。 

「我想我應該讓你知道。我要去日本了。」 

「該死的，當然你要去了。」雅克夫揉去眼底的睡意，發出一陣沙紙摩娑的聲音。老實說，他知道這天會來的。事實上，他蠻驚訝——也有點失望——維克多會花這麼久才付諸行動。「如果我告訴你，我們早上—— **今天** 早上晚點——就要去奧斯特拉瓦，也不能改變你的心意，是吧？」 

「沒錯。」 

「維克多。聽我說。你年紀大了，好嗎？我知道你明白這點。而我看得出來。你 **累了** 。」雅克夫嘆了口氣，聽起來不著邊際。「這可能是你最後一次歐錦賽了。」 

「噢，親愛的雅克夫，我什麼時候 **真的** 聽過你的話了？」一輛疾駛在聖彼得堡大街上的計程車，要讓維克多趕上一個小時內要起飛、二十分鐘前才買好機票的飛機。維克多坐在後座，拇指撫過他的戒指。「再說，我有一枚更重要的金牌得要帶回家。」 

靜滯在他們之間噪響，有點像是一場漫長蜿蜒的旅程。 

「維恰，你要把那個男孩帶回來，不然我對天發誓。」 

安靜地，維克多想到， _對天發誓然後呢_ ？ 

「別擔心，雅克夫。我以前從沒讓你失望過。」 

安靜地，雅克夫想到， _凡事都有第一次_ 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者章末後記：
> 
> 1\. 這章主要是關於維克多的發展（當我開始寫這故事時，心裡想著三個主要目標：加強我對角色發展的描寫；加強我對動作的描寫；加強我對對話的描寫，因為我非常不擅長寫這三種內容。）他開始是悶悶不樂，幾乎是在生悶氣，然後發現他的生活沒了勇利是什麼樣子。然後他開始進入挫折，大部分是對自己喪氣，然後我覺得跟披集的談話對他有重大影響（特別是說沒有追勇利去機場的部分——維克多需要尊重勇利想要的事情）。然後是對馬卡欽的崩潰，他發現自己不是宇宙的中心。然後其中出現了「老天爺我真的很愛他」的那一段，還有如果我們努力的話這一切都不會成為枉然。我不確定我到底有沒有成功，但我的目的是要讓維克多算是學到了教訓，有過一些恍然大悟的時刻。我還想要在這邊發展一下尤里奧的角色性格。他還是愛發飆又嘴毒，但是他會為維克多作任何事。我將尤里奧解讀為一個兇猛銳利的人（部分是因為那就是他的個性，還有部分是因為我覺得那是某種防禦機制？），但也有著兇狠的熱情，而且（偷偷地）兇狠地保護著／愛著那一小撮打破他尖銳藩籬的人。  
> 2\. 為什麼尤里奧突然變成尤里了？維克多叫尤里奧尤里就像是他在試著接受勇利離開了。為什麼不需要區別的時候還要叫尤里奧呢？然後，在章節後半，當維克多開始覺得事情可以修補之後，尤里又變回尤里奧了。  
> 3\. 為什麼尤里奧知道勇利把Instagram刪掉了？因為他一直在檢察。經常檢查。因為在他內心深處，他是在乎的。  
> 4\. 歐錦賽。我決定要在這故事中加入一點真實世界的成分。如果第一章是在聖誕節之後發生的，那現在這部分就是在一月中旬，剛好是今年的歐錦賽在捷克共和國舉辦的時間。多個國家由前一年的比分來決定，最多可以派三個選手去比賽，維克多和尤里奧都會去（然後雖然我沒寫到，但是還有格奧爾基，因為今年的俄羅斯在四大類別中都有三個名額——男子、女子、雙人、冰舞——所以就假設他也在故事某處，當情緒豐沛的背景板吧），米菈也會去。
> 
> 譯者後記：  
> 接下來的幾章我都非常喜歡！不過因為應讀者要求連著翻了兩章，接著我會先翻另外兩篇長篇和要到的兩篇中篇授權，再回來這個故事。


	11. 冰上的勇利

車站太乾淨又太安靜了，維克多想。附近零零星星的幾個人——一個穿著厚重黑色大衣、坐在長椅上讀報紙的男人，一群看起來有些叛逆的少女，一對推著嬰兒車走過的夫婦——都沒發出任何噪音。這讓維克多相當不安，他喜歡喧嘩的、生氣蓬勃的、 **當下** 的事物。但這裡是長谷津，不是聖彼得堡。這裡不疾不徐。一切注定發生的事情終究會在適當的時機發生。踏出車站之後，維克多可以聽見海鷗鳴叫的搖籃曲，從海灘沖襲而來。那並不是實際聽在耳朵裡的聲音，更像是一種印象。天空是遙闊的藍，洗刷出了瘀傷般的紫色與黏結的橙色；夜幕即將垂下，不過維克多知道，長谷津的天空永遠不是真正的 **深黑** 。微風伸手撥亂他的頭髮。 

自維克多上一次（也是第一次）到日本，已經有四個多月了，長谷津的一切仍感覺如昔。道路呼息著過往歷史，樹林細訴著秘密。在這個距離下，維克多可以看到那幢假裝成城堡的城堡，盤據在山上，像一張熟悉而不悅的面孔。有點讓他想到雅克夫。 

維克多往勝生烏托邦、那片勇利老家建在上頭的溫泉地區前進。他不是百分之百確定自己走的是正確方向，但是他身體裡有著什麼，像是一面羅盤，低聲說著 **沒錯，勇利就在這裡，越來越近了。** 一輛公車呼嘯而過，光線反射在維克多的戒指上，讓它眨了下眼。果真沒錯。 

那座大橋從鎮中心延伸到構築出勇利世界的那塊土地，跟地平線等長，非常寬敞。它向前延展、伸長，而儘管維克多急切地想要找到勇利，卻也發現自己得停下腳步。他倚著橋樑欄杆，雙眼眺向海洋。 _勇利在這裡_ ，他想， _我正跟他呼吸著一樣的空氣，我跟他待在同一片天空下。_ 某種溫暖的事物湧上，在他的血管中消融。他是來這裡將勇利贏回家的——但不是。不是，他不能這麼做。因為勇利不是一個要他去贏得的獎品，他將視線投入海潮溫柔的起伏時想到，他不是一件財產。勇利 **會是** 維克多的，但只有他自己願意才是。 

機艙是一種奇特的空間。介於中間地帶，又無處可去。而不知為什麼，這讓它成了絕佳的思考空間——至少對維克多而言是這樣。在十九個小時的飛行中，他有很多要想的事情。不是關於勇利，而是關於 **自己** 的。勇利離開是他的錯——披集一日三餐地告訴他這點，他才終於讓自己相信——而維克多知道為什麼了；他已經不再是那個日本男人的家了。這暗示著諸多事情。 _他不相信我了。他在我身邊覺得不安全了。他不覺得我關心他了。_ 即便維克多很想就這些想法再做爭辯，他也發現自己很可能無力辯駁。他真的沒有意識到自己正在這麼做，但就是維克多自己，讓勇利想出了那些淬著毒又不真實的念頭。全是因為他 **不明白** 。他至今也並不明白，並不全然完整地明白，但這得要改變才行。他已經為勇利飛過大半地球。更重要的是，他選擇了追尋勇利而去，而非出發參加比賽。因為如果他沒有了能回去的家，名聲、榮譽跟金牌又有什麼意義？如果勇利不在那兒給予他溫暖的話， **滑冰** 又有什麼意義？這個認知伴隨著阻斷一切的嚴厲，狠狠地擊中了他，但維克多非常明白這是怎麼回事：勇利已經成為他的一切，而沒了他的未婚夫（因為他們還沒有正式分手，維克多這樣告訴自己）他就一無所有。他這趟飛行途中的所有思考，總結下來就是， **如果勇利不是我的也沒關係，我只想要成為他的** 。 

我只想要成為他的。維克多從來沒有這種感覺，而他容許自己承認，那其實蠻可怕的。美好得可怕。像是某種假想的雲霄飛車。他過去從未覺得自己有所不足，而這開啟了所有嶄新的可能性。 

沉沉地呼出一口氣，維克多繼續向前走。第一顆星星在逐漸暗淡、絲綢般的夜空中，鑽出一枚針孔（在聖彼得堡，夜空則會是破碎的天鵝絨）。橋的中間站著一位漁夫。他們相視而笑。 

維克多發現自己正衝過街道，體內的某樣事物燒灼著、歌唱著、不斷地向前復又向前，直到他抵達勝生烏托邦的大門前。他想像不到在這樣的地方長大會是甚麼樣的——如此自然、樸實、 **溫暖** ——但在這裡長大的是勇利就很合理。他穿過入口的拱門時，感謝著宇宙對生命的安排，能庇佑勇利擁有這樣一個充滿愛的家庭。 

他瞥見真利堅硬又柔軟的輪廓，正倚著外牆，唇間叼著一根菸。在他可能會遇到的所有人中，維克多非常高興現在他遇到的是真利；她也在那場命定的、將勇利直直送進他懷裡的美國之旅中，因此她會明白的。當然她會的。 

「真利！」維克多的聲音飛掠空中如同鳥囀。他舉起一隻手打招呼，遏抑不住笑容。感覺像是回到家了。「こんにちは！」 

真利抬起頭——她的眼睛跟勇利是一樣的棕色，讓一束煙火炸過維克多的血管。她張開嘴，香菸優雅地落到地上，像一顆流星。不過接著她嚥了口口水，點點頭，調整了一下頭上那條厚厚的紫色髮帶、不讓頭髮落到臉上。在那時，維克多都可能直直跳向她，給她個親親，因為她跟他畢生摯愛之間的血緣關係。 

「 **維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。** 」她的聲音是逐漸上揚的氣音。她笑了，唇角嵌入兩旁。「小子，我真高興看到你。」 

比維克多更聰明一點的人可能會預知這一切，不過維克多沒想到。他只是燦爛地著勇利的姊姊咧嘴笑，因為當然了，一切都會非常 **順利** 的。他完全沒想到真利話語中的生硬可能發自白熱的怒火，也沒想到她握起的左手可能代表著壞事。 

一直等到真利的拳頭迎向維克多的下顎，發出一聲嘎啦脆響，而他意識到 **該死她在揍我** 時，才想到這種可能，即便如此，維克多也得承認這某種程度上還蠻痛快的。他砰一聲摔在地上，然後一切都融入了一種美好的黑暗中，他唇上還凝著那抹愚蠢的笑。 

真利站在他面前站了 **好一會兒** ，才決定紆尊降貴地將這個冠軍花滑選手（視作：冠軍混帳玩意）扛起。他挺沉的，不過她很強壯。

 

\---

 

當維克多的眼睛睜開一條細縫，是因為嗅到了料理美味的肉香，還聽見了日本人窸窣作響的腳步聲。他首先聽到的嗓音來自勇利的媽媽寬子，他很喜歡她——這個女人讓他想起泰迪熊，而她溫柔的柔軟輪廓跟勇利那麼相似，讓維克多無可自拔地愛她。後來的聲音是真利的，而那是噴火般的語調。 

他試著讓自己坐起身，不過他並不是躺在床上，沒有床頭板能撐著他。維克多將手壓向地板，感覺到柔軟橫紋的起伏。是 **榻榻米** ，他記得是這樣叫的，還想著或許鋪在他的公寓裡也不錯。 

「噢！維克多！」突然寬子就出現在他身旁，手臂繞著他的肩膀，將他扶起坐好。她遞給他一杯水，他一飲而盡。張開嘴的時候會痛，一陣陣的刺痛，然後他想起來了： **真利揍我** 。

「這就好了。」她將水杯放下，臉上依然笑靨明媚。「現在呢，真利有些話想跟你說。」過了一小段令人受不了的尷尬沉默後，寬子清清喉嚨。「 **真利** 。」

「我很抱歉，」真利慢吞吞地說，斜靠著門廊，眼睛四處瞟著就是不肯看維克多。「我很抱歉你浪費時間來這裡——」

「 **真利！** 」

「——但我是不可能讓你見勇利的。」

維克多原先還覺得這對母女來來回回的的談話有些好玩，但現在他困惑地皺起眉頭。他是沒有把英文翻譯正確嗎？不對，他知道真利說了什麼。或許她是把意思都混在一起說了？不對，她聽起來就跟岩石一樣確切肯定。他收起膝蓋抱在胸前，像是城堡收起吊橋。有一會兒維克多想到或許他應該就放棄吧——愛不應該這麼困難。不過那念頭幾乎馬上就蒸發殆盡。或許愛 **的確** 不應該這麼困難，但他跟勇利之間的比愛更多更多。或者，可能可以比愛更多。而那是值得奮力一搏的（即便那個要跟他打鬥的人，顯然有著整個北半球最厲害的左鉤拳技術）。 

「我 **會** 見到勇利的。」維克多緊緊盯著真利，目光如箭矢。她在測試他，而他決心要通過考驗。

「如果，」他補充道，「他想要見我的話。」維克多發現自己點著頭。勇利需要的是會聽他說話的人。「不是由你決定他會不會見我。也不是由我來決定的。這是，這是他自己的決定。」

「對，嘛，他現在出去了。」真利伸手進口袋，掏出一包香菸。「而他不知道什麼對他有益。」她上下瞟著維克多，邊點起菸。「顯然不知道。」

「真利，」寬子嘶聲說。她並沒有失卻笑容，不過她的眼神銳化，成了某種維克多讀不懂的警告。「我不在乎他作了什麼，維克多是我們的客人。」

「妳怎麼能不在乎？」真利嗆著了菸，她的眼睛憤慨地睜大，維克多覺得如果那雙眼還繼續睜大的話，臉上就擠不下其他部位了。「他讓勇利 **心碎** 了。」

「我知道。」寬子柔和、輕軟的坦白足以讓維克多的臉頰燒紅。他只記得屈指可數的幾次，曾經感到像現在一樣的羞愧，而那些時刻幾乎全都跟勇利有關。

「我知道他作了什麼。」她捏捏維克多的手，感覺重如一記微風吹拂出的猛拳，捶向胸膛。「但這就是為什麼他會來這裡。」

真利用日語咆哮了什麼，維克多聽不懂，然後大步跺出房間。每一步都是一道刀痕，鮮血淋漓、敞開的創口，又精準地劃在弱點上。她把拉門摔上，力道大得足以讓牆壁搖晃。維克多欽佩她的憤怒；因為她是會 **關心** 的人。再一次地，他發自內心地感謝無論是誰，感謝祂能給予勇利這些他需要的家人。 

維克多轉向寬子，她正對他露出一種表情，讓他的骨髓都哀哭著暈眩著作疼。她仍然在微笑，但是寬子是個有很多種笑容的女人，而這一種，對那些會在意到去讀懂的人而言，說的是 **我對你真的很失望** 。維克多覺得自己從來不想讓寬子失望。 

「ごめんなさい。」日語。 _我很抱歉_ 。維克多嘆息著說出這些詞語，他的眼睛無法迎向寬子的目光。「我真的很抱歉。你知道的，對吧？」

「我知道。但是 **我** 知不知道重要嗎？你該道歉的對象是勇利才對。」

「他知道我很抱歉。」

「他知道嗎？」她將頭偏向一邊。勇利也會那麼做，當他疑惑的時候。「你 **告訴** 過他嗎？」 

一顆流星閃過維克多腦海中荒蕪的夜空。他眼中有些什麼正閃閃發光——一滴融金滲進隙縫中，將破碎的玻璃再次黏合。他轉向寬子，吻了她的臉頰，讓紅暈——勇利也會像那樣臉紅呢——浮上她的臉頰。 

「他在哪裡？我、我有事情要告訴他。」維克多正笑著，是一種冒險家會朝著面前的巍峨高山露出的笑容。一種充滿決心的笑容。「我需要告訴他我很抱歉。告訴他我愛他，我 **需要** 他。我需要跟他談談，需要聽他怎麼說。」 

寬子站起身，動作像是攤開一件摺紙，而維克多困惑地皺著眉看她。她要去哪？他做錯了什麼？他又要挨揍了嗎？他不覺得如果連 **寬子** 也揍他的話，他的心臟還能恢復如初，即便維克多暗自覺得這可能是自己應得的。 

他看著她走出房間，他的眼睛注視著門口，等待。他用指尖摩娑著手指上溫暖的金戒。勇利還戴著他的戒指。 _我就是知道。_  

當寬子回來時，維克多沒辦法馬上認出是她——她的上身掩在高高纍起的一堆紙箱後頭。她搖搖晃晃地前進時，一陣擔憂閃過維克多的腦海，讓他猛地起身。幫她抱走上頭的幾個箱子，而她的笑容說的是 **你真是個小甜心** 。她將頭歪向房間中央，維克多明白了她的意思，用對待新生兒的小心翼翼將箱子輕輕放下。 

「你知道，」寬子問，一隻手指撫著其中一個箱子上，用馬克筆寫下的日文字，「這是甚麼意思嗎？」

維克多瞇著眼睛看，完全出於禮貌才這麼做的，他沒有可能看得懂，之後搖搖頭。

「 **冰上的勇利** 。」 

有一會兒，維克多並不明白。然後， **噢** ，他知道了。這感覺像是有人託付給他一件極其古老的遺物，如果呼吸的方式不對就會將它粉碎。他得小心翼翼地涉足，但一定要走過。勇利的媽媽信任他，交給他如此巨大的事物，維克多決心不讓她失望。不讓勇利失望。再也不會了。 

寬子將第一個箱子打開，維克多發現自己無法壓抑住好奇心。他越過寬子圓潤的肩頭，看見好幾疊小心翼翼摺好的絲綢布料，有些是透明的，有些綴著星星。還有兩雙冰鞋，一雙跟維克多買給勇利的很像，不過更鈍、傷痕累累，用得很舊了。另一雙則小得令人心碎，尺寸就跟知更鳥差不多。小積木似的。 

「他很小就開始學了嗎？」 

「噢，是的。在冰之城堡。」她的笑容說著 **我們那時都很快樂** 。「就在從這裡往下走的那條路上。以前當我們告訴他該回家的時候他都會哭。對我的勇利來說，滑冰是他的 **一切** 。」她發出了濕濕的聲音，而維克多尊重她，看向別處。又打開了另一個箱子，這一個裡面放滿了錄影帶和相簿。她取出其中一本——書頁折了角，泛黃——遞給維克多。「來，繼續看吧。」 

盤腿坐在榻榻米上，維克多把相簿放在腿上。他的嘴巴乾渴得像是一片被天空無情拋棄的沙漠。他顫抖著手指打開相簿，封面感覺不可思議的沉重。 

而勇利就在那裡。大概六歲大，維克多猜測，有一點肉呼呼的，還有大大的棕色眼睛。一顆流動的腫塊在維克多喉間成形。他從來沒看過勇利像這張照片裡面這麼快樂，驕傲地站在冰上，穿著嶄新的冰鞋，這種感覺是悲傷的。 **如果勇利留在冰上的話會是什麼樣子的呢？** 維克多搖搖頭。如果勇利留在冰上，他就不再是 **維克多的** 勇利了。 

他翻過一頁。一個年輕女孩——維克多確定那不是真利，因為真利張揚尖銳，而這個女孩就像是一朵化作人形的蒲公英——正朝著他燦爛微笑。她正環抱著從上一張照片裡就掉了兩顆門牙的勇利。 

「那是優子。」寬子補充，指向那個女孩。維克多覺得這名字跟她很相稱。「她以前會跟勇利一塊滑冰。她現在還在冰之城堡工作。很可愛的女孩。現在已經結婚有小孩了。」她搖搖頭，時光的流逝總是出乎意料。「讓我想想。看，」維克多任她快速地輕輕翻過頁面。「 **這裡** 。勇利的第一次比賽。」 

勇利在照片裡面看起來稍微年長了些，或許九歲或十歲了。他的頭髮往後梳，不過戴著眼鏡。他穿著一件像是夜色傾洩而成的燕尾服。當維克多稍稍把目光放遠了點看，他可以看到勇利站在獎牌上，一面金牌掛在脖子上。勇利的脖子上有一抹淺淺的粉色，而他的笑容不知怎地有些退縮。 _即便在那時候，他也是很害羞的。_ 維克多想要回到那場比賽的時候，讓他可以站在觀眾席上為勇利加油打氣。 

下一張寬子指給維克多看的照片，其實是一張照片中的照片。一張新聞照片，黑白的，是勇利在冰上的姿勢，他的頭往後仰，帶著一種維克多從沒想過他的未婚夫能展現出的自信。他的手指滑過上頭的標題。 

「上面寫了什麼？」 

「噢。」寬子推推眼鏡。「 **長谷津的明星男孩勝生勇利晉身青少年錦標賽。** 這是本地的報紙。我們都很興奮。有段時間勇利只要出了家門就會有人來向他祝賀。」雖然維克多覺得他自己可能會蠻享受那樣的關注，他還是覺得那會讓勇利頭皮發麻。他對以前的勇利同情地皺起臉。「沒錯，他就像你能想像的一樣喜歡那種情況。」 

當寬子把相本收回去時，維克多腦中浮現一個念頭： _我知道他是誰_ 。這是自從普爾科沃機場事件之後他就一直懷疑的事情，因為仔細想想，他有 **那麼多** 不知道的事情。這就足以作為證明。他明白勇利所有要緊的地方，即便他還有很多要學習的。他足夠了解勇利，知道如果他們之間的愛燃燒殆盡，那麼所有一切終將回歸塵土。 

維克多正深深地陶醉在這個領悟中，沒注意到寬子從其中一個箱子中取出了一片DVD，走向那台壁掛式電視機。一段琴弓猛烈點響琴弦的小提琴曲喚起他的注意。 

「這，是他最後一次演出，」寬子說，站在電視機旁。她的笑容說著 **我還是很為他驕傲** 。 

勇利——維克多想，或許是十六或十七歲——站在冰場中央，耀眼美麗如焰火。他的眼敷著煙燻，維克多覺得自己會很快樂地跟他一同燃燒。這段表演對維克多而言呈現得宛如一片糊影、一抹自信的筆觸，錯綜複雜，以及 **老天啊那是我的勇利** 。那些旋轉渾然天成。跳躍宛如飛翔。接續步是讓維克多感動得幾乎落淚的藝術品。即便勇利在四周跳時出了差錯，得用手觸地，那看起來還是很美——像是一朵花瓣飄落。 

然後表演結束了。然後維克多看到淚水滾下寬子的臉龐。 

「他那時多棒啊，」她深吸了口氣。 

「他依然是的。」 

「維克多？」這句問號的弧線清晰可聞。「你要在哪過夜呢？」 

「噢，我。」維克多臉紅了——他逕自覺得他會跟勇利住一塊了。 

「我也是這麼想的。你要待在這，當然了。」

 

\---

 

維克多不想吃晚餐。他給寬子的理由是他之後再吃，等勇利回家，他們可以一起讚嘆她天堂般的 **豬排飯** 。真正的原因，是他不確定自己能吃下任何東西而不吐出來；能見到勇利的興奮已經頹靡成期待，又歸結出了 **如果他不想見到我呢？** 維克多從來沒有這種感覺，而這讓他非常不安。 

不過，他還是接下了勇利的爸爸利也遞來的朝日冰啤酒，因為拒絕人家提供的酒會很不禮貌。 

所以他就待在那，坐在充當某種酒吧的房間哩，用吸管啜著啤酒，假裝很有興趣的看著現在佔據大台銀色電視螢幕上的足球比賽。幾個年長的男人在一旁就著清酒瓶子對彼此咕噥抱怨，只在寬子走過來為他們斟滿酒時咧開笑容。 

「寬子！」一個聲音，有點模糊地，戳穿了溫暖噪音形塑成的穩定泡泡。寬子接到維克多的視線，點點頭。「寬子！私ダ美奈子！噢。勇利。」有一陣絕對不會聽錯的噴濺聲，某個人嘔吐的聲音。維克多已經站起身衝出酒吧，跑向那個聲音的來源——是個女人的聲音，她很確定。不是真利的。是優子？「勇利！私の靴。」維克多只聽得懂一點——什麼有關鞋子的東西？ 

噢，維克多想。他 **絕對** 知道那鞋子是在說什麼了，因為勇利就在那裡，往那雙看起來就很貴的高跟鞋彎腰嘔吐，而高跟鞋的主人就是那個說話的女人，即便她看起來喝得也不少，還是帶著一種輕飄的優雅。她看起來挺纖弱的，像一曲高音，不過她也是唯一能阻止勇利別讓他臉朝下栽向地面的人。 

維克多跑向他們，站在房子的門口。幾呎之外就能聞到他們身上的酒味，想像著如果點起一根火柴，即便隔著這段距離都會讓他們兩個熊熊燃燒。 

藍色的眼睛倉皇地掃視勇利的身體，維克多覺得他體內有著 **什麼** 像是一朵煙霧一般膨脹。輕盈但使他窒息。既苦又甜。勇利的頭髮亂成一蓬鳥巢，而維克多心癢著想為他梳開，不，先幫他洗頭髮，拍乾之後再為他梳髮，接著用手指順過，直到勇利喃喃著進入夢鄉。維克多的全身都為勇利放聲歌唱。 _老天_ ，維克多想， _他嘔吐的時候看起來還是好美。_

維克多伸出手幫助那個可憐的、沾了一鞋子嘔吐物的女人扶起他的未婚夫，卻只能在她將銳利兇猛的臉龐轉向他、朝他發出噓聲時縮回手。他被 **噓** 了。維克多從來沒被 **噓過** 。 

然後，一天的第二次，維克多發現自己又挨打了。不過，感謝老天，這個女人太醉了打不準，她拳頭的指節堪堪擦過維克多的側臉。 

「嘿！」維克多尖叫，不知怎地覺得這待遇既不公正又有辱人格。「你不能這樣走來走去 **見人就揍** 。」 

「但你又不是人，」那女人唾道，她的英語發音清晰無懈可擊。「你是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，このやろう。」維克多知道這句的意思—— **你個混帳東西** 。 

「維克多？」這聽起來更像是一句拉長了尖叫的唔欸欸欸喀呃呃嘟喔喔，只有這一句警告，接著那個被點了名的人就發現自己身上掛了一團醉醺醺的日本人，緊緊扒著他的襯衫不放。「耶！維克多！維克多在這裡！」勇利把頭往後轉，看向跟他一起喝酒的夥伴。「美奈子，我要跟他上床。」 

「勇利，」那女人慢慢地說，「不要。」 

「勇利 **要** 。」勇利殷切地點頭。他又將頭轉回維克多的方向，動作之快讓俄羅斯人確定自己聽到了某種喀啦聲。他用手碰碰對方的脖子，檢查有沒有受傷。 

「哇噢。」維克多輕笑，在這個醉鬼絆了一步時，緊緊地、牢牢地抱住他。 _他喝醉之後多可愛啊。_ 「慢慢來。我接住你了。」

那女人咕噥了什麼聽起來像是 **親愛的我希望他吐得你一身都是** 之類的話，接著消失在門外，走進夜色中。維克多可以感覺到勇利的鼻子溫暖地抵著自己的身體，發現他完全不介意現在他的衣服很可能會沾上勇利唇邊那圈嘔吐物。他抱緊這個年輕些的男人。足以穩住他的身體。 

有好一會兒，維克多只是抱著勇利站在那裡。他感覺到他們身體的肌肉纖維抽離又交織在一塊，然後，在好幾周內的第一次，維克多覺得自己又圓滿了。一切都泛著光芒，有著鍍金的輪廓。他往勇利的髮頂印了個吻。 

「維恰！維恰，馬卡欽在這裡嗎？我好愛她。她是我的小女兒。」勇利的聲音埋在維克多的胸前，聽起來滯悶模糊，但這個男人把自己牢牢攀在原地，不可能將他扯開。「維克多，拜託告訴我你沒有把我們可愛的毛茸茸的孩子自己一個人留在家。」 

「她跟披集在一起，Luchik。」他用一隻手拍拍勇利的頭髮，安撫他。「她想念你。」 

「我也想她，」勇利含糊地說，而那聽起來是一種非常糟糕、潮濕的聲音。 

在維克多能把自己想說的那些事情全都說出之前——他覺得或許這不是最適合坦露心跡的時間——勇利的身子軟下了。維克多全憑運氣才能在他撞到地上之前穩穩接住他，將勇利撈起，成了有點類似公主抱的姿勢。安全。沒有危險。 _就在這裡，我不會丟下你的。這個世界可以在我們腳下開始四分五裂，我依然不會讓你墜落。我珍貴的_ _Luchik_ _。你知道的，對吧？_ 維克多發現自己想著，或許，只是或許，勇利不知道。 

維克多把勇利帶去他的臥室，將他輕輕地放在床上。覺得反正他哪裡也都看過了，而且如果幫勇利脫掉他這件沾了嘔吐物跟酒漬的衣服可能挺明智的，就幫勇利換上了睡衣（他翻遍衣櫃找到了看起來可能最柔軟的一套）。注意到勇利眼睛下方，時間久遠而深刻暗沉的眼袋時，維克多的靈魂不住嘆息。 _這是我的錯。是我造成的。但我會彌補的_ 。維克多全身的血管都綁起了一條象徵決心的緞帶。 

在他未婚夫身旁躺下之後，維克多牽起勇利的一隻手。他的指尖找到了那枚金戒。 

「你不會離開吧？」勇利的聲音模糊又緩慢，他的雙眼仍然閉著。

維克多既輕柔又堅定地扣住勇利的手，喃喃道：「永遠不會。一直到你要我離開為止。」 

自普魯克沃機場事件之後的第一次，維克多和勇利兩人都沉沉睡著了。他們還有很多事情得做，但他們都很疲倦， **精疲力盡** ，而現在他們終於回到了 **家** ，這值得一夜好眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者章末後記：
> 
> 1\. 第一段其實有點像是我在嘗試一種有點可悲的論點？就像是說，這個設計是為了要呈現出勇利跟維克多之間的差異，維克多有點像是聖彼得堡的忙碌和明亮，同時勇利比較冷靜又沉默，就像長谷津。不知道。我寫下的時候覺得這主意還蠻不錯的。
> 
> 2\. 我知道動畫裡面沒怎麼提到真利。不過我覺得她可能會很保護勇利，特別是在這個AU裡面，因為她知道勇利經歷了什麼，而她知道勇利曾經是什麼樣的（回想一下前幾章勇利的惡夢和記憶閃回——他以前至少還有一點點自信）然後我想像她可能會在勇利跟維克多在一起的時候，能夠看到一點以前的勇利的樣子。所以看到她弟弟已經經過那麼多事情，還有焦慮症，又受了傷，會讓她很生氣。
> 
> 3\. 當維克多醒來的時候，我想寬子跟真利的對話可能會類似這樣——
> 
> 寬子：你真的不應該打他的。
> 
> 真利：這是他應得的。
> 
> 寬子：雖然是這樣，但暴力從來不是解決的方法。
> 
> 真利：他打碎了勇利的心所以我要打爛他的臉。
> 
> 4\. 為什麼寬子要給維克多看那些滑冰的東西呢？嗯，我想勇利可能告訴過她發生了什麼事，所以她明白維克多有興趣知道這些。而且，她覺得他有資格知道——特別是因為他說他很抱歉，而且明白他其實應該要跟勇利談談才行。她可以看到他在改變，為此她會獎勵給他一些工具，他需要這些來修補他們之間的問題。她是個好媽媽，而且她希望他們能夠把問題解決。
> 
> 5\. 為什麼勇利很高興看到維克多呢？因為他非常非常非常的醉（就是醉到很誇張，已經是危險程度了）。他喝得這麼多是因為心情很低落，而他的低落是因為——儘管發生了種種事情——他想念維克多。他早上的時候就不會這麼高興看到維克多了。
> 
> 譯者後記：  
> 我個人非常喜歡這一章，其實挺虐的（雖然不是大爆炸那種的虐），讀過好幾次都還是很心痛。還有作者雖然沒提到，但我覺得這章裡面有一些跟之前章節相呼應的地方，像是維克多送給勇利的冰鞋、他對勇利的一見鍾情就是他對著飯店房間的馬桶狂吐的時候，還有勇利告訴過尤里金繕的事情。現在距離揭開勇利過去故事的全貌，只差最後一步了（其實也蠻好猜到的），可以的話重頭讀起會有不太一樣的感覺。


	12. 陽光與維恰

勇利克制不住自己，只能一直盯著看。他沒辦法從維克多蟒蛇般的緊抱中掙開身，因為這樣會吵醒這個俄羅斯人。勇利很確定把熟睡的天使吵醒會是某種犯行，所以他就只好忍下這種桎梏帶來的幽閉恐懼感。 

他記得的最後一件事情是跟他以前的芭蕾舞老師美奈子一塊出去，對著一瓶上面標著俄羅斯國旗的伏特加開始淚流不止。之後發生的一切都是一團模糊。 _我一定是醉得狠了才會連維克多都記不得_ 。他一度想到這樣的行為實在相當恣意妄為，不過他不覺得糟糕，這感覺反而挺好的，就像在狠狠地朝整個世界比中指說 **去你的** 。勇利不是非常確定他對維克多來了這裡有什麼感覺。這會痛，但疼痛可能是件好事。

過去的幾周對勇利來說如同置身地獄。不。不是地獄。是煉獄。這就像是蹣跚地走過廢土之境，看著事情發生，但無法有所 **感受** ，身處事外，成了旁觀的他者。他離開了太久，而事情並不真的如他所希望的回到軌道。勇利喜歡恆定不變，但長谷津已經不再維持 **不變** 了。但不是，改變的不是長谷津──是勇利。

豪冒出一句笑話時，勇利發出的聲音並不真的在笑。優子抱抱他時，他回應的擁抱不夠用力。跟三胞胎一起玩捉迷藏時，他太快就找到他們。跟美奈子一起喝醉之後──就像前晚一一樣──他只會吐得到處都是。回到家，回到一個 **知道** 自己被愛和安全感圍繞著的地方，感覺很好，但除此之外他無法真的感受到任何事情。長谷津──溫暖、柔軟、多彩的長谷津──已經變成灰色的了。就像是勇利把他所有的色彩都遺留在聖彼得堡，全部抵押給了維克多。他已經給出了太多的自己。 

芳香柔軟的雙唇貼上了他的，將勇利從思緒中震回現實。維克多的眼睛微微睜開，勇利可以看到其中稍稍溢出了一抹藍色。這個吻是一句詢問，勇利以抽開身作為回應。 

「你什麼時候到的？」勇利的聲音是繞在手腕上的荊棘，刮擦著泛疼，又糾結成團。他坐起身。為什麼他要把維克多推開？這不是他過去兩星期清醒的每一分秒裡都想要的嗎？這的確是。但這同時也 **不是** 。他想要維克多回來，但他也想要有所不同。 

「昨天。」維克多也撐起身坐起。他抬起一隻手徘徊在勇利的肩膀上方，不過又垂下放回自己的腿上。現在，他知道，這得要勇利同意才行。「你昨晚喝得很醉。」 

「噢。」一抹紅暈浮上勇利的臉頰。在早晨冷色調的天光中，他注意到他的臥室有多亂，給自己想出了一條新的原則：一定要確定房間收拾整齊才讓俄羅斯人進門。他回過頭看維克多，端詳這個年長的男人時，鼻尖上的那只驚嘆號不住跳動。維克多怎麼看都 **糟透了** 。一陣 _我想讓他恢復原狀_ 的巨響在勇利的骨頭間迴盪。 

「呃。我們有……」他用手在兩人之間比劃著。 

「沒有。 **當然** 沒有了。」維克多鼻梁上方的那一塊斑點在蹙眉時成了一粒針尖。「我是在 **照顧** 你。你整個 **喝垮** 了。」突然之間，維克多就站起身了，生氣地在勇利跟前來回踱步。因為他 **真的** 很憤怒。 **怒火滔天** 。「你吐了，吐得到處都是，你。你還睡過去了。你昨天晚上那樣太隨便了，勇利。那真的很 **危險** 。 **什麼事情** 都可能發生。」 _而我不在那裡保護你。我很抱歉。_ 接著他就跪在勇利面前，雙手捧起這個日本男人的臉，手指彎曲著描畫出底下的皮膚。勇利覺得冷而維克多只希望讓這寒冷停止。「Luchik啊。」 

勇利搖頭。這很疼。或許這形容太簡單了，但在這一切的中心，勇利感受到的就是疼。因為他離開了，因為他毀了一切；因為是維克多逼他這樣做的。不過，不對，或許這樣說並不完全公平。的確，維克多讓勇利哭了，讓他覺得自己的靈魂變成了黑洞，但勇利做出的事情有比較好嗎？ 

他的手找到了維克多的，他將他們的手指握在一塊，壓向自己的臉頰。維克多捏了捏他的手，色彩在心臟的一次跳動之間閃爍重現。 

「你還戴著你的戒指，」勇利喃喃道。 

「你也是。」一抹遲疑猶豫的笑容切進維克多的臉龐。那並不明亮，並不眩目，但那多麼 **誠摯** 。維克多傾身向前，勇利點點頭，然後維克多將唇印在勇利的臉頰上，只是一次玫瑰花瓣般的碰觸。維克多渴望著一個比這更多、更完整的吻，但維克多已經忽略了勇利想要的、 **需要的** 事情，太久太久了。他現在明白了。 

「我沒辦法放棄你。放棄 **我們** 。我太愛你了。」 

「我也愛你，維恰。」接著勇利將雙臂猛地環上維克多的頸子，用力抱住他。「我沒辦法不愛你。但只有愛 **並不足夠** 。而這實在太艱難了，因為只有愛是不夠的，但是沒了你，光是 **活著** 也不夠了。」維克多只是緊緊地抱著他，傾聽著。「我愛你，但是我不認為這一切能夠回到原本的樣子了。」 

勇利感覺就像抬起了一輛怪獸卡車。他的話語是水做的，濕滑又無法控制，但是它真實、重要、 **鮮活** 。它們壓在他身上，突然間他發現自己很難呼吸，他的血液在血管中化成輕煙，肺中的空氣成了火焰。他想要維克多回來。他需要他。沒了維克多的生活就像活在陰影中，活在黑暗中，就像他這些年來從來不曾離開過那座冰場──但是有維克多在他身旁，在他們最好的時候，就像是一直走在陽光下。那是什麼時候消失的？勇利只知道他想要那感覺回來、想要得發疼，而現在他大概毀了所有的機會，即便他說的全都是真的。他忙亂地抓緊維克多。 _如果我不放手他就不能離開了。_ 他正在沉沒。 

「勇利。嘿，勇利， **Luchik** ，沒事的。」維克多不太確定為什麼勇利在哭，他只想要停下勇利的眼淚。他從來不想讓勇利哭，再也不想讓他哭了。在這一刻，對維克多而言，沒有什麼比 **勇利正在哭** 更重要的事情了。 

「我也不想讓事情回到原來的樣子。我、我想讓它們變得更好。」維克多回到床上──繼續握著勇利的雙手──然後溫柔地將勇利拉到自己腿上坐好。他希望勇利可以感覺到自己的心跳，聽到它形成了一首歌的節拍，維克多並不知道那是首什麼樣的歌，但那是獻給勇利的。他將手臂繞在勇利的腰間──維克多注意到他的腰身才過了兩個星期就變得更細了──將下頷掛在勇利的肩上。 **靠近彼此** 。維克多不知道自己要說些什麼，直到他說了：「我很抱歉，勇利。」 

「什、什麼？」為什麼當這一切顯然就是勇利的錯的時候，維克多要道歉？逃到半個地球之外的人又不是維克多。「為什麼 **你** 要道歉，維恰？」 

「因為。」維克多透過牙齒緊咬的圍牆深深呼吸。這非常困難。但勇利值得他這麼做，就像為了美好的景致而爬上一座山，為了感覺到那股快活的清明。「因為，我讓所有事情都只考慮到 **我自己** 。我沒有 **聽你說話** 。但我現在會了。我會聽你說話了。我之後也會的。因為你太寶貴了，沒有你在我懷裡感覺太空虛了，我只想要一直一直一直抱著你，即便我沒有真的抱著你的時候也想這麼做，因為這就是愛。我愛你，勝生勇利。我愛你，這很痛但是又這麼美妙而且你比 **任何事情** 都要重要。我很抱歉我這麼笨，我知道的，但至少， **拜託** ，讓我作 **你的** 笨蛋。」 

「你、」勇利努力嚥下喉中成形的鑽石碎粒。他幾乎噎著了，但這是一種好的哽咽。「你 **當然** 是我的了。」這不是某種勇利以前就覺得自己知道的事情，但這是最基本、最實在的真理。他等了一會兒，想著不知是否可以問出口。

「那我是你的嗎？就算我犯了那麼多錯？」他將臉轉向一旁，剛好能讓鼻尖壓向維克多的臉頰。 **溫暖。家。** 「維恰，你可以原諒我嗎？」

維克多將手放在勇利臀側，轉過他的身子，讓他們能面對面。因為坐在維克多腿上讓他高了一截，勇利的眼睛可以直接迎向維克多的，而不需要抬起頭。是平等的。在維克多能夠滔滔不絕地說起 **當然我原諒你而且你就是我的** 之前，勇利將他拉進一個吻，帶著一股突如其來的自信，而那是如此美味，讓維克多想著 _噢我多麼想念你_ 。這個吻是一次碰撞，像是筆刷抹上畫布。維克多不確定他是否曾經被這樣吻過，或者他還能不能再得到像這樣的吻（他希望不會，因為他希望永遠不要再創造出值得這樣一場重逢的情境）而他確定要好好珍惜這一切。這不是一種「一切都好」的吻，因為事情還沒有在談話中得到修補，但這是一種「一切都會沒事」的吻，它在承諾中閃爍。如一顆夜空的星。維克多將手纏進勇利的髮中── _怎麼長得這麼快？_ ──為著聽見勇利沒有嚥下聲響、反而呢喃出他名字的感受而顫抖。他們的身體是兩堆架好的篝火，而維克多已經準備好要燃燒。 

只需要一次輕推，一隻擱在他胸口的手掌，就能讓維克多躺下。當勇利傾身俯向他，專注地給予這個俄羅斯人一連串的吻痕時，他的眼睛對上了掛在床上的月曆。他幾乎馬上從維克多身上摔下，他試著要露出嚴肅的表情，但沒辦法忽視這個年長些的男人發出像是輪胎漏氣的聲音時，感覺到的愉悅。只有 **維克多** 可以讓他有這種感覺：自信的、有能力的、受到渴望的。 

「 **維克多** 。你應該要在捷克才對。你、那是 **歐錦賽** 。為什麼你沒去？」他的聲音裂了開來。 

維克多像是一陣閃電打穿他似地坐起身。他牽起勇利的手，十指交纏，低頭看向他們的戒指。他的笑容是夏天夜晚的新月。 

「你更重要。」維克多說著，好像他從來不曾對他生命中的任何事情感到更加確定，這的確是事實。 

「我、我、我是嗎？」勇利沒法理解這個想法。他最後一次覺得自己很重要的時候，他腳下有冰鞋，脖子上掛著獎牌。他的重要、他的 **價值** ，都已經被偷走、奪去了。只是或許， **並非如此** 。「你是認真的嗎？維恰，你真的是這樣想的嗎？」 

「當然了。」看著勇利的臉頰一點一滴泛起紅暈，讓維克多的心臟為之彎曲膨脹。為什麼他以前都沒向勇利說過這些話？因為，他就是這樣的傻瓜，認為勇利自己就能夠 **明白** 。「你非常珍貴， **Luchik** 。而且如此、如此的特別。」他用手指繞起一縷勇利的頭髮。如果閉上眼的話就能假裝那是天使的羽毛，摸起來多軟啊。「就是這樣！你是個 **天使** 。」 

「維恰。」勇利搖搖頭，臉頰上的粉融成了明亮的紅色，蔓延至他的耳朵。 

「怎麼？你就是啊！」維克多咧嘴笑，嘴巴隱約成了愛心的形狀。「你是個天使。 **絕對** 是個天使。我是作了什麼好事才能得到像你這樣的天使呀？」 

勇利又搖搖頭。感覺像是血管裡生出了花兒，像是呼吸著陽光。他永遠不想要這感覺停下。當然他知道這終究會停止的；知道他跟維克多還有更多話要談，這一路上無疑會有更多爭執，而焦慮會猛撲向他，將那塊想像中由維克多的愛作成的安全毯一把扯開，但這沒關係的。因為無論如何，維克多永遠都會是 **家** ，而勇利最後永遠都能回到家。 

小心翼翼地，一如他捧著翅膀受傷的鳥兒，勇利將維克多埋在他髮間的手移開，親吻每一個指節。 _你對我來說也很珍貴。你是我的一切。_ 當他抬起雙眼，看見了那極度不尋常但無比完美的景象：臉色燒紅的維克多，嘴唇在毫無保留的鍾愛中打顫。 

「我可以吻你嗎？」維克多問，因為詢問感覺很重要。他不能只是 **拿取** 。他現在知道了。勇利急切地、飢渴地點頭。維克多向前挨近，但接著又停頓下來，近得讓他的鼻尖可以碰著勇利的。 _我想跟食物玩一會_ 。「親完之後可以做些比親親更多的事情嗎？」 

勇利挑起一邊眉毛。 _要玩這招就來呀。_  

「這個嘛，你得等著瞧囉，是吧？」

 

\---

 

性愛不是答案。這解決不了任何事情。當然不行了。但在分隔兩地之後，這感覺簡直天殺的好。那些溫柔如羽毛的指尖輕觸，和呢喃著的親吻，也有著粗戾的 **想要** 、 **需要** 和 **我想念你** 。那感覺如通電。不是造成傷害的觸電，而是一團充滿能量的風暴，是一閃而過的雷霆打破滯悶炎熱的白天。 

這沒能解決任何事情。當然不行了。他們倆並沒有這種期待。但這感覺真的 **很好** ，正是他們需要的。一次重逢。 

他們就躺在勇利太狹窄的床上。維克多認定了，這些性愛過後的抱抱是上天賜予每個男人（或女人）最美好的禮物。他要伸出手將勇利攬入他雙臂織成的安全網中，不過這個日本男人只搖搖頭。不太明白這個意思，他讓勇利自己挨近他，然後勇利的雙手就抱住維克多，將他的頭靠向自己的胸口，伴隨著一聲低喃， **聽，這是為你跳動的，這是你的。** 維克多明白了。即便在這一切之後，勇利依然為他敞開心房， **信任** 著他。 _你是個奇蹟，勝生勇利。_

維克多稍稍挪動了下，鼻尖蹭著勇利胸口柔軟的凹陷。維克多不常感覺自己這麼渺小。 

「我愛你， **Luchik** 。」他發出的聲音像首歌，舌尖捲著字尾的子音。 

「我也愛你，維恰。」勇利直直埋進維克多的髮裡說著。一種貓一般的親暱舉動，勇利蹭著那團柔軟的銀色的雲。家。在這一刻他們置身何處並不重要──他們可以在長谷津或聖彼得堡或廷巴克圖──對勇利而言，從某種形而上學的意義來思考的話，他 **正在** 他應該要待的地方。 

他舔舔唇。「維克多？」他說得很小聲，以免他呼喚的那個人可能已經睡著了。 

「嗯？」 

「 **Luchik** 是什麼意思？」 

維克多從勇利胸口濕黏、沁著汗的皮膚掙開身，直直坐起，只為更仔細地俯視勇利。他審視著那個年輕些的男人，尋找著嘴唇的抽動或眼睫的一次撲扇。但沒有。勇利相當認真，懇切地抬眼看向維克多，胸中某種事物緊緊蜷起──他搞砸了嗎？他問了錯的問題嗎？ 

接著，維克多爆出一陣輪轉煙火般的笑聲。他手臂一拋繞過勇利的肩膀，將他緊緊攬住。勇利發現自己也跟著一起笑了，那明亮的聲音用最不可思議的方式傳染開來。他們的笑聲融在一起，形成了金色的火花。也像是樂音，不是因為聲響、而是那其中的美。 

「我叫你Luchik已經快一年了，勇利，」維克多氣喘吁吁地說。可愛地害羞著，勇利的鼻尖挨向維克多的胸膛，幾乎要把臉藏起來了。「Luchik。這意思是， **我小小的光芒，我的小陽光** 。」他親暱地用一隻指節輕輕挑起勇利的下頷。「這就是你。」 

勇利重新擺正位置，這樣他的耳朵就能貼向維克多的心口。他聽著心跳，想像它說著Luchik、Luchik。他噘起雙唇，讓唇瓣融在維克多的皮膚上。 

「再叫我一次，」勇利細聲說。 

「Luchik。」這個詞語在維克多的胸腔里形成一陣溫暖的隆隆聲，而勇利可以感覺得到。「我小小的陽光。我最最珍貴的人。Luchik。Luchik、Luchik、Luchik。」 

勇利在心底記下，要更常把他需要的事情問出口。

 

\---

 

一直到下午三四點的時候，他們才決定應該把衣服穿上了（是敲著門的真利促使他們作下這個決定，還一邊嘟噥著某種勇利翻譯成 **勇利你跟你的混帳俄羅斯人過來幫我作家事** 之類的話）。匆匆離開聖彼得堡的維克多，只帶著一只牙刷跟手機，就站在勇利的衣櫃前，找著他可能可以穿得下的衣服。他已經挑好了內褲，還有勇利穿著鬆鬆垮垮，但維克多穿著就還蠻貼身的牛仔褲。他相當清楚勇利所有的上衣裡頭，他能穿得下的大概只有寥寥幾件（即便如此，他也能說服自己，就算穿著露肚短上衣也很好看的），不過還是繼續尋覓，因為萬一真的能找到很 **適合** 他的衣服呢。今天是要拍照傳到Instagram上的一天，他很確定。 _噢！這件感覺更有可能了_ ，維克多注意到一件傍晚天空顏色的毛衣，在衣櫃後頭的角落、一堆高得可疑的衣服上頭。他把那件衣服扯出來，發現 _嘿這是我的_ 。之前搞丟了他最喜歡的毛衣──尤里奧指控他是丟在更衣間裡了──一直都讓維克多耿耿於懷。他多少有點太誇張地把衣服摟在胸前。 _終於又找到你了_ 。把毛衣套過頭之後，維克多就陶醉在柔軟的質料輕飄地垂在身上的感覺。後頭的勇利正滿臉燒紅，在內心懇求著他別問任何問題。 

維克多正要轉過身，軟聲感嘆起勇利多想他之類的話，那時他注意到這件毛衣下面掩著什麼：一個紙盒上面寫著 **維克多‧尼基弗洛夫** 。維克多抓住那個盒子將它抽出，欣喜地打算滿足他的好奇和虛榮心。它輕得讓人驚訝，他搖了搖，盒子裡發出了窸窣的輕響。 

他坐在床上，盒子擱在腿上，然後打開它。他忍不住笑出聲，某種高頻的聲音。 

「維克多？」勇利轉過身來，他原先在對著鏡子裡的倒影，嘗試著對付他鳥巢般的頭髮。他的心臟直直射進胃裡。「不要看！」但那已經太遲了；維克多正帶著那種傻呼呼的心形笑容低頭看著盒子里的東西，好像他剛剛發現了聖杯。「 **維恰** 。」 

「噢，我想這張拍得絕對是我最好看的角度，對吧？」維克多在一張他剛剛展開的大海報後面說──少年時期的維克多，看起來相當莊嚴地擺著他其中一場標誌性表演的開場動作，他的頭髮流洩至腰間成了一片銀色瀑布。他從海報一邊探出頭來，試著模仿過去的自己那種深沉嚴肅的表情。維克多及時避開了勇利扔來的枕頭。「你從來沒告訴過我你是我的粉絲，Luchik。」 

勇利不安地挪動身體，不過發現他其實並不真的覺得有那麼不安。這是 **維克多** 。維克多沒有生氣或反感或大驚小怪，勇利不這麼覺得，而且他看起來其實相當享受這些──可能有點 **太享受** 了。維克多拍拍他旁邊的位置當作一種邀請，勇利便順著他的意思坐下。

他無能為力地看著維克多把另一張海報抽出來。這張是十三歲的勇利從國際花樣滑冰雜誌上撕下來的──邊緣還有些參差不齊。嚴格說起來，這是雜誌封面而不是海報，但這也沒能阻止勇利，讓他把這張圖片貼到自己臥室牆上。這是張特寫，是維克多勝利時的笑容，一隻空靈的藍眼睛瞇成一個眨眼。又一次，維克多試著擺出同樣的表情。 

就在那時，勇利正身處他丟光了臉但也並非全然不悅的羞恥中，注意到了某些事情：真正的維克多眼睛的藍色，跟海報上的維克多，並不是一樣的。它們有些雲翳，帶著石英般的質感。海報上的維克多的眼睛是平滑的，還藍得那麼不可思議。是天一般的藍。真正的維克多的眼睛更趨近於冰藍。勇利傾過身，啄了一下真正的維克多的臉頰，一股鍾愛之情突然充盈著他。 

「你這些收藏可真壯觀，Luchik，」維克多喃喃道，翻過一疊厚厚的海報、訪談和封面照片。「你怎麼從來沒告訴過我呢？」 

「因為這太 **難為情** 了。」維克多又模仿了另一種表情時，勇利假裝生氣地瞪了維克多一眼──這次他注意到，那抹噘嘴本意是誘人的，但真人作起來，看起來就相當好笑。「你是我的初戀呢。」 

「你的初戀情人，」維克多用著突如其來的嚴肅說出這些字眼。他手臂緊緊繞過勇利的腰間。「也會是你最後一個愛人。」 

即便勇利真的覺得他或許應該要翻翻白眼，也沒辦法否認維克多的話真的感動了他。維克多的指尖探進了他的心湖，泛起了朵朵漣漪。他又親了一次維克多的臉頰，接著是他的下巴、他的側臉。 

幾分鐘之後，維克多又挑出另一張海報，上面的他差不多是尤里奧的年紀。真實的維克多搖搖頭，用手指滑過海報上的維克多的臉龐。 

「你知道，我看起來並 **不** 真的像那個樣子。」他低下聲音，成了坦白的細語。「我那時有 **非常嚴重** 的青春痘。」 

「有嗎？」勇利拿起海報，瞇起眼睛看。「但是、我沒看到。」他調整了一下眼鏡。「上面看起來沒有。」 

「噢，是有的。他們只是把那些部分從圖片上修掉了，而且我還化著妝。我得要看起來完美才行。」維克多翻過海報，動作慢得讓勇利可以看過每一張。「這裡面沒有一張是 **我** ，勇利，你知道的，對吧？」勇利不是完全了解維克多的意思，但是他未婚夫低啞、輕柔的語調讓他知道這些話很 **重要** 。所以他沒有點頭，但他捏了捏維克多的前臂。 _我聽著_ 。「這些照片上的都不是我。它們是大家心目中的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。而我、我不是那樣的，我不覺得我是。或者我是，但我不想做那個人。再也不想了。我、我 **累了** ，勇利。」 

在維克多淌血的聲音中，勇利感覺到了體內湧起了一股原始的、想要保護的衝動。他任那衝動從雙手洩出，一隻手順過維克多下頷的線條，一隻手撫過這個俄羅斯人的頭髮。 

「我知道你到底是誰，」勇利輕聲說，他的鼻子挨著維克多的臉頰。「你是維恰。 **我的維恰** 。而那就夠了。」 

「但是，你的初戀情人是那個維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。」勇利從來沒聽過有人的話語能如此 **疲倦** 。他只想將這個年長些的男人包裹住、保護好，不讓世界傷害他。所以他就這麼作了，將雙臂牢牢地繞住維克多，雙腿鎖在他的腰間。 

「或許吧。但維恰才是我 **愛上** 的人。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者章末後記：
> 
> 1\. 我想要勇利一開始躲開維克多的吻有著某種象徵意義。這是某種維克多想要的，勇利之前一直會把維克多的意願放在前頭，去作任何維克多想要的事情，為了討他開心（除了機場的情況以外）。但這次不是了──他那時候想到要跟維克多接吻就覺得不舒服，所以他讓自己避開。他作了自己想要的而不是隨著維克多的意願，這對勇利來說其實意義蠻重大的。同時維克多並沒有強迫勇利要跟他接吻，也接受了勇利避開他──維克多也明白了勇利有沒有覺得舒服其實是很重要的。  
> 2\. 勇利昨晚喝得那麼猛，他醒來之後怎麼沒有宿醉？是的，這是按照我自己的經驗寫的。每一次（相信我，我喝過好幾次）我喝到可以把所有東西吐出來之後，隔天從來就沒有宿醉過。我想這是因為把酒精都吐出來了吧。［譯者：我沒有喝到吐過，但喝過頭之後就全身關節發痛。嗚嗚嗚。］  
> 3\. 等等──維克多又把勇利叫作「他的勇利」，這不是不健康又太有占有欲了嗎，有什麼不同呢？是的，我的確有幾個原因讓他們將彼此稱呼為自己的。首先，這個情況是他們更想要成為對方的所有，而不是讓對方屬於自己。第二點，這種所有關係已經不是單向的了，所以兩人之間的平衡稍微變得更健全一點，我感覺是這樣啦，類似他們倆個都想要這樣的。第三，我覺得這比較不像是「從屬於」對方的那種屬於，反而比較像是「跟對方在一起」的那種屬於。不知道有沒有道理。  
> 4\. 我超不會寫親親。所以這邊只能道歉了。誠摯地道歉。讓我們花一點時間來感謝老天，我沒有試圖要寫R18內容。［譯者：我超不會翻肉所以感謝老天。］  
> 5\. 那些海報的用意是要解構維克多‧尼基弗洛夫的神話，對勇利和維克多兩人都是如此。勇利把維克多放在神壇上，因為他一直想著他不是普通人，想著他有點近似於神明──而現在他知道維克多只是個人，他並不完美。同樣的，維克多也明白了這點，他不是傳奇人物，他只是個人──而那是沒關係的。勇利愛的是他這個人本身，而不是因為他這一生在鎂光燈下形塑成的輝煌人格。維克多身負著極大的壓力，要求他表現完美，從他還很年輕的時候就開始了，這在一開始就導致相當嚴重的溝通問題。我猜，在這章中，我想要展現出維克多也是有點脆弱的。
> 
> 譯者後記：  
> 我翻完這章之後才想到按照順序我該翻的是下一部長篇的下一章，但是翻都翻了...（望天）


	13. 家人

「我有些東西想給你看。」勇利的話音輕輕響起，一如黎明昇起時的晨星。但依舊閃亮，而維克多注意到了。原先懶洋洋地趴在勇利床上的他改坐起身，殷切地挑眉。勇利的視線停留在他的膝上，雙手攢成兩塊岩石般的拳頭。「可以出去走走嗎？」 

「當然好了。」維克多伸手覆上勇利的。用拇指指尖揉著，直到感覺其中的緊繃消失，讓勇利攢緊的拳逐漸放軟。「Luchik，是哪裡出問題了嗎？」

有那麼一會兒，勇利想著他可能就搖搖頭，或者乾脆不回答這個問題好了。這會是最簡單的做法──但是 **簡單** 並不永遠等同於 **正確** 。他們直到今天早上才開始修補彼此的關係，勇利不想讓他們的心痛和努力付諸流水。 _溝通是關鍵。我得告訴他，不然維克多不會知道我需要什麼的。_

所以勇利捏捏維克多的手，一次一邊，抬起視線迎向他的未婚夫。他在那兩汪冰藍的湖泊中見到的盡是純粹清澈的愛意──或許還有些別的，某些更深刻的，已經逐漸成形但未臻完整的事物。是理解？不，不只是理解，但絕對有那麼一部分是的。那是某種無以名狀的事物，是好的事物。 _我只想一直一直一直抱著你，即便是在我未能真的擁你入懷的時候亦是如此_ 。他們當天下午被指派去廚房幫忙的時候，在寬子的監督下（勇利負責洗盤子，維克多非常認真的擔起負責拿調味料的職責），勇利還是可以感覺到自己正緊挨著維克多的胸膛。也或許不是那麼具體。勇利感覺到的，是他 **有所歸屬** ，是他已經 **好多年** 不曾有過的感覺。為此他想要感謝維克多。

「有個地方，我想讓你看看。」勇利站起身，從衣櫃裡拿出外套。他可以感覺到維克多站在他身後發出的體溫。「那地方很重要。」他用力吞了口口水。不過維克多已經向他分享了自己的不安，現在勇利也要讓他知道，這樣才公平。 _我得讓他看。我得要做得夠好。不是為了那個維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，而是為了我的維恰。_ 「是冰堡。」即便維克多完全明白那是什麼意思，而他的確知道，他也未發一語──他心底深處有著什麼告訴他，得讓勇利自己傾訴他的故事。勇利得要願意告訴他，而維克多得要傾聽。他想要知道他的勇利的 **一切** ，但只有勇利自己想要他知道的時候才能作數。不然這一切就沒有意義了，就像是買了面金牌而不是靠自己贏得它。

一路上，維克多的手臂牢牢地融在勇利肩上，在這個年輕些的男人周身塑成一顆保護的泡泡。維克多感覺到興奮之情沿著脊椎一圈一圈滾動而上。就像是他的身體知道他們正在接近冰場冰場冰場。而且那兒勇利也會在──勇利和冰都在。他終於能夠前進，就像正站在華美宮殿的大門前。他就要知道勇利的每一處彎折曲角，就要用星辰和金沙繪出地圖──而且這甚至不是因為全然自私的理由。當然這其中有著他自我中心的想法（我想要勇利我也想要滑冰我想要他們在一起一次就好這根本不是什麼大不了的事情因為那只是冰而已為什麼會這麼困難）不過，越是深刻地思考，維克多就越是意識到，若他能知道、若他能 **理解** 這一切不同之處，就會像是得到了一把可以開啟所有大門的鑰匙。例如說，如果勇利做噩夢了，維克多可能就會更知道該怎麼安撫他，因為他明白是什麼造成了勇利的噩夢。

外頭的寒冷披垂於身、呼息斷斷續續。維克多沒外套可穿，勇利故意緊緊地挨在他身旁。這舉動部分是在支撐自己，不過大半是因為他不住想著 _外頭這麼冷如果不能讓他保持溫暖的話維克多會感冒的。_ 他還記得看過一部企鵝主題的紀錄片，拍牠們擠在一起取暖。勇利希望這樣的方式用在人類身上也有效果。

維克多知道他們接近冰堡了，因為他聽見勇利潮濕急促的呼吸加快，像是他正跑向上坡，但他們其實正用相當閒適的步調慢慢走著。維克多滿心想著加快速度，走向前然後拽著勇利走，就像之前去聖彼得堡的冰場那次一樣。他幾乎就要這麼做了。不過，他最終還是打消了這個念頭。

「Luchik，」維克多輕柔地說，停下腳步。他將手放在勇利的上臂，這是一舉數得：能暖暖他自己的手、保證勇利身子還暖著，又能安撫他的緊張。「你不用這麼做。我們不用這麼做。不論你覺得怎麼做會讓你感覺好過，勇利，那也會是我想要的。」

決心在勇利心底成型。 _維恰值得太陽月亮和每顆星星_ 。他點了頭。牽起維克多的手，就在那俄羅斯人轉往回家的方向時，快速地起步走向相反的方向。維克多跟他在一起。維克多 **在乎他** 。如果維克多牽著他的手，他就做得到。因為勇利不是 **獨自一人** 。是 **他們** 一起。 **一起** 。

對維克多而言，冰堡不怎麼令人印象深刻。那兒最壯觀的景象是一級級延伸至入口的水泥階梯，其餘的部分看起來就像是一間小而破爛的高中校舍，那種裡頭的學生閒著沒事就打架，教職員還會在操場抽菸的校舍。不過這是勇利，是寬子的相簿裡面那個肉嘟嘟的小勇利，度過大半童年的地方。這地方因此變得神聖又特別。

勇利在階梯上停下腳步。這是在他十七歲之後， **自願地** 走得最接近冰場的一次。他試著呼吸，但每次他吸進了氧氣，就又直直從他身子的破洞竄出。維克多捏捏他的手：說著我在這裡。所以勇利走上了水泥階梯，維克多的手臂繞著他的後背，像是擔心這個日本男人可能會摔落。

「我們可以進去，」勇利呼出這些字句，感覺就像他正將自己的靈魂收在簡陋的鞋盒裡交給維克多，像那是一隻從街邊撿到的流浪貓。「嚴格說起來現在關門了。但優子還在裡頭工作。她會讓我們進去的。她會很高興見到你的。」

想到先前遇見跟勇利有關的那幾位女子時發生的事情，維克多得承認他並不真的覺得這主意有多好。不過他的確覺得能見到勇利身處冰上，讓他與自己一同旋轉滑行 **飛翔** ，實在非常非常的吸引人。如果他要在跟勇利做愛或是跟勇利一塊滑冰之間選擇的話，他絕對毫不猶豫選擇後者。至少在當下是這樣的。

但是勇利會選什麼呢？垂頭看下他的未婚夫，維克多發現自己找到答案了。勇利的雙眼，凝視著天邊的月亮，好像要讓自己從這一切發生在周遭的事物中抽身，那雙眼睛圓睜著而濕潤。是那種最最痛苦的濕潤──忍著淚水的濕潤，不知怎地，比真的哭出眼淚來得更糟糕。 _他不想讓我失望。_

維克多將勇利攬入懷裡，臉埋進這年少些的男人髮中。深呼吸。是家。是Luchik。

「你的頭髮長長了。」像是要證明似的，維克多用手指搔起雛鳥羽毛般柔軟的髮梢，已經長到勇利的脖子後面了。

「你喜歡嗎？我要剪短嗎？」

「我喜歡。很喜歡。」他在濃密的一蓬黑髮中印了個吻，稍稍往後退去。勇利跟他一起動作，像是受到磁力吸引。維克多用拇指撫著對方臉上的紅暈。「如果你也覺得好的話。」維克多平穩而悄聲地說。「我現在想回去了。我覺得時差還沒倒過來。」

「你、你確定嗎？我、我以為，你會，你會想。」

「我想要你快樂，Luchik。這就是我想要的 **全部** 了。」

擁抱挾著突然的衝勢襲來，讓維克多──即便他自己本身就相當敏捷又強壯──差點沒接著朝他飛撲而來的勇利。但他接住了。當然他會接住了。他可是勇利的維恰， **什麼也不能** 讓他扔下他的Luchik。過去維克多從未明白自己會如此深沉地關心別人。過去維克多從未意識到他能夠受到別人如此深沉的在乎。

他們抽開身時，勇利打出了一個呵欠──小小悄悄的聲音。這就是了；維克多要蹲在他面前，不肯站起身，直到勇利──他不確定自己的臉有沒有燒得這麼紅過──願意讓他背著走。

回家的路程緩慢而舒適，維克多覺得暖活得多，因為勇利像隻嬰猴似地牢牢挨在他背上。在他們一塊慢慢走過大橋時，維克多感覺到了勇利呼在自己脖間的溫暖氣息變得緩慢悠長。噢，他睡著了。所以他做了這時候唯一符合邏輯的事情。繼續向前傾身以免勇利滑下，抽出手機給他倆拍了張照，畫面裡大半部分是勇利的臉（他睡著時候簡直像個天使到底怎麼有人可以睡得這麼可愛）而非維克多的。

他們一回到勝生家，把勇利牢牢地塞進床鋪裡頭之後，維克多就把那張照片上傳到Instagram上，附上標註：寶貝騎著我回家<3

一分鐘不到，披集就發來一條評論。 **唉呀看來鐵達尼號變成無堅不摧的皇家海軍啦** **#truelove #victuuri5ever**

幾乎是緊接後頭的，尤里奧的評論跳了出來，寫著 **你們真是各種意義上都太噁心了** 。十五分鐘之後，來自世界各地的評論前仆後繼地湧入時，維克多注意到了那個俄羅斯小夥留了第二條留言：#victuuri5ever

隔天早上維克多和勇利醒來的時候，那個標籤已經成為熱門潮流了──勇利又怕又窘。他尖叫的 **不准再跟別人說我騎在你身上不然我真的永遠不會騎你了** ，會在維克多耳邊迴盪好幾周才消失。不過，維克多覺得，這完全值得。

 

\---

 

那是勇利的主意。維克多剛在長谷津剛待過一周，讓自己的「幫忙」成了廚房裡最大的亂源，然後勇利發現他還沒真的帶自己的未婚夫好好四處看看。他們去過鎮中心幾次，幾乎都是寬子指派他們去跑腿，好讓店裡的客人免於維克多的 **豬排飯** 折磨（沒有人，就連真利也沒辦法，能狠心到告訴他吃起來就像是在吃硫磺），還有幾次是傍晚一塊去散步，不過大部分的時間，他們都待在烏托邦勝生裡頭──真利是這樣叫的──跟對方膩在一塊。這就像是再一次墜入愛河。維克多從沒覺得如此年輕。勇利從未覺得如此自由。

不過，那個特別的夜晚，勇利給他們定好計畫。他提前離開去準備，某種東西在他全身的細胞中攪擾著成了一股搔癢。勇利的焦慮成了嗡鳴的背景音，而或許那就是促成這事情的動力；焦慮不只是讓你擔憂或哀傷。它會讓你興奮、瘋狂，就是現在而一切都很完美。所以或許勇利砰砰直跳的心臟有部分原因 **就是** 因為焦慮，但他也很確定那不是唯一的原因。他要為維克多做一些很好的事情。不。他是在為他們倆人都做些好事。針尖順著他的手臂竄過，一股低咆喃喃著 **這主意太蠢了** 但是勇利逼使自己置之不管。

維克多在勇利臥房裡找到一張便條紙：我的維恰──六點到海邊找我。愛你的，你的Luchik xxxxxx

所以這就是維克多要做的事情。只是現在還不到六點，這才五點剛過半，因為他真的等不下去了。他想像現在的感覺就像是出門散步前的馬卡欽，如果狗狗的情感放到人類身上時會放大數倍的話，就像是某種反轉過來，人的一年狗的七年之類的事情。 _像狗狗的感覺。我是在想什麼啊。_

這個傍晚意外的暖，維克多在前往海灘的路上經過的幾個人都沒穿外套。海鷗的鳴叫聲伴隨著海濤陣陣，維克多想著這是不是勇利的搖籃曲，一如冰刀滑過冰面的聲音之於維克多。

他試著逼自己走過最後一段往海灘的路，不要太早到，但接著他看到勇利──他背對著維克多，凝視著一片如玻璃般逐漸暗淡的海面──而維克多就忍不住了。他抬腳奔跑。他衝刺。他往前飛奔。勇利才剛轉過身來，想知道是怎麼回事，緊接著維克多就挑起他的下頷，將他拉進一連串最最輕柔的吻中。若不是那股溫度，勇利幾乎感覺不到那些吻。但他感覺到了。那感覺無處不在。即使維克多已經停下動作時，他還是能感覺得到。

「這是怎麼了？」當維克多往後退去時，勇利問道。

「我想你了。」這很明顯嘛。

「維恰。」勇利翻了個白眼，但他也掩飾不了全身都泛著粉，心臟在胸腔裡轉了一圈的感覺。「你不到一個小時前才看過我呢。」

「你一不在身邊我就想你。」維克多朝著他的未婚夫咧嘴笑，他們的戒指反射著夕陽的金光。「我連眨眼的時候都想你。」

勇利搖搖頭，唇間旋繞著笑聲。他踮起腳尖，維克多下意識地將手臂繞上他的腰際穩住他的身子，然後用手戳了下維克多的髮旋──接著也給了那兒一個吻，只是想多親一下。

「現在呢，為什麼我們要來這裡呀，Luchik？」維克多興奮得渾身打顫。他愛死驚喜了，勇利很明白這點。

「眼睛閉上，維恰。」勇利等著維克多依言照做。他見著維克多的眼睫輕顫，預防他沒忍住，就用手捂住他的眼睛。「現在 **仔細聽** 。」

這兒很安靜，維克多不太確定他該聽些什麼。但或許重點不在那。他不應該要尋找聲音。他吸氣、呼氣、吸氣。勇利站得很近，可以聞到他的味道，而說真的，維克多要怎麼專注在勇利以外的事物上啊？他站得這麼近，這麼完美，還正碰觸著他的臉呢。頭頂上傳來一陣海鷗的鳴叫。接著又是一陣。

一陣嘎嘎叫聲響起，而那就是答案。噢噢噢。穩定一如潮汐。地球在他的腳下旋轉，一切如常。

「你聽見了嗎？」維克多可以聽見勇利聲音中的光芒。

「是海鷗，維恰。海鷗在這裡，在長谷津。」勇利將手從維克多臉上移開。勇利自己臉上的笑容能使太陽失色，漫天星辰都顯得暗淡。使堅冰融化。「海鷗在那裡，在聖彼得堡。這是個 **徵兆** 。是我們的連結。我們是相連的。家不在這裡，維恰。也不在聖彼得堡。不在任何地方。」勇利舔舔唇。維克多看到勇利的手正顫著，於是他牽起它們。他的喉頭發緊而他覺得自己可能正在哭泣，但那沒關係的。「 **我們** 就是家。我、我、我想我明白了，維克多。我們不只是 **愛著** 彼此。我們還是彼此的 **家** 。」

接著是一段沉默。嗯，不全然是沉默──還有海鷗的鳴叫，勇利喘息的聲音如海潮起伏，好像剛跑完一場馬拉松。維克多只能敬畏地注視著他的未婚夫，滿心崇拜，接著他就要吻住勇利了，手臂繞著他，讓他們兩人都能有所依傍。這是 **家** 啊。

「噢！噢當然我到的時候一定會看到你們在吃口水了。真他媽讚透了。」還有一陣假裝的乾嘔聲，維克多轉過頭確認他已經明白的；尤里奧來了這裡，來了日本，在長谷津，就在這片同樣也屬於聖彼得堡的海灘上。如果任何人問他為什麼，尤里奧大概也只會聳聳肩，嘟噥著 **只是想晃晃罷了** 。「我還以為維恰的Instagram就已經夠噁了。」

勇利害羞地往維克多後頭退了一步，像是要把自己藏在一個能提供保護的圍牆後頭似的。尤里奧不喜歡他。他笑他是豬，還喊過不只一次兩次，聲音銳利得可以切鑿穿透推搡，而且──

而且，天啊，天殺的尤里普利謝茨基正抱著他。

這個小個頭的俄羅斯人把維克多推到一旁，雙手緊緊地抱住勇利的腰際。這不盡是勇利遇過最好的擁抱──這太僵硬、太尷尬，太意識到我這樣做得對不對？－－但他太驚訝到做不出除了接受以外的回應。一會之後，勇利也將他的手臂繞在對方身上，穩當的、緩慢地拍拍他的背。他不確定自己有沒有看過尤里奧抱過別人，模糊地想著這是尤里奧第一次跟人抱抱嗎？但是不對。不可能的。當然，他一定也抱過維克多，或者至少抱過他的祖父。但勇利能想到的也只有這兩個人了。所以他輕柔地收緊了手臂。畢竟，他還只是個孩子嘛。很容易就忘記他只有十五歲了。他發現自己想起了那些修過片的維克多的海報，那時他也是尤里奧的年紀。

「我覺得呢，Luchik」維克多竊笑著說，「這是尤里奧在表示他想你了。」

尤里奧馬上就從勇利身邊跳開，像是火燒著了似的，勇利發現自己想念起了他那種既尖銳又柔和的感覺。後來才慢慢意識到事實上，尤里奧並沒有否認維克多的說法。

在一段有點窒悶尷尬的片刻後，維克多向前把他兩個年輕些的夥伴攬進了集體抱抱中。勇利可以感覺到他身旁的尤里奧不由衷地掙扎著。他可以感覺到他的 **家** 正在擴大、成長，變得更加溫暖。

「噢！」維克多放開他們之後，勇利對自己搖搖頭。「我都忘了。恭喜你在歐錦賽贏得銀牌，尤里奧！」

「或許呢，」維克多擺出了他那令人炫目的「你也不怎樣嘛」的笑容，「如果你沒一直分心去看那個哈薩克男孩兒的話，說不定就能拿金牌了呢。」

「維恰啊。」勇利雙手抱胸，朝他愛人瞇起眼睛。「拿銀牌 **很了不起** 好嗎，特別是尤里奧才這個年紀呢。而且不要取笑他談戀愛。這 **多可愛** 啊。」

「我才沒有在 **談戀愛** 。」尤里奧猛地啐回最後一個詞。維克多和勇利互看一眼。「光是看你們兩個蠢兮兮啃來啃去就讓我倒盡胃口了好嗎。」

「可是， **小貓** 啊。」尤里奧朝他老朋友身上丟眼刀，勇利把這個暱稱存進他的記憶庫裡。他不確定自己會不會有用上的一天，而即便他真的說了，他八成也會不斷不斷在腦海中重複直到他讓自己確信尤里奧為此恨透他了，不過知道這個暱稱感覺是件好事。「你是唯一可以讓我當叔叔的機會了呢。」

勇利覺得，這應該是句玩笑話。不過他看著這兩個俄羅斯人的對望，如果他沒那麼了解的話，他就不敢說自己親眼見到尤里奧的眼睛睜大了。雖然只有那麼 **一點點** 。不過接著尤里奧把眼光別開，嗤道什麼他這輩子都不會讓維克多接近自己的小孩，因為這世界（和維克多的自尊心）最不需要的就是一個迷你版維克多了。

維克多站到他未婚夫身邊，手臂繞在勇利腰間。勇利表達愛意的方式像貓咪一樣，臉頰蹭著維克多下頷下頭那一塊溫暖的部分。維克多全身上下所有地方，他覺得可能這一片皮膚是他的最愛。他們兩人一起，將目光投向海面，傾聽海鷗鳴叫。

「嘿，那玩意是什麼？」尤里奧的聲音打破了這對愛侶愉快的凝思時光。他指著稍稍遠處的一些東西──一大摞柴薪，一盒火柴，一個細長的包裹，一塊大大的鍋子似的東西，還有兩箱紙盒；一箱寫著維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，另一箱用維克多認出的日文字寫著冰上的勇利。

「噢，那是，嗯。」勇利局促著，眼睛垂向沙灘。維克多碰碰他的手。我聽著呢。「我想，我們可以來升一堆篝火。這就是為什麼我問維洽來這兒。」

「篝火？」尤里奧眼睛倏地亮了起來，讓勇利想到縱火狂。「酷欸！」

看著維克多指示尤里奧，那畫面有些可愛，他倆試著在大鍋裡點起火來，但顯然維克多根本不會用火柴。勇利看著他們，盤腿坐在沙上，每當維克多的火柴熄掉的時候就用手指畫一條直線，每當尤里奧罵髒話的時候就畫個圈。勇利可以告訴他們火柴點起來之後別讓風吹到，或著先點在紙上再放到木頭上──但才不要。這太好玩了。

那兩盒紙箱一直沒人去碰，直到勇利用意味深長的眼光朝維克多看去。維克多注意到了，便叫尤里奧去找漂流木，以免他們的木柴用完。那個少年乖乖走地遠遠去執行任務，維克多留意著他的去向。

「我真不敢相信他大老遠來到這裡，」勇利悄聲說，搖搖頭。

「這是因為他在乎。在內心深處他真的是在乎的。他有點像隻貓，是吧？他會把你的眼睛給刨出來，但這代表他愛你。或者某種類似的意思啦。」維克多將注意力放回勇利身上。「這個夜晚真是太完美了，Luchik。我覺得我們以後應該固定在晚上出來約會。」

「我覺得很好，」勇利嘀咕道，傾身親吻維克多的臉頰。他站到一邊拿起那箱標著維克多‧尼基弗洛夫的箱子。他將箱子放在火源上方，手指在邊角處稍稍顫抖。他迫使自己看向維克多的眼睛。「我愛的不是那個維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。我愛 **你** 。我愛維恰。因為他並不是十全十美，但是十全十美的事物並不美麗，而他是我畢生所見最美麗的人了。他是我的家。他比什麼都足夠。而我如此愛他，怎麼解釋都說不到位，因為沒有足夠的話語能包含我所有的愛。」

他鬆手讓箱子落下。火舌舔舐咬噬箱子邊緣，起先緩緩地，嘗試地，而後它張開大口，將箱子和其中的海報全數吞沒。一股維克多起先都沒意識到的重量從胸口移開了，感覺就像是生平第一次呼吸。

沒讓勇利多說什麼，維克多撿起了那個標著冰上的勇利的盒子。這比寬子給他看過的任何盒子都要來得更輕（寬子也確實不肯讓大部分的紀念消失，不過她讓勇利挑了幾件表演服），至少維克多還有足夠的洞察力，知道這舉動是象徵性的。當勇利燒完之後，他就將那個箱子舉在火上。有那麼一瞬間的恐慌，想著該說些什麼，但當他磕絆著開口，其餘的字句就直從胸臆之間傾洩而出。

「Luchik。我不知道你全部的故事，你曾經滑冰，又為什麼停止了，之類的。那沒關係。 **真的** 沒關係。因為我不在乎你過去是誰，我在乎的是現在的你是誰，未來的你會是什麼樣的人。我既然擁有你的未來，也就不再需要你的過去。」

他將那箱子投入火中，而臂彎間的空蕩馬上就由勇利取代，他的臉緊緊貼著維克多的胸膛，就像想要與他合而為一。維克多將鼻尖埋進勇利髮中，呼吸著他用的那種洗髮乳（也是維克多用的）熱帶花朵的香味，前後輕搖著他們的身體。感覺幾乎像是在跳一曲慢歌，在海潮溫柔的拍打，和海鷗的鳴叫聲中。 **這就是家** 。

當尤里奧回來時，他抱著滿滿一摞凌亂的讓太陽曬到褪色的漂流木，他沒有對他們的擁抱多做評論，也沒有問起失蹤的箱子。不過他撿起了那個細長的包裹。在勇利點了點頭──還露出了一抹傻得要命的濕漉漉的笑容──之後，把它拆了開來。

「仙女棒！」就這麼一次，尤里奧聽起來就像他這個年紀的孩子。

 

他們三人一起，待到夜色深黑，朝著星空寫下故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者章末後記：
> 
> 如果你回去看第四章的話，我真的很希望去冰保的那趟路會跟他們去聖彼得堡冰場的路能形成對比。對，維克多還是想要去滑冰，他甚至（在心裡）覺得很沒耐心，但這次他把自己的渴望壓下放在勇利的需要之下。這次不是勇利崩潰求維克多不要逼他離開，這次是維克多說「我們不用這麼做」，我覺得這很重要，因為a)他先考慮到勇利b)他知道勇利遇上問題了，不需要勇利真的哭出來才知道問題發生了。維克多非常願意回去勝生家，我覺得這就使得勇利更有決心，能夠繼續下去──維克多會在那裏支持他，而不是強迫他。維克多讓他覺得受到保護而不是威脅。  
> 勇利有些時候可能還是為維克多想太多為自己想太少，因為這不是某種馬上就會消失的東西，不過我覺得維克多現在也有意識到這點了。例如我在這章裡面寫到勇利頭髮的那部分。維克多提到他頭髮長了，馬上勇利就說可以剪掉，因為維克多喜歡他才是最重要的。維克多注意到了，所以開始讚美他的頭髮。還有維克多假裝自己累了，讓勇利不用進去冰場裡面那段也是。  
> 披集的instagram留言［這段在原文有雙關含意，但中文翻不出來OTZ］。  
> 尤里奧從哪蹦出來的啊？他從捷克搭飛機（他原本在那邊比歐錦賽）去東京，在到長谷津，去勝生烏托邦的時候寬子跟他說哪裡可以找到維克多和勇利。就有點像是原作第二集裡面，他就是自顧自的去了（然後雅克夫很生氣）。  
> 雖然沒甚麼相關，不過我想像在他們玩完仙女棒之後，三人坐在沙灘上，等著火焰熄滅。這過程中尤里奧很累了，因為他剛搭長途飛機到日本，就睡著了，所以維克多把他抱回家。這讓他想到尤里奧還小的時候，他會留在冰場邊看維克多練習，然後每次都會睡著，所以維克多會把他抱去給他祖父，他會等著帶他回家。我原本要把它寫進這章裡面的，不過後來還是作罷。
> 
> 譯者後記：  
> 耶！這算是我的復健章！終於又可以開始做翻譯了！開心！  
> 這故事還剩兩章，我在考慮該一口氣翻完還是照著之前的順序翻。


	14. 再一次回家

過去五天裡頭，尤里奧逮著機會就想跟維克多兩人單獨談談。不過呢，勇利不知怎地讓他的嘗試全數失敗了。或者更像是，維克多這個黏人精，就是一定要把自己的某些身體部位一直黏在勇利某些身體部位上才行。他們就連洗澡都不是分開洗的，尤里奧覺得這實在太噁心了。他們簡直就像是那種在咖啡店公然放閃的情侶——只除了場所不是在咖啡店裡面。維克多和勇利很快樂，就這點來說，尤里奧願意承認（至少對他自己承認）自己挺寬慰的，但拜託這實在太荒謬了。他們就連三人一起看個電視，維克多都非得要把勇利拉到自己腿上坐，一邊對他滔滔不絕說著甜得發膩的情話才行。某天晚上在電視機前，尤里奧短暫地想過 _豬排飯看起來真快樂啊，有個人像那樣抱著我會是什麼感覺呢_ ，接著就想到了 _奧塔別克的手臂挺結實的而且他的臉還蠻耐看的_ 不過接著他就甩甩自己的頭，往那對恩愛眷侶扔了顆枕頭，叫他們去開房。這就是個錯誤，因為要知道他們的房間就正正在他那間旁邊，而且牆壁實在薄得要命。

在日本的第六天，他的機會來了，那時勇利被喊去廚房幫忙。維克多也跳起身要跟他一起去，不過勇利朝他低喃了一些甜美到噁心的東西，什麼維克多應該好好休息之類的。所以尤里奧就待在他的房間裡，這房間是他們一起玩電動遊戲的地方（他把機台一起帶來了），而這會維克多也在，臉上帶著一個堪稱全世界最忿忿不平的噘嘴。

「別再擺那表情了，老頭。」尤里奧現在可以跟維克多談談他們該講的話了，不過先嘲笑他一下也無傷大雅。得好好提醒他一下，雖然他把自家王子的芳心給贏回來是蠻感人的啦，但這也不代表他們可以一直在尤里奧面前卿卿我我。

「愛情讓你變得太可悲了。」

「這才不只是愛呢，小貓。」維克多搖搖頭，雙眼中泛著一抹夢幻的光澤，尤里奧好想把它們給刨出來。這真的一發不可收拾了。「這是家。」

「你住在聖彼得堡啊，智障。」

「噢，你不懂啦。」維克多發出一聲輕輕的笑聲，漫不經心地朝他年輕的朋友擺了擺手。他考慮過告訴尤里奧海鷗的事情，不過呢，還是不要好了，這可是勇利送給他的禮物。他轉而挑起眉，唇彎成一抹歪斜的笑。「總之，我們還沒談過歐錦賽的事呢。」

「可我們講過啦。」尤里奧眨眨眼——維克多回看了兩次尤里奧的兩場節目，還給出了非常有深度，非常不請自來的評論。

「還沒講過那些 **有意思** 的事情呢。見到貝卡感覺不錯吧？」

尤里奧脹成了一種相當驚人的深紅色。貝卡只是個暱稱——又不是說他到哪都喊奧塔別克阿爾金Luchik或什麼一樣令人作嘔的稱呼——但那是專屬尤里奧的暱稱。對尤里奧這種有點社交障礙不太會跟人交際，還猛朝別人射眼刀的人而言，把奧塔別克叫做貝卡，已經達到某種相當私密的程度了。

「你怎麼會知道我叫他什麼？」他太震驚了，尷尬到無心否認了。「哪個混帳跟你說的？」

「噢，我自有消息管道啦。」維克多點了點鼻子。「而且對方跟我說你 **一直** 跟貝卡待在一起哦。」捉弄尤里奧感覺真是好極了。是一種事情 **本應如此** 的感覺。「所以，怎麼樣呢？有需要我去打斷他的腿嗎？」

「不用！沒有。沒什麼好打的。」尤里奧朝著維克多咆哮，手攢成拳。「而且奧塔別克的事情也沒甚麼好談的。」維克多的嘴已經噘到平流層了，但尤里奧無動於衷。「別再頂著你那個大得要命的鼻子打探我的私事了。」 

維克多發出一聲誇張的驚叫，往床上一倒，手臂往額頭上一擱，角度剛剛好。 

「你 **傷到我** 了，小貓咪！」他用兩隻手捧著自己的鼻子像在安慰它。「我的鼻子長得 **超好看** 好嗎。簡直鼻子中的鼻子。冷的時候勇利喜歡——」 

「你再不閉嘴就等著看我還能怎麼傷害你哦，」尤里奧斥道。 

維克多忍不住笑了起來，因為，這個嘛，這可是尤里奧呢，而這就是他們之間的相處模式。他會把這個奧塔別克的所有底細全都摸清楚，即便這代表他得用上他的「消息來源」（也就是披集，這人顯然把每個人愛情生活的枝微末節都摸得一清二楚，還有一個叫做克里斯多夫‧賈克梅蒂的瑞士選手，這人知道非常多內幕消息），而他確實也會好好威脅奧塔別克，他敢傷尤里奧的心就等著斷腿吧。也是因為，維克多很確定，尤里奧還是 **有顆心** 的。 _他還沒長得大到不需要我照顧呢。_  

維克多彈坐起身、伸出一隻手揉亂尤里奧的頭髮時，他發出一陣陣超級不爽的憋悶抱怨聲。那個少年朝他皺眉，接下來整整三分鐘都忙著把維克多搞出的一蓬亂毛整理回原樣。等他終於滿意自己看起來不再像個稻草人之後，他推了維克多一把——力道足夠讓維克多知道他要是膽敢再做一次的話會有什麼下場。 

一陣停頓。 

「我有些事情要跟你說。」他原本並沒有打算要這樣說的，不是這樣沒頭沒尾的開始，但他想不到該怎麼提起這個話題。「是勇利的事情。」

「聽著，如果你要說的是，呃，晚上的事情。我們會，會小聲一點的。」然後，因為維克多心內某處還是堅信著尤里奧的年少純真仍然需要受到嚴密保護，他還補了一句：「我只是真的很喜歡跟他抱抱。」

「跟那無關。」

維克多從尤里奧的聲音中知道他要說的是嚴肅的事情。一般而言，尤里奧每天講話的時候會用上兩種語調。第一種是低沉又粗礪的咆哮聲，用在他生氣的時候。第二種是尖銳刺耳同時又奇怪地輕巧的嘶聲，用在他嘲笑人的時候，通常這種嘲笑都還伴隨著他自己沒意識到的粗魯無禮。這種聲音沒辦法歸類到這兩種之中，而這也不是尤里奧真的很困擾的時候會用的微弱輕柔如雨瀑的聲音。不是，既嚴肅又低沉，但並不銳利。這是關心的聲調。 

一會之後，維克多點點頭。呼氣時感覺到氣流搔刮著自己的喉頭。 

「我知道他為什麼不滑冰了。」尤里奧的目光垂在腿上，不知為何沒辦法注視維克多的雙眼。「我一直煩雅克夫，但他不肯告訴我，所以我自己上網查了。」維克多有些訝異地見到尤里奧的眼中流露出一種空洞遙遠的神情，雖然覺得快要緩緩漂遠的是維克多自己，他還是環住這少年的肩。尤里奧任他這麼做了。

「這讓我想到——我們。我們不會一輩子滑冰。任何事情都可能發生。」他沒說的是， _我不知道沒了滑冰還能做什麼_ ，不過維克多還是聽見了。 _他跟我太像了_ 。「不過，你還不知道，是吧？你還不知道發生了什麼事。我可以告訴你的。」

「尤里，」維克多嘆氣。儘管他心中的一切都嘶聲說著問他啊問他啊。「謝謝你，但是不了。這是、聽著，這很複雜。等你再大點就懂了。」

「我也可能會明白啊，」尤里奧用一種非常不像他的方式咕噥道。我 _只是想幫忙。我想要我的家人快樂_ 。「我又不是小孩了，你知道的。」

「我、我知道，我知道你不是小孩了。」維克多嘆氣，稍稍有些心痛地想起，好久好久以前尤里奧還會把他說的話當金科玉律的時候。但他想，或許，有個年少些的俄羅斯人在這裡質問他的作為、逼使他思考，也還蠻不錯的。

「我覺得勇利得自己告訴我才行。這關係到我們之間的信任。我是想知道沒錯。 **老天** ，我真的很想知道。但要是勇利不自己告訴我的話就一點意義也沒有了。」 

這兩個俄羅斯人不知道的是，勇利正站在臥室門外（家人只是找他去做件粗活），而他聽得懂的俄語比維克多了解的日語還多得多——雖然沒好到能完全明白他們談話中的複雜詞彙，但光是聽懂就綽綽有餘。 

他一直都知道，有一天，他得告訴維克多發生了什麼事情。他得說起那片黑暗、那些榔頭，還有那股寒意。從他們交往的第一天開始就籠罩在他的頭頂上空，那是一片沉鬱的雨雲，壓擠著他，讓他覺得自己是個又壞又毫無價值的騙子，對任何人而言都不夠好，對維克多而言也絕對不夠好。這是頭一次，隔著門聽維克多和尤里奧的談話，讓勇利發現，事實上，他真的想告訴維克多一切。徹徹底底的所有一切。他想要為此啜泣、尖叫、哭號，在墜落時讓他的未婚夫接住他、抱住他，告訴他一切都會沒事的。因為，會沒事的。這是頭一次，勇利終能確定自己懷疑過好一陣子的事情——他可以 **相信** 維克多的。全心全意。這感覺像是破出海面，在壓抑了好久以後終於又能呼吸，感覺到陽光照亮自己的臉龐。

勇利想要告訴維克多，不是因為他值得知道真相（他的確值得），而是因為勇利意識到了，自己有資格說出發生過的事情，不再獨自一人承受這份重擔。他想要維克多是那個他可以對之哭訴，會告訴他 **我明白** 的人，因為他們真的能夠 **互相明白** 。

 

所以勇利回到那個跟他同名的俄羅斯少年的房間。維克多和尤里奧兩人都抬頭看他，身形縮到針尖般大小，像是被逮到在偷餅乾的小孩子。那模樣持續了一會兒就又消失了——尤里奧回到他充滿個人特色的皺眉，維克多露出柔軟的笑容，因為，說真的，勇利就在一步之遙的地方，他怎能不笑呢？ 

「呃。」勇利清清喉嚨。他可以感覺到腳下的地板翹起傾斜，呼息逐漸支離破碎。「維恰？我、我可以跟你談談嗎，拜託？到我的、我們的房間好嗎？」

 

那抹笑容從維克多臉上褪去，勇利為此自厭。但他得這麼做，他已經知道了得開口問詢自己需要的事物。維克多對尤里奧用俄語嘀咕了一會，站起身來。緊緊地握住勇利的手，讓未婚夫帶著他走去他們的房間。維克多腦海裡竄過各式各樣的想法──是不是他又搞砸了，只是還沒發現？

 

「維恰。」勇利的聲音輕柔而堅韌，像根蛛絲，他拍拍床鋪，邀請維克多坐下。維克多照做。勇利仍站著。他手足無措了好一會兒，久到幾乎可以說服自己放棄，但他並沒有這麼做。

「我、我要告訴你。滑冰的事情。我為什麼不再滑冰的原因。」

 

維克多的眼睛瞠大如細胞壁脹裂。他的雙眼定在勇利身上、隨著他來回踱步，他咬起下唇，用力到會留下咬痕，環視四周就是不肯看維克多。維克多伸出手，握住勇利的指頭，輕輕按了按。 _我正聽著。我在這裡。_ 勇利也回握他的手。 

「我那年十七歲。再過幾天就是日錦賽──我會贏的。大家都知道，就連、就連我也知道。那年我是 **最被看好的選手** 。我會晉級大獎賽，跟 **那個維克多‧尼基弗洛夫** 一起比賽。」輕輕地，維克多撫弄起勇利的手指，流暢而持續地觸碰著他。他知道勇利喜歡穩定持續的事物。「所以有天晚上我練習到很晚，在札幌的冰場──是那年舉辦日錦賽的城市。然、然後，然後。」勇利結巴了一陣，他的頭很暈。臥室裡光線充足，開著燈，敞著窗簾，但是緊接著，一切都那麼黑暗。影影幢幢。寒冷刺骨。他莫名打了個冷顫。

「突然燈都關了。變得 **好暗啊** 。維恰，」他喘息著呼出未婚夫的名字，像是在水裡呼吸，「那裡好暗，天殺的暗啊，我看不到，我什麼都看不到，我看不到他們來了，我應該要能 **掙扎** 的但是沒有，因為我沒辦法，他們有三個人，我看不到他們來了，然後，然後好、好－ **好疼啊** 。」 

維克多承受不住了。不管他多想知道究竟發生了什麼事，他永遠無法想著讓勇利，Luchik，聽著他、看著他、感受著他的呼息，顯得 **如此驚惶** 。他站起身，勇利馬上往後閃避。 _該死，恐懼就是這種感受吧_ 。 

維克多身體裡的一切都要他抱住勇利，緊緊摟著他，但他沒有聽從自己的心、自己的靈魂說了些什麼。他聽從了勇利細碎的嗚咽，說著不要碰我、拜託、拜託別碰我、現在不要、我沒辦法、對不起但是拜託不要。所以維克多站在一尺遠處，最後慢慢地盤腿坐在地上。他的臉龐看上去毫無芥蒂而溫柔，稍稍彎著一抹笑。不是快樂的笑容，當然不是了，也不是一切都會沒事的那種笑容（因為這並非沒事），而是一抹我愛你、我就在這裡的笑容。即便眼裡凝起淚水，這也不是佯裝出的笑容。不管怎麼看都不是。 

「他、他們，他們拿了榔頭。」勇利把臉埋進手中，發出低沉而痛苦的聲音。「一開始是我的膝蓋。」他彎曲雙腿，好像在檢查是不是還能動作。「然後又一次，我的肩膀，我的頭──不過沒有那麼用力。」他咬著牙說話，逼迫自己表現出憤怒，因為若非如此，就只能害怕，而勇利知道一旦他任憑恐懼傾瀉，他便永遠沒辦法說出這一切了。他的話語如滾水噴濺，如岩漿燒灼。這一點也不像勇利，維克多想著，勇利應該要一直是柔軟溫柔和善的。「我的胸口，我的大腿。一段時間之後我就沒有感覺了。我只覺得 **好冷** 。」

「你那時在冰上，」維克多低聲說，更像是在對自己而非對勇利說。而這，噢，維克多在這一刻簡直恨透了自己。

「我那時在冰上，」勇利重複道。「他們不再打我之後，開始踢我，踢了幾下。然後他們離開了，然後一切都 **好黑啊** 。」那股怒意從勇利身上蒸散而出，他發出了一陣潮濕的聲音，雙腿一軟跌坐在地。維克多伸手放在地毯上，放在他倆中間。勇利沒有伸手握住，這並沒有關係。

「我一整、整晚都在冰上。一片漆黑啊，維恰。他們把我留在冰上，留在黑、黑暗中。我、我一直尖叫但是沒有人來。我只有一個人。」

「Luchik。」這個詞脫口而出成了痛呼。「你、你不再只有一個人了。我 **保證** 。」

勇利的手伸向維克多的。當他們的指尖相觸，星辰崩解，而萬千世界於焉誕生。

「那個聖誕節我是在醫院裡過的。他們告訴我，就算我還想繼續，我也永遠沒辦法再比賽了。」慢慢地，勇利稍稍挪往維克多的方向。是家、是安全感。 **是即便這個世界分崩離析，我們也永遠不會鬆開彼此的手** 。維克多迎向他，感覺只要能夠讓勇利的臉頰挨著他的頸項之間，這樣坐著，靜伴地球運轉，就很滿足。

「報紙上滿滿都是我的新聞。他們把這叫做日本的南茜譚雅案[1]。」勇利呼出一聲嘆息；突然之間，他變得好想睡。「只是我們一直沒找到是誰派人攻擊我的。」 

維克多周身一切全都消散，成了一片白熱的模糊。 **犯案的人還逍遙法外** 。他想要把這個世界撕扯開來直到找到那些人，那三個帶著榔頭，還有那個策劃這一切的人，狠揍他們、狠踹他們， **對他們揮舞榔頭** ，直到他們渾身發冷躺倒黑暗之中。維克多的感情一直很極端，即便如此，他也不曾感覺過如此的憤怒。怒火滔天。他的怒意熊熊燃燒，一如若能確保那三個犯人能夠活活燒死，燃盡這個世界也在所不惜。

不過這會兒，一切復仇的念頭都消失無蹤、或至少暫且擱置腦後，因為維克多感覺勇利軟倒在他的懷裡。不是睡著了，而是小憩著。這是敞開心房的信任。他往未婚夫額上印了個吻，圍繞著勇利保護地蜷起身體。

「我們可以待在這裡，待在日本，」維克多低喃。「我什麼都會做，Luchik，你想要什麼我都願意。就算要我跟你一起去世界的盡頭也行。」

「那就跟我一起走吧，」片刻沉默之後，勇利悄聲說。「去聖彼得堡。」

 

\---

 

公寓裡充斥著笑聲。漂浮著一顆顆滿懷笑意的氣泡。生氣蓬勃。

披集看著（還錄了下來，待會傳到Instagram上）維克多托著勇利的臀，將他稍稍舉起，讓勇利可以用油漆刷補上最後一塊牆面。回到地上之後，勇利往維克多鼻尖點了一滴油漆。維克多回以一個落在勇利額上的吻──騙他安下心來，其實正摸索著自己的刷子來復仇。披集覺得自己的心臟脹得滿滿，又落回原位，因為 **太好了，勇利就是值得這一切。他們倆都是。** 他的體內膨起新星，聽著勇利吭哧喘息的呵呵笑聲如煙火綻放，同時互抹油漆的競賽莫名轉變成了搔癢、又變成了親吻，最後成了 **現在不行啦維恰我們朋友在這裡呢** 。

「喂，倉鼠男。」披集把手機放回口袋裡，轉過頭看尤里奧。他們兩人都站在餐桌椅上，各抓著窗簾的一端。是白色，半透明的，光線能輕易穿透。「專心啦。」

 

現在這一團快活的混亂，算是雅克夫間接造成的。一個月前，維克多從日本回去之後，他建議他們去做伴侶諮詢，可能會有幫助。起先，維克多對這提議深感冒犯，或許甚至還有點生氣。不過幾天之後，他回到家，發現勇利縮在沙發上哭泣，抱著馬卡欽縮成一顆球，他不知道原因，勇利也解釋不出來。或是想家、或是焦慮、或是記憶的閃現。隔天早上，維克多就去問雅克夫曾經求助過的那位諮商師的電話，雖然雅克夫的婚姻還是以失敗收場（但至少對方還是讓雅克夫和前妻莉莉亞在離婚後仍然能繼續做朋友）。所以現在他們有了一周一次的會談，即便起初那過程顯得艱鉅而難以喘氣，後來也開始出現了好的事情；維克多現在知道該怎麼在勇利恐慌發作的時候幫助他呼吸了，他們現在吵架之後不會蒙起頭來讓爭執一覺而過，他們會 **溝通** ──有些時候還會徹夜談話，而那些悄聲細語化為星辰。現在他們正在重新布置，也是諮商之後的結果。這是某種有關重生的概念，要讓維克多的公寓看起來變得沒那麼像維克多的，更像 **維克多和勇利的** ──或者，像披集所說的，更像這對眷侶的愛巢。

 

從房間角落一直傳來呵呵輕笑和戲弄的話語聲，勇利半張臉現在都是天藍色的（油漆罐上標的色票是 _初春霜寒_ ）而維克多的臉色既明亮又粉紅而且 _老天爺啊我要吐啦_ ，尤里奧想著。他用力皺眉搖頭，注意力轉回手頭上的任務。窗簾鉤太小了，需要巧手細活，而當他耳邊聽見的盡是 **Luchik** **你好可愛哦** 還有 **維恰住手啦** 的時候，實在很難靜下心來。

馬卡欽正慢悠悠地四處閒晃，確保每件事情都按照計畫進行。她的鼻子嗅到了奇怪的混雜氣味，那些味道來自盡可能放滿家裡每塊平面的好多好多花瓶。勇利不費什麼功夫就又重新得到他城郊花店的工作，而現在維克多對他未婚夫以花卉寫作故事、雕琢花卉個性的才能投以全心全意的關注。每天他都為勇利買回一束花，深深著迷地注視著這個年輕人將它們化為詩篇。他愛極了每次勇利聽見他問問題時就會亮起的臉龐，像是問起 **這種花是甚麼意思** 、 **再說一次它的拉丁文好嗎** 或者是 **嘿或許這裡放支玫瑰也不錯噢** 。這讓他覺得自己像是 **勇利的維恰** ，比身為那個維克多‧尼基弗洛夫的感覺還要快樂得多。

突然，維克多打橫抱起勇利，抱著他開始旋轉，讓那個年輕些的男人嚇得笑了起來。尤里奧看著維克多帶著勇利衝進臥室，他想著 _噢老天別啊我還在這欸_ 。他看向披集，希望有人能分擔他的苦難，但只看見那個泰國人挑挑眉毛。

 

他們進了臥室之後（那裡還在待裝飾清單上），維克多把門踹上，將勇利放下。勇利抬頭看向他的未婚夫，這感覺像是擁有了 **所有一切** 。他踮起腳尖想要親維克多，但是沒站穩，原本要落在唇上的吻掉到下巴上了，維克多透過鼻子輕笑出聲。

「抬頭看，Luchik，」維克多柔聲說道，他的雙臂輕輕地繞在勇利腰間。勇利走進他的懷裡，埋在維克多胸口感受那結實的暖意，一會之後才抬起頭來。那兒，在天花板上鑲著的，是一整片夜光星空。

「你永遠也不會待在黑暗中了。」 

 

===

 

[1] 1994年，美國滑冰選手Tonya Harding涉嫌唆使前夫Jeff Gillooly，夥同Shawn Eckardt攻擊另一名選手Nancy Ann Kerrigan。  
詳見：”Tonya, Nancy reflect on The Whack heard 'round the world”: https://www.usatoday.com/story/sports/olympics/2014/01/02/christine-brennan-tonya-harding-nancy-kerrigan/4294753/

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者章末後記：  
> 1\. 勇利怎麼就突然想跟維克多說了呢？我有些想法，首先，他想著要跟他說，想了有段時間了。他想要有人跟他一起分擔這種痛苦，但他得要100%確定他可以信任維克多，跟維克多在一起覺得舒服才行。其次，當他聽到維克多跟尤里奧講話，他意識到自己真的可以信任維克多了，維克多完全只是因為在乎勇利而想知道他的原因。他告訴維克多是因為他想這麼做，因為他想要維克多的支持，而不是因為他覺得自己必須這麼做。  
> 2\. 勇利開始崩潰的時候，維克多想要去抱他，但是他沒這麼做。我希望這能夠成為與第四章的對比，那時勇利在冰上恐慌發作，要維克多不要碰他，但維克多並沒有聽他的。不過在這裡，他真的聽了勇利的話，退開來了。還不只這樣，他坐在地上──他有意識地要讓自己看起來沒那麼咄咄逼人，顯得更溫和。他知道現在他得聽勇利的，他知道自己並不真的知道什麼才是對勇利最好的，不能光憑自己所想要的就決定。他意識到勇利所需要的，比自己的渴望更加重要。
> 
> 我不太確定自己對這章寫完之後的樣子是不是滿意，不過非常感謝你讀了下來，感謝那些給我留言的人，希望你們喜歡！
> 
> 譯者後記：這故事只剩最後一章，我這幾天忙完搬家的事情之後會盡快把它翻完！


	15. 2017年4月，赫爾辛基，世界花式滑冰錦標賽

維克多滑至定點，一隻手高舉勝利的拳頭，雙腿穩穩打直，另一隻手臂甩到身後像在將什麼遠遠拋下。他維持著這個結束姿勢，胸膛起伏如潮汐。 _我要贏得冠軍了。又一次。_

接著，觀眾席上爆出一片歡欣鼓舞的尖叫。維克多朝冰場兩旁展開雙臂深深鞠躬。花束和填充玩具拋落冰面，他滑向前要撿起一束（紫苑是信任，紅玫瑰是熱情，香水草是永恆的愛）維克多意識到自己正想著，不知道這會不會是他最後一次世錦賽。他的身體已經力竭倦怠，每次練習完他往往徑直去找勇利，尋求一種他自己也不明白的安慰。不過就算這是他最後一場比賽，也沒關係的。這片冰場並不是他的 **家** 。再也不是了。而且有更多時間可以跟勇利在一起也是很好的。

他撿起那束花，眼睛掃過附在上頭的卡片。 **我的維恰** 。

就在那裡，維克多看到他了，就在那一塊保留給選手和隊友的區域，勇利就在那。正站起身鼓掌，幾乎整個身子都裹在太大的俄羅斯隊外套裡頭，維克多認出那是他自己的外套。披集在他的一側，一隻手臂保護而支持地圍著勇利的肩，尤里奧在另一側，看上去有點怪異地站得太近了點。

在他能想到任何事情之前，維克多就一躍翻過圍牆，喀啦喀啦地跑進觀眾席，不管雅克夫叫著 **維恰給我回來你個蠢小子你還要等成績啊。我向天發誓你要是不馬上給我回來就等著啊** 。

 

不過維克多一點也不在乎他 **向天發誓什麼** 了。因為勇利就在咫尺遠處，正穿著維克多的隊服，就在 **一座冰場裡頭** 。

「Luchik。」維克多呼出這個愛稱，雙手撫遍勇利的臉龐，像在搜尋著什麼。「你還好嗎？」

勇利發現自己正點著頭，因為沒錯，他正在冰場裡，但他也置身於滿滿的愛意中。披集的手臂仍環抱著他（ **我發誓除非你說可以，不然我絕對不會放手** ），尤里奧還是站得很近很近（ **我不會讓你發生任何事情的，豬排飯，要是維恰又一次為你哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚我真的應付不來了** ），而且在尤里奧身旁是奧塔別克，他甚麼都沒說，只是輕輕地朝他點頭，就一次。還有，當然了，還有維克多。無與倫比，溫暖而強壯，是他的 **家** 。他們的目光相遇、消融， **合為一體** 。

「看在老天的份上啊，」尤里奧嘟噥道，「要親就快點親啦。」

於是，他們依言照做。

維克多的雙手順過勇利的頭髮，現在已經長到肩上。維克多決定了，等他們回去飯店房間，他要幫勇利好好洗過、梳整，編成好多好多小辨。也沒什麼明確原因，他只是想要照顧勇利、觸碰勇利、跟勇利 **在一起** ，用那些最簡單、最基本的方式就很好。在勇利的掌心下，維克多的表演服透著暖意，有些恰到好處的搔癢，提醒著他這一切都是 **真實的** 。當他抽開身，才發現整座體育場變得一片安靜。勇利似乎直往下縮，整個人躲進維克多的俄羅斯隊外套裡像隻躲進殼裡的烏龜。

「大家都在看、看我們，」勇利結結巴巴地說，手指不安地絞著維克多的。

「但是我只看你一個人。」維克多的聲音如絲絨，包裹著勇利，既輕柔又緻密。是 **安全感** 。是他的 **家** 。

維克多身側挨了一戳。他把視線從勇利身上扯開，看向尤里奧，他正指著樓梯下的座席。雅克夫就在那裡，臉色像顆爛熟的石榴，張牙舞爪地爬上階梯。那一刻，維克多覺得要是他的教練能噴火也一點也不足為奇。

 

「維恰，傻孩子，馬上給我滾去等分區，不然我 **向天發誓** 啊。」

 

\---

 

維克多不太確定這到底怎麼發生的，他們只是去了世錦賽後的派對，喝了好幾種香檳，然後尤里奧（他絕對不應該喝酒，維克多早上絕對要好好地跟他談談）衝去找勇利，吼說 **他倆之間只能留一個** 。然後他們就跑進舞池，各據一方，留下維克多一個待在吧檯旁看戲，挑起一邊眉毛。他們開始跳起舞來的時候，就像兩隻孔雀對著開屏，維克多的下巴都快掉到地上了，事實上他都不確定還接不接得回去。 _香檳對勇利有奇效啊。我之後應該要更常讓他喝醉才對。_

 

他聽見一聲柔軟溫暖的輕笑，維克多轉過頭去。 _噢，正是我想找的人。_

 

「看看我們的男孩兒玩得多開心啊，是吧，貝卡？」他端著現在這杯（讀作第七杯）香檳的杯底，在掌間轉了一圈。

「什麼？」

「你知道我在說什麼。」維克多快活地把手臂扔過這個年輕男人的肩膀。攬得緊了些，力道足夠讓對方忖度起這到底是友善的表示，還是最好別輕舉妄動的意思。「要知道我能 **毀掉** 你噢。」接著他放開奧塔別克，親暱地朝他肩膀拍了下。「所以別搞砸了，好嗎？」維克多看回舞池。他的香檳杯 **匡啷** 一聲摔在地上。

「勇利！親愛的，Luchik，拜託把衣服穿回去啊！這裡有 **小朋友** 在場呢。」

奧塔別克只是愣愣地看著那個個頭高大、有點嚇人的俄羅斯人哄著自己半裸的未婚夫離開，把尤里奧一人留在舞池裡，他還沒收起那個蹬腿的舞步，兩腳開成一個不可思議的角度。尤里奧的臉頰上浮現一抹紅暈。

「你知道嗎，」奧塔別克旁邊有人說，是那個泰國選手披集‧朱拉暖，這人不知道是從哪裡蹦出來的，「你應該去跟他一起跳才對。」

 

\---

 

維克多停下往飯店漫漫跋涉的腳步，一個醉茫茫的勇利披在他身上像面旗幟，他停下來看披集傳給他的訊息。 **瞧瞧我的** **Instagram** 。所以維克多就去看了，他自己也醉得想不起來說 **嘿這可以等到我們進了房間還有勇利不再繼續脫衣服之後再看吧** 。披集最新的一則動態，是他三分鐘前發的自拍，朝鏡頭眨眼還擺出剪刀手。不過接著維克多瞇起眼，在照片背景上他可以看到披集要他看的內容。一對對在舞池裡跳著慢舞的人們，其中一對就是奧塔別克和尤里奧。唯一可以看得出是尤里奧的部分是他的一頭金髮，因為他的臉整個貼在奧塔別克的衣服上。下面的標註寫的是 **一屋子的贏家** 。

等維克多從手機上抬起頭來，發現勇利不知道為什麼，決定要把領帶當成王冠，驕傲地把它繫在腦袋上。他朝維克多開心地露齒笑，像隻第一次撿起木棍的狗狗。

「來吧，Luchik，我們回飯店吧。等你睡過一覺就沒事了。」

勇利搖搖頭，他想出了一個主意。在他能勸自己打消念頭之前，他抓起維克多的手，拽著他跑進赫爾辛基涼爽的夜裡。他的動作並不快，半是因為他現在醉醺醺的狀態，半是因為那些經年舊傷，不過維克多還是得小跑著才能跟上他。

維克多沒發現他們是往哪個方向跑，直到他見著了那棟建築物出現在眼前。那地方相對很小，是座水泥建物，不怎麼起眼，是大概自上個星期開始，作為他賽前練習基地的冰場。

或許如果他倆少喝幾杯，維克多就會停下腳步說 **不勇利你不用這麼做** ，也或許勇利會說 **我做不到** 。但這是個 **有魔法** 的夜晚。薄霜凝在他們身上一如星塵，在呼息間竄入口鼻。香檳在身體裡流動，鍍上他們的血管。 _生活並不是童話故事_ ，維克多想著，他與勇利手牽手走進入口， _它比童話故事要更加美好_ 。

一個全然不知所措的清潔工，認出了維克多，讓他倆進門。他們搜刮過成排出租的冰鞋找出正確的尺寸，坐在更衣室裡讓維克多給他們綁好鞋帶，因為勇利醉得連鞋帶都抓不住了，然後他們在冰場邊站住腳。站在邊緣。停在懸崖邊。等待大步飛躍。

 

「維恰？」勇利的聲音是一滴落在蛛網上的露珠。他握緊維克多的手臂，就如同某種感受攢緊他的心。他想要這麼做。他真的想。他簡直 **渴望得不得了** 。這也就是為何如此困難——他急切的想要回到冰上就像與老友重逢，但是有些什麼在他體內一直絆著他的腳步，一直向他訴說著 **危險** 、 **痛楚** 和 **黑暗** 。但接著他閉上眼，回想起那些貼在他們臥室天花板上的螢光星星。 **我再也不會待在黑暗裡了** 。

 

「Luchik？」

「你不會放開我的手吧？」

「永遠不會。」

 

當勇利探出腳踏上冰面，他不是孤身一人。維克多的手臂環抱著他，幫助他向前滑行，起初動作緩慢，接著逐漸加速。維克多抬起勇利的雙手，讓他的手臂展向兩旁，於是，他們一起，在冰上飛翔。

 

 

全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者後記：  
> 非常非常感謝各位來讀這篇小故事，我過去兩周都在寫它，我自己在寫作的過程中非常開心，真的很希望你們也能喜歡它！給那些留言激勵我繼續下去的讀者用力抱抱！  
> 作者之後提到了她之後的奇幻AU計畫：Destiny May Ride With Us（http://archiveofourown.org/works/9337889/chapters/21158867）  
> 有興趣的話請移步閱讀！
> 
> 譯者後記：  
> 1/30-6/29。這故事算是我這半年的翻譯之旅中遇到最難相處又最迷人的旅伴。作者的用詞很簡約，詩意美，大量用譬喻，情感渲染力非常強。不過閱讀跟翻譯完全不是一回事，我在這部故事的翻譯裡面做了很多嘗試，盡量讓用詞能有一定的雅致、句子有韻律感，以及幾處關鍵的對話幾乎都用意譯，希望能傳達出近似於初讀原作時感受到的衝擊力，為此我捨棄了更精準直白的譯法，可以的話請務必去讀原文。  
> 綜上種種，每一章翻譯完我都有理智直線下降的感受，所以我先前（以及近期）會經常去申請單篇的翻譯授權，都是比較輕快活潑溫馨的小品，沒有調劑一次翻完這故事真的會很痛苦，尤其是大爆炸那幾章.....感謝至今仍持續陪著我作翻譯的各位讀者們，每次在噗浪、AO3和LOF讀到對劇情的感想留言都覺得心頭好暖，非常高興能將我如此鍾愛的這故事翻譯給大家！  
> 接下來就是兩篇超可愛的單篇翻譯了！


End file.
